


Bones and Drabbles

by KateMcHughGorman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Lapdance, Nudity, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Violence, Wall Sex, oneshots, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMcHughGorman/pseuds/KateMcHughGorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Sans/Reader based off of one of those 100 drabble prompt posts! Feel free to comment with some drabble prompts of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset, Gold, and Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Chapters will be labeled when there is smut present. You will see *SMUT* in the chapter title. Since there will be multiple drabbles per chapter, the smut drabble(s) within that chapter will be labeled as well.

1\. Sunset 

Sitting at the edge of the cliff, you felt like the world was spread out before you. Your boyfriend, Sans, sat beside you on a checkered blanket, gazing up at the slowly darkening sky. He was in complete awe, lost to the beauty of the sky that he was kept from his entire life.

“It’s hard to believe sometimes, ya know?” Sans whispered softly. “That this is real. That you’re real.”

You smiled, leaning towards your skeleton to press a kiss to the crown of his skull.

“It’s hard for me to believe you’re real too.” You whispered. “You’re too perfect, too kind to be real sometimes.”

Sans grunted, but you could tell that he was embarrassed. He wasn’t used to such flattery. Smirking, you scooted closer to your skeleton and whispered softly to him.

“But you and I, we’re real.” You wrapped your arm around Sans. “That I’m sure of, as sure as the sun sets in the west.”

And with that, the two of you watched the sunset, wrapped up in your blanket and each other’s arms.

* * *

 

 

2\. Gold

Sometimes, when the blinds to your bedroom window were left open, and the sun shone _juuuust_ right, Sans bones appeared to glow gold.

It wasn’t surprising, to see Sans bones glowing, they often did. But only blue, sometimes teal when you were close enough for your soul to slightly distort the color of his magic. Seeing the sun’s rays shine down on your boyfriend and giving him an angelic golden glow made your heart pound in your chest.

He was beautiful.

Sans’ wasn’t the textbook, _more like science diagram_ , example of ‘beautiful’, but he was to you. The shade and textures of his ivory bones; so strong that they could withstand battle and love making without a scratch. It made you wonder what was strong enough to knick his bones; he did have a few scars here and there.

But, Gods was he wonderful to look at.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Sans said, his eye sockets still closed. How he was able to tell that you were looking at him was beyond you. Snorting, you raised your hand to run your fingers across his bare shoulder bone. He hummed, pressing back into the touch.

You smiled. He was better than gold.

* * *

 

 

3\. Nature

You sat with Sans on your couch, cringing at the nature documentary he had chosen to watch for the night. Don’t get you wrong, you loved watching documentaries and learning something new, but this was just gruesome!

You cringed when the African lion pounced on the poor weak gazelle. The poor thing hadn’t stood a chance. The camera man appeared to zoom in on the blood and carnage of the hunt. Sans seemed content with the documentary, not even flinching when the lion began to rip open the gazelle.

“I think I’m going to go help Papyrus.” You said, feeling your stomach churn at the sight of blood. Why was the camera man still zooming in?! The poor thing was dead! Let it rest in peace.

Sans, who seemed to notice your inner turmoil, pressed a kiss to your cheek before letting go of your hand. _When had he even grabbed ahold of it?_ You were so disgusted with the documentary that you hadn’t even noticed.

“C’mon, babe. It’s nature! It’s the circle of life!” Sans said, laughing when you refused to look at the television any longer.

Hissing, you tossed one of Sans’ spare socks that was littering the floor at his head. “Don’t you date use The Lion King against me!”

Sans watched you skidder away into the kitchen. Papyrus shrieked in happiness when you asked him if he needed any help preparing dinner. Sans felt that he should probably go offer his help as well.

_Eh…Naaaaaahhhh_.

After all, it was in his nature to be a lazybones.

 


	2. Robots, Manga, Rainbows*, and Tattoos*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbows and Tattoos are tagged as smutty! I've placed them after the first two SFW drabbles! 
> 
> Rainbows: nudity and mentions of previous/future sexual relations.   
> Tattoos: nudity, body praise, and slight smut.

4\. Robots

You came home from work to find Sans and Papyrus lounging across the couch, watching a Sci-Fi movie intently. It looked like the movie was about giant robots taking over New York City. There was an empty bowl of what you assumed was once popcorn and cans of soda tossed around the living room table. The two brothers were too enraptured with the film to refill their snacks.

No rest for the wicked, you supposed.  

Chuckling, you took the bowl into the kitchen and made more popcorn. The movie didn’t look like it started all that long ago. You figured you could scoot on in and pick up on the plot easily enough. Movie nights with your boyfriend and his brother were too amusing to pass up.

Once the popcorn bowl was filled and new sodas were grabbed, you went back into the living room. Papyrus thanked you loudly, practically yanking the snack bowl out of your hands. He’s too sweet for his own damn good.

Popping the top to your can of soda, you took a seat on the couch by Sans. Smiling, he raised his arm up in the universal gesture of ‘ _come here and cuddle_.’ You quickly snuggled into your skeleton’s side.

“Thanks, babe.” Sans whispered, nuzzling his face into your hair. He glanced towards the massive bowl of popped corn that Papyrus had commandeered. “You’re really a- _maize_ -ing.”

“You…” You said, unable to find something to say, eyes trained on the movie; where the killer robots that were overtaking Manhattan. “You made a _corny_ pun.”

“Why so strict? I should start calling you _kernel_.” Sans laughed, holding you tighter to his side as you groaned. You only wanted to watch the stupid robot movie. Sans chuckled, practically pulling you into his lap.

“Why don’t you and I _pop_ out of here?” Sans whispered into your ear, nuzzling your neck.

Within a few seconds, you and Sans were making up a reason as to why you were running up to his room. Papyrus was too interested in the movie to give a damn.

* * *

 

5\. Manga

Sans walked into the apartment, a bag stuffed with manga that Alphys had given to him to give to you slung over his shoulder. Now that all the monsters were Aboveground, Alphys had unrestricted limits to all the anime and manga she could get her claws on.  

You, _thankfully_ , loved manga just as much as she and Undyne did.

“Babe.” Sans called once he entered the strangely silent apartment. Well, it was late at night he supposed. He had gone over to Undyne and Alphy’s to talk to the retired royal scientist about some theories, and he had let time get away from him. He was too lazy to check his phone for the time or to glance at a clock. It was well into the early morning hours.   

“Babe.” He called again, hoping not to wake his slumbering brother. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom!” You called, where you were sitting on your bed with your computer. Sans came into the bedroom, dropping the heavy bag of manga onto your bed beside you. “What’s this?”

“Those anime comic books you like from Alphys.” Sans smirked.

“You mean _manga_.” You snorted, knowing that Sans wasn’t using the right terminology just to pester you. Sometimes it felt as if Sans’ favorite hobby was pestering you. Eagerly, you dove into the bag and pulled out the first manga book. It was the first few volumes of the series that Alphys was just telling you about last week.

“Thanks, bone boy.” You said, leaning over to press a kiss to Sans’ teeth. He hummed, leaning into the affectionate kiss. He crawled into the bed, sitting down beside you with his head leaning on you. His eye sockets followed along with you as you read, but he soon became tired.

“Read to me?” Sans asked quietly, pressing his cheek against your head.

“Read to you?” You snorted. Sans chuckled, reaching out to twine your free hand with his. The feeling of his smooth bones sliding against your skin made you feel relaxed; like a miniature massage.

“C’mon, you’re great at reading to Papyrus.” Sans snickered, leaning more heavily onto you. “Please?”

You were unable to say no to him. Sighing, you began to read the manga aloud. Sans followed along for a while, but he was soon snoring away. You closed the book and placed it on your bedside table.

* * *

 

6\. Rainbow *Mentions of nudity and previous sexual relations*

You and Sans were quiet as you laid in bed. After a long night of love making, you were both bone tired. Wound around each other, Sans smiled down at you and hummed in content. His ivory bones felt comforting against your skin, and wherever he trailed his hands began to tingle pleasantly.

“We should get up.” Sans whispered, nuzzling into your bare shoulder. His eye glowed for a moment, and then his glowing tongue appeared to playfully lick up your neck.

You groaned. “Later.” Gently nudging him to let him know you were in the mood to cuddle; but nothing more.

Sans was content with that, and the two of you went back to holding each other.

“Okay, okay, babe.” Sans whispered, tangling one of his hands in your hair. “Five more minutes.”

The next few moments were spent in silence; hands trailing over both your unclothed bodies. The touching wasn’t sexual, but incredibly intimate. Sans wanted to touch every inch of you, and you wanted to feel the touch of his hands over every skin cell you had.

When you were leaning up for a kiss, a loud bang made you and Sans jump.

“Sans! Quickly!” Papyrus screamed from the apartment hallway. “Something is happening with the sky!”

Grumbling something that sounded like _‘cock-blocking little brother ‘m trying to love my baby… sky better be coming down and raining fire’_ , Sans got out of bed and tugged on a pair of shorts. You followed suit and quickly put on some clothes.

In the hallway, Papyrus was swaying nervously, his eye sockets trained on the window.

“Look! I think something horrible is happening!”

Sans glanced out of the window before slamming his skull against the wall and groaning in disbelief. Curious, you looked out of the slightly dirty glass and began laughing hysterically.

“Paps!” You laughed, clutching your stomach. “That’s a rainbow! You’ve never seen a rainbow?”

Papyrus’ still nervous expression made you calm your laughing. Sans still had his skull pressed against the wall, grumbling about worry wart brothers. Tugging Papyrus closer to the window, you pointed up to the multicolored phenomenon in the sky. You often forgot that the skele-brothers and the rest of the monsters had only been Aboveground for a little less than a year. It was very possible that Papyrus really had never seen a rainbow.

“No!” Papyrus said, more curious than nervous now. “What is it?”

“A rainbow is, and I’m no expert, but it’s…colors in the sky that are caused by the sun reflecting off water droplets in the sky.” You said, your finger tracing the top of the arch. Papyrus followed along, staring up at the colorful arch in the sky with awe.

Now that he had regained control of himself, Sans pulled away from the wall. “It’s a spectrum produced by the refraction and dispersion of the suns light due to rain or, as __________ said, water droplets in the atmosphere.”

Papyrus looked down at Sans, back up at the rainbow, then back down at Sans.

“Nerd.”

* * *

7\. Tattoo *Nudity, body praise, slight smut*

Sans was beginning to wonder where you were. You had said that you had an appointment today, but wouldn’t tell him what kind or where the appointment was. He found himself worrying that it was a doctor’s appointment. You would tell him if you were sick, right?

He found himself doing what he always did when he was nervous: baking. Papyrus was out with Mettaton, so Sans found himself without a taste tester or any kind of company. Cupcakes seemed to be the best fit for the night, and Sans was soon mixing batter together nervously.

When the timer for the last batch of cupcakes rang, you came through the door.

“Babe! Are you okay?” Sans asked, ripping off his apron and running over to you. He gripped you, one of his hands resting on your hip and the other on your rib cage. You hissed at his touched, jerking away. Sans worriedly grabbed at you once more after seeing discomfort flash across your face.

“What’s wrong?” Sans asked, his voice soft but stern.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” You said, unzipping your coat and pulling your shirt over your head. Sans’ eye sockets widened in shock as more of your skin was revealed to him. Once you were completely bare from the waist up, Sans noticed a bandage resting on your rib cage on your left side, just under your breast.

“What happened?” Sans asked, his phalanges nervously dancing towards the bandage. You motioned for him to peel away the bandage, which he did gingerly. When the skin was revealed it was red, but what surprised Sans was the dark blue ink that graced your skin.

‘ _Sans’_ was written in a clean looking text along your skin. Underneath the name was a small navy blue heart with a neon blue arrow shot through it. With shaking fingers, Sans gingerly traced the sensitive skin.

“W-what do you think?” You asked nervously. Here you were, naked and baring your new tattoo to your boyfriend. What if he didn’t like it? Was it creepy? You instantly began to second guess yourself. You loved the tattoo, but-

Sans slammed you into the couch, hands running along your torso. Your skin was still raw from the tattoo process, but the discomfort was was worth it to see the hungry look on Sans’ skull.

“I love it. I love you.” Sans whispered, his left eye glowing his infamous neon cerulean. His fingers trailed along your torso before his tongue appeared and laved at your raw skin. “ _Fuck_ …I don’t think you could look more beautiful than right now.”

You moaned, your skin tingling at the fevered touching. “But you proved me wrong, didn’t you babe?”

Skeletal fingers strayed away from your tattoo, molded to your breasts and began to massage them. He kept flicking his tongue at your tattooed skin, the slight pain flaring up and exciting your nerves.

“So beautiful, your body.” Sans whispered, bringing his skull up to nuzzle into your neck. “So soft, so beautiful. So willing for me, wants me, right babe? You want me, right?”

You nodded frantically, your mouth becoming dry. You just wanted him to keep on touching you. Sans chuckled, a deep rumble that shook your bones.

“You want me, _hmm_? Is that why my name is on you now? On your skin, _forever_ , the skin I love so much.” Sans teased, his hands massaging your breasts, thumbs flicking at your hardening nipples. You nodded again, arching your back into his touch.

“I love it, thank you baby.” Sans whispered, nuzzling his face into your tattooed rib cage. The skin was still a little sensitive, so you flinched away from the gentle touch. Sans chuckled, the deep sound nothing more than a harsh rumble.

“Let me thank you babe.” Sans said, hovering over you, his neon tongue hanging from his mouth. Still lust-dazed from the touching, you could do nothing more than nod. Sans hummed, eagerly kissing down your body.

“It’s an honor to be on this body… _fuck_ this body…” Sans groaned, talking more to himself than you. With each kiss, your nerves seemed to burn brighter and hotter. Before Sans could unbutton and wriggle your pants off, you asked him if you could move this to the bedroom, just in case any of your friends decided to barge in.

“Of course.” Sans said, sweeping you up into his arms. “Whatever my baby wants.”


	3. Necklace, Lion*, and Angel*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion: mentions of smut   
> Angel: Smut! Straight up smut! Riding dirty smut!

8\. Necklace

You stared at the little jewelry box in awe. Sans sat across the table from you, nervous sweat pouring down his skull. “D-do ya’ like it?”

A silver chain held a small blue gem in the shape of a star. Beside the glistening blue gem was a silver ‘S’ charm nestled on the chain. It was unique, it was beautiful, it was just so Sans. Quickly, you looped the chain around your neck and clicked the hook shut.  

“It’s beautiful!” You gasped, looking down to try and get a good look of the necklace that hung perfectly in the dip of your collar bones. Sans sighed, eyes bright at the image of the necklace lying against your skin.

“I’m glad you like it.” Sans said shyly. “Alphys helped me out. Papyrus was going to at first, but he kept finding all these gaudy massive necklaces that I’m pretty sure would give you neck problems.”

 You laughed at the mental image of Papyrus in a jewelry store. Oh, that must have been a mess! While you laughed, your necklace bounced along with your chuckles. Sans smiled, loving the way you laughed.

* * *

 

9\. Lion (Warnings: mentions of smut)

Frisk was having a costume contest at school and was going as the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. The whole group was going to go to Frisks’ school to see the costume parade and the outcome of the contest. To help boost her child’s morale, Toriel had asked everyone to dress up as well, sticking to the theme of Oz.

Toriel dressed up as Glinda the Good witch, Alphys was Oz, Undyne was Dorothy, Papyrus was the Scarecrow, you were the Wicked Witch, and Sans-

“YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN!” You couldn’t hold back your cry as Sans stepped out of your bedroom, wearing an orange-yellow onesie and a fake lions man jammed around his head. Sans grunted, a blue blush flaming across his face. Then, a massive smirk crossed his face.  

“Is this your costume?” He asked, tugging at the long black cloak you had wrapped around yourself. You nodded, confused. It wasn’t like you walked around in a black robe and a pointed hat on normal days.

“’Cause it’ll look good _lion_ on my floor tomorrow morning.” Sans winked, playfully tugging at the cloth belt that held the cloak closed.

“Calm down, bone boy, you’re getting a little too _wild_.” You snickered, reaching out to jokingly unzip his onesie down until his first few ribs became visible. You wished you could, but you didn’t have time for a quickie. Papyrus was getting ready just down the hall and you all needed to meet up with Toriel across the hall in about ten minutes.

Would that be enough time to give Sans a quick blowjob? There certainly wasn’t enough time for him to pleasure you, but maybe he could do that for you when you returned home-

“Ah, ah, ah.” Sans admonished, booping your nose. “Don’t even try to _lion_ to me. I know that look and save it for later.” He purred.

Pouting, you reached behind Sans and tugged on the fabric tail that was bobby pinned to the butt of the onsie.

“C’mon, we’re off to see the Frisk-zard!” Sans said, reaching out to grab your hand and hold it tightly. Snorting at the poorly made pun, the two of you walked out of the apartment to meet up with Toriel and Frisk.

* * *

10\. Angel (Warnings: Smut! SMUTTY SMUT SMUT TRASH SMUT!)

Sans moaned, trapped underneath you as you used your bodyweight to pin him to the mattress. You had a hold of his wrists and had those pinned to the bed as well. Your tongue trailed over his collar bones slowly, pulling more moans from your boyfriend.

“_______! _______!” Sans moaned, his femurs shaking. You snickered, wrapping your mouth around one of his cervical vertebras and sucking at the neck bone harshly. Sans bucked underneath you, his moans hoarse and deep.

“What’s wrong, angel?” You whispered, licking up the length of his neck vertebrae. “Having a hard time?”

Sans moaned, flexing his hands in an attempt to break free. If he really wanted you, he could easily over power you, but it seemed like he enjoyed playing along. “Please don’t tease me.”

“ _Hmm_.” You hummed, slinking down and tugging at his loose basketball shorts. “You like it when you tease me, yeah? It’s my turn to make you beg.”

You licked, suck, and bit all the bones down Sans’ torso, eating up his moans and pleas for something more. Coming to his hip bones, you took the elastic waist band of his shorts in-between your teeth and tugged it down.  

Sans’ cyan blue cock, the same color of his glowing eye, sprung from his shorts. It twitched as you licked up Sans’ femur all the way up to the ilium of his hip bone. Biting on the junction, Sans hissed and thrust up, bones rattling.

“Please, angel, please.” Sans groaned, grinding his hips up to try and find some kind of friction. You leant away from his hips, earning another groan of misery from your skeletal boyfriend. “Please, I need you s-so…badly.”

Feeling like you had made him suffer enough, you slid yourself back, grinding your center against Sans’ cock. Wailing, Sans thrust up into you, happy with the friction but needing more. You ground into him, enjoying the look of desperate need on his face.

“Now!” Sans growled, giving one powerful thrust. “ _P l e a s e!”_

Letting go of his wrists, you took ahold of his cock with one hand and lined it up with your center. Slowly, you impaled yourself on Sans until he was fully snuggled inside of you. Moaning, you gave an experimental gyration of your hips. Sans’ hands, now free, dug into your hips with a bruising grip.

With muscles that he didn’t have, Sans held you by your hips and began to bounce you. Yowling, you used your legs to ride as fast as you could, your breathing quickening by the minute. Sans, eye aglow and a huge smirk on his face, reached up with one hand to tweak your nipple. Moaning, you closed your eyes and put forth all your effort in bringing the two of you pleasure.

“S _-Saaaaaaaaahhnns_.” You moaned, pressing the palms of your hands into the mattress and vigorously bouncing your lower half. Sans moaned, his legs twitching and hands running over every inch of skin he could get his hands on.

Sans hand drifted down and pressed into your clit, rubbing over the sensitive bud with a rough circular motion. Quaking, you threw your head back and moaned as your orgasm crashed over you violently. Sans gave a few more powerful upwards thrusts before he shook and came; coating your insides.

Panting, you slumped down and pressed your chest to Sans’ ribcage. Chuckling breathlessly, Sans wrapped his arms around your shoulders and kissed to your sweaty forehead. You kissed his mouth in return, wiggling your hips against his and whining at the sensitive feeling that raced up your spine.

“Again, so soon angel?” San asked, trailing his hands down to massage your ass and thighs.

You were going to be up late.

 


	4. Request*, Demon, and Car*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: SMUT !   
> Car: Car riding smut ;) 
> 
> I accept requests! Leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr!   
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

*Request 1: fakesmilintears: I would love to see a smutty drabble where the reader stumbles in to see sans masturbating over her but he doesn't catch her until she tries to help. I hope that's not too much to ask for 

Sighing, you entered the home you shared with the skele-brothers. You had gotten off work an hour earlier than usual, but you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. You jumped at the chance to leave your job. It meant more time you got to spend with… _him_.

Blushing, you shuffled into the kitchen to make yourself some food. While your food was heating up, your mind began to travel towards Sans. He was great, a beloved friend, and you couldn’t lie to yourself. You liked him. A lot. He was just…you couldn’t imagine a better person. Sans seemed unreal.

You ate dinner in the kitchen, looking out the window in thought. As you were putting your dirty plate ware away into the dishwasher, you heard a small noise. It sounded like a grunt. Was someone home? You recalled that Papyrus’ car wasn’t in the driveway, but you couldn’t recall seeing Sans’ bike or not.

Feeling bad that you ate without offering Sans anything, you made your way to his bedroom. His door, which was usually closed, was open just a hair. Huh. Sans was usually very attentive about closing and sometime even locking his bedroom door.

Gently nudging the door open a crack, you poked your head into Sans’ room. Was he asleep? You knew he didn’t have work today so he probably was. Lazy bones. The lights were off and it took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the limited light.

When you became accustom to the darkness, you couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Holy…”

Sans, sitting on the edge of his bed, was masturbating. His shorts were pulled down to his knees, his skull thrown back in pleasure, and his skeletal hand wrapped around his cock. Sans’ cock was dimly glowing bright cyan and was an impressive girth that made your mouth begin to water.

Grunting, Sans’ hips began to thrust a little faster into his pumping hand. Your mind was screaming at you to give Sans his privacy, but your entire body was frozen…yet on fire. You could feel yourself starting to sweat, but you couldn’t pry your eyes away from Sans.

Sans let out a deep grunt after a particularly savage thrust. “Fuck! __________!”

Was…was that your name?

No, it couldn’t be. It had to be some other __________.

“Please, baby girl, _pleaaaase_.” Sans groaned just loud enough for you to hear. Your skin burned; baby girl is what he called you when he teased you. There was no doubt in your mind now; Sans was jerking off to the mental image of you.

Confidence slowly building, you took a tentative step into Sans’ room. Your steps were soundless, muffled by the plush carpeting beneath your feet. Sans’ hand had begun picking up speed and a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his skull.

You couldn’t stand to have Sans suffering any longer. Quickly closing the distance between your bodies, you knelt down on the carpet beside Sans. Reaching out, you wrapped your hand around Sans’ length beneath his own hand.

Yelping, Sans jerked his hand away in shock. His eye sockets were wide, one flashing blue and yellow, as he gazed down at you in shock. Sans struggled for words before finally choosing on the very eloquent: “Huh!?”

“D-do you…need some help?” You asked. Of course, you’d begin to feel nervous when you already had your hand wrapped around his cock.  

Sans looked down at you in shock and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that you were seeing him like this. Today he woke up with the most excruciating ache between his femurs. He couldn’t control himself. Your words tumbled through his disorganized mind.

Wait…you…wanted to help him.

“___________.” Sans murmured shakily, his boney hand reaching out to touch your cheek. “Do you…you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” You promised, pumping your closed fist once incase Sans didn’t want to be touched. Sans groaned and thrust into your palm. “Is this okay?”

 Moaning, Sans hips twitched as you pumped your hand back down to the base of his cock. “ _So_ okay… _so much more_ than okay, please?”

Invigorated by Sans’ words, you increased your pace. Sans was soon a twitching mess with his eye sockets closed in pleasure. His hands scrambled for your sides, tugging at the waistband of your shorts. You helped Sans tug them, along with your panties, down and off your legs. Grabbing your bare hips, Sans hauled you onto the bed and straddled you across his lap.

“ _Fuuhh_ -ck.” Sans groaned, running his boney hands along the apex of your hips and bare thighs. One hand trailed to your center, palm pressing into the mound of your crotch. You rocked into his touch, your hands still working on his cock.

“Sans…do you have a..uh…a..” You stuttered, partly out of pleasure and nervousness. Thankfully, Sans seemed to comprehend where your mind was. Chuckling, Sans twirled the tip of his index finger around your blood engorged clit.

“Oh, baby girl.” Sans cooed as you let out a breathless cry. “I’m clean, and I’m assuming you are too? Good… _good_. And monsters can’t get humans pregnant _this_ way.”

With that, Sans slid one of his fingers up inside you. Crying out, your hips rocked along with the skeleton’s hand movements. One finger soon became two, and the sounds of his fingers inside your wet pussy filled the room.

“Would you…you don’t have to…but can I? Could I get inside you?” Sans groaned into your ear with a quaking voice. You nodded, subconsciously spreading your thighs wider.

After some awkward shuffling and repositioning on the bed, Sans was on his knees between your spread legs. His fingers, now three digits, worked your entrance and stretched you in preparation for something larger. The last thing Sans wanted to do was hurt you.

“Please, Sans…please, please, please…” You begged breathlessly when Sans slowed the pace of his fingers. He flexed his wrist, changing the angle of his fingers. Now you knew Sans was teasing you, if the smug smirk on his face was anything to go by. You grunted, knocking Sans’ side with your knee.

Chuckling, Sans pulled his fingers out of your aching entrance, causing you to moan and wriggle your hips in a wordless plea. “Patience, baby girl…I’m comin’. Gonna make you feel so good.”

As Sans murmured seductively to you, he guided his length to your entrance. The head of Sans’ cock teased the slick muscle of your entrance, pressing in a bit before pulling away. Sans hushed your groans of irritation.

“I’m just testing you, babe. Shhh, _shhhh….ahhh_..” Sans let out a ragged breath as he gently slid his cock into you. Sans’ hip bones knocked against your bare skin as he became fully seated inside of you. God…he felt so amazing. You could feel your muscles clenching around him, his girth deliciously stretching you out.

“ _Saaaaaaahhhnns_ …d-don’t move yet.” You begged, wanting to get adjusted to the thickness of his cock. Sans let out a choked agreement; he was enjoying your body as well. You could feel his cock twitching every so often inside you.

When you felt more comfortable, you began rocking your hips gently. Sans sighed, his hands finding purchase on the bedspread by the sides of your head. He dug his fingers into the fabric and used that as an anchor to thrust into you. Groaning, the two of you began to writhe and thrust against each other.

Sans’ thrusting became faster as he grew accustom to your entwined natural rhythm. His length slid into you so nicely, so achingly wonderful, that you could barely keep your eyes open. Reaching out to wrap your fingers around his collar bones, to give yourself some purchase, you feverently pushed your hips up to meet his thrusts.

“___-_________!” Sans growled out, his hands sliding down your body; one hand landing on your hip in a vice grip and the other snagging onto your breast and squeezing the sensitive flesh. Groaning, you arched your body closer to Sans’ hands. “Y-you feel…so fucking good.”

“Sans…” You whimpered, feeling like your body was on fire. Sans’ left eye, still glowing, had become brighter. He was putting every ounce of strength into his thrusts; causing the entire bed to quake and slam into the wall. Your voice shook as you moaned, a mixture of Sans’ name, pleas for him to keep going, and unintelligible moans.

Sans tilted his hips, grabbed both your hips and adjusted you, so that he could change his pace. He thrust back into you and stars exploded from behind your eyes. Oh god, what the hell was that? Your back arched, your hips twitched, and your limbs began to quake in ecstasy.

Sans froze, assuming that he had hurt you. Your reaction had spooked him. When he stopped, you wanted to cry.

“So…so close…please! _Please_! Don’t stop _! Don’t stop_!” You begged, wanting nothing more than Sans to hit that spot again. You felt like you’d give anything to have Sans move again.  “SANS!”

The pleading shout of his name snapped Sans back to reality. In his research of the human body, Sans had discovered something called the g-spot. He was lucky, _or in his opinion_ : experienced, enough to find yours. Grinning, Sans grip on your hips tightened before he began thrusting.

You felt like the world was crumbling around you; there was nothing but you and Sans. His thrusts had become rougher and faster. Your cries were so loud you were worried that the neighbors might hear. You could feel a burning coil in your lower stomach twist inside of you.

“Ohh…I feel that, babe.” Sans hummed, having felt your muscles tense around his cock. “Love it…love it…need it…’m close, too.”

Excited to have both your climax and Sans’, you wriggled and thrust up to meet him. Sans buckled down, his ribs pressing you down further into the mattress. His thrusts became wild, the head of his glowing cock brushing against your g-spot every time he pressed into you.

“SANS!” You roared, feeling the rush of your orgasm crashing over you like a tidal wave. The coil in your lower stomach sprung, wound so tightly that it was almost painful for you as you rode your climax.

Sans moaned in ecstasy. Your walls, velvet and soaking wet, constricted around him like a vice. After letting out a wild growling howl, Sans thrust deeply into you as he came. The warmth of his orgasm rushed into your sensitive pussy; causing you to whimper. So sensitive, almost too sensitive.

Gently rocking his hips, Sans eased out of you. He couldn’t hide his huge smile as he looked down to see a little of his cyan blue cum seep out of your entrance. He loved that he had been the one to fill you; he had been the one to bring you the most carnal of pleasures.

“Thank you.” Sans voice was hoarse and hushed as he settled down in bed beside you. He flung his arm over your naked hip and brought you closer to him. Sans tucked your head under his chin and sighed contently as he stroked your quaking back.

“M-more than…happy to help.” You huffed out, smiling up at your skeletal lover.

Damn…thank god for your nosey nature.

* * *

  1. Demon



“He’s just… _UGH_!” Sans crowed, stomping angrily around the apartment. He couldn’t believe it! Papyrus had agreed to go on a date with Mettaton. Sans couldn’t stand Mettaton. People often said that Sans and Papyrus were opposites, but that was not the case. The two brothers shared many similarities.

Now, Mettaton and Sans, they were _polar_ opposites.

You had to admit, the two beings were very different. Sans was calm, protective, and intelligent in the ways of life, math, and science. Mettaton was hyper, careless, and intelligent in the ways of show business and acting.

“You’re talking like Mettaton’s the devil himself.” You chastised your lover. Papyrus was a big boy, he could choose whoever he wanted to date. Even though he acted a little childish and naive, Papyrus wasn’t stupid by any means.

“He’s a demon!” Sans hissed, slamming his closed fist onto the kitchen counter. “He brings nothing but…but…EVIL!”

Sighing, you stood up and made your way over to your lover. “I understand that you don’t like Mettaton. But he’s not evil. Your brother sees something decent in him.”

Sans muttered something about Papyrus being blind.

Tired of listening to him rant about the cyborg, you started walking towards your bedroom. “Fine. Keep complaining instead of trying to find some common ground. You’re gonna drag yourself straight to hell from being so bitter.”

Watching as you closed your bedroom door, Sans sighed in exhaustion. Maybe you were right. Sans went into the kitchen and began baking cookies. He knew that the scent of baking sugar would draw you out of your room. He’d apologize to you and then maybe call Papyrus to see if you could…double date.

The mere word made Sans shudder.

But…for you and his brother…he’d try to get along with that overgrown calculator.

* * *

 

  1. Car*



Car trips were always a favorite of yours. You loved the time spent with those in the car talking, listening to music, or just observing the scenery around you. And who doesn’t love ironic off the road tourist photos?

Due to this love of yours, you found yourself and your skeletal partner in the car this night after a long day of driving. Your road trip was almost over, and you were almost done with the final leg of the journey. You were beginning to recognize certain road signs and scenery from your hometown.

Sans was fast asleep in the passenger seat, having had driven for about four hours earlier in the day before you changed shifts. Poor thing was exhausted. He was wrapped up in a soft blue polyester blanket and resting his skull against the door.

Smiling, you sang softly along with the CD that you had burned before leaving the motel that morning. Turning on your blinker, you changed lanes and took the exit for your home. You sighed, feeling emotionally and physically tired, as you thought of home. You wanted nothing more than to curl up with Sans, order a pizza, and chill out.

Sans grumbled in his sleep, murmuring your name under his breath as he adjusted himself in the seat. A wicked idea crossed your mind as you pulled onto the main road that led to your home. As you pulled into your driveway, you flicked off your car lights, leaving you in darkness.

Silently thankful for the shroud of darkness, you slid over to Sans. Gently unwrapping your lover from his blanket cocoon, you trailed your fingers down his cheekbone and towards his collar bones. Grunting, Sans offered you more access of his neck as he slept.

Good boy.

Licking your lips, you ran your tongue over the vertebrae in Sans’ neck, earning a moan. Sans eye sockets opened up a fraction of an inch to see what was going on. Seeing you, practically straddling him in the passenger seat, caused a loud moan to burst from his throat.

“_________.” Sans drowsily panted out your name. “What’re ya’ doin’?”

You hummed, licking down his neck and began to nibble on his collar. “Doin’ you.”

Groaning, Sans took ahold of your hips and pulled you fully into his lap. Your clothed crotch rubbed against Sans’ concealed length. You could feel the pulse of his magic between your thighs. All you could think about was getting Sans inside you.

Wildly tugging down Sans’ sweatpants, his cock bounced out against his jacket. Sans was nothing but a pile of bones and mush as he watched you practically rip your own pants off and restraddle him. Without any foreplay (you were far too wet to need it) you grabbed Sans’ cock and lined it up with your entrance.

“Let me in, babe.” Sans uttered up to you with that deep baritone voice. “I can’t wait to feel your pussy, baby girl. I’ve been waiting for so long…” Sans trailed off as you settled down onto Sans’ cock with a wild moan.

His girth stretched your muscles sweetly. It was so erotic you couldn’t help the rush of wetness that came. Sans groaned as some of the extra lubrication dripped out of your entrance and onto his strong femurs.

“Waited so long? We had sex…last…night…” You panted out as you started a slow riding pace. Chuckling, the two of you gripped onto each other as you began to ride Sans faster. The sounds of Sans’ cock pounding your wet cunt, the car rocking, and your bare skin hitting smooth bone filled the cabin of the car.

Sans reached down to pinch your engorged clit between his boney fingers. He began to roll your clit, pinching the sensitive nerves, and running his fingers around in heavy circles. You, egged on by the over mounting pleasure, rode faster.

“Good…yes…yes… _yeeeaasss_..” Sans moaned out, pulling you down onto his dick harder with one shaking hand. Both your climaxes were near, if your heavy breathing and Sans’ increasing moans were anything to go by.

“_______!” Sans screamed, slamming and holding you down onto his cock as he exploded into your pussy. As he did, the head of his length brushed _just right_ inside of you, causing the explosion of stars behind your eyelids.

Coming down from your high, hearing your breathing in your ears, you rested against Sans’ chest. Sans covered you both with his blanket, humming to soothe you.

“Why…why was the bike too tired to stand?” Sans asked, out of breath.

“Why?” You giggled, recognizing the correlation between a _bike_ and the _ride_ that you had just taken.

“It was two tired.” Sans laughed loudly, reaching down to tug your pants back up your thighs so that you could enter your home with some sense of dignity. You laughed, helping your boney lover redress his lower half as well.

Car rides…damn you loved them.


	5. Request: Wall*, Request: Shower*, Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Request: Shower: smut, fingering, body praise, slight-dirty talk.   
> Request: Wall: wall-sex, smut, teasing. 
> 
> Obligatory tumblr pimpin' out: http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**Request: smut against the wall (bonus points for reader being surprised by how strong sans is and finding it kind of hot B)**

You were in the laundry room, sorting the clothes into the correct colored piles. Neither you nor the skele-brothers had done laundry in a while. And by a while, you meant two weeks. Everyone was running out of clothes.

Sure, Papyrus only ever wore his ‘battle body’ normally, but he was running out of pajamas.

Which was why you were in the laundry room, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue lacy boyshorts and a black shelf-bra cami. The first round of laundry had just finished drying, so you began folding as you waited for the next load to finish. You placed everyone’s folded clothes in their respective baskets for them to take to their rooms, when the laundry room door squeaked open.

Sans, your loveable lazybones boyfriend, poked his head into the laundry room. He too, was almost out of clothes; wearing nothing but an old pair of boxers that said ‘jokes on you’ and an old hoodie that was too small for him to zipper.

“How’s it going, babe? Having _loads_ of fun?” Sans smirked, taking a peek at your ass. He loved those pair of panties, they hugged you so wonderfully. He could just make out the curve of your ass cheeks.

You frowned at your boyfriend, mentally deciding whether you wanted to shove him into the drier or not. He’d certainly fit. You wouldn’t leave him in there long…just long enough to get those smug wrinkles out of him.

“Do you want any… _help_?” Sans asked, taking a small step into the room.

“Nope! If you help, I’ll never finish!” You sighed, remembering the last time Sans offered to help you with a chore. You were trying to dust the living room and you ended up naked, spread out on the table with Sans between your thighs.

And as pleasurable as that was, you really needed to do laundry.

“Don’t go _chute_ -ing down all my ideas, babe.” Sans chuckled, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him. “And when have I never made you _finish_?”

Blushing, you turned your back on Sans. You were hoping to get this chore done as soon as possible, and Sans distracting you was not going to help. You opened the wash machine and tossed the wet clothes into the clothes drier. Then, you threw the newest pile of dirty clothes into the wash machine and turned it on.

The moment you turned around to fold the new dry clothes, you were lifted off your feet.

“Sans!” You yelped as your lover pinned you up against the chilly wall. Your legs were wrapped around his hip bones and his hands were pressing your shoulders into the wall. Sans smirked up at you with a wicked glint in his one blue orb.

How could he even hold you up? He didn’t have an ounce of muscle on him, _literally_. The display of strength and dominance made your skin burn hot and your core being dripping. Sans never had a problem with turning you on, but this was new.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I won’t let you _downy_.” Sans chuckled, one of his hands trailing down to the front of your panties.

The bad puns weren’t new.

With the dexterity of a master, Sans fingers trailed along your covered pussy. He traced the outer lips that concealed your entrance and clit, centering on the damp spot that he found. He hummed, pressing his finger against your clothed entrance, but unable to fill you due to the cotton barrier.

“How the _tides_ have turned.” Sans grumbled after hearing your wanton moans. Okay…maybe Sans helping you out was a good idea. Why had you wanted to tell him no? Why would you ever say no to him; he always showed you a good time.

“Sans… _please_.” You whimpered, jutting your hips into his exploring hand. You grabbed Sans’ shoulders and pushed the hoodie down as far as you could to reveal his gorgeous bones. The warm and smooth bones pressing against you made your heart pound harder. You doubted you could ever be turned on by anyone other than Sans for the rest of your life.

Sans ripped your cami off of your body and threw it over his shoulder. Leaning up, he began nipping and licking along your chest and stomach. He bit a mark into the skin of your left side as he gingerly peeled your soaking underwear down your thighs. The panties hung off one of your ankles; it was too much work for him to move to take them all the way off.

Pushing the waistband of his boxer shorts down, Sans’ glowing cock bobbed to attention. You wriggled your hips as close as you could, salivating at the prospect of his throbbing length being inside of you.

“Ready, babe?” Sans whispered, staring deep into your eyes. You nodded, taking in a shaky breath as he pressed into you. The head of his cock pressed into your entrance, with the rest of his girth stretching you out deliciously. It hurt a bit, but the hurt was quickly followed by a bone tingling pleasure.

Sans gave a tentative thrust, careful to make sure that you were ready and wet enough for him to continue. Hearing your moans, Sans began to speed up his pace. Your head rested against the wall as Sans pounded into you.

This angle was incredible, stretching you in ways that missionary and doggy-style never have. You could feel the sensitive head of his cock brushing into the roof of your entrance. The drag of his cock against your inner muscles was divine.

“Feels so good, ___________, feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Sans growled deviously into your ear, licking a wet stripe up your neck. God, he was going to destroy you if he kept this up. The coil of pleasure in your lower stomach was already so tightly wound that you knew you could come at any second.

“ _Saahnngsss_..” You whimpered, your mouth feeling dry. “Too good~”

“ _Mhm_.” Sans growled, his tongue tracing the outer shell of your ear. “Such a good girl. Makin’ those noises… _ohhhh_ , yes- those ones. The ones when I _hit that spot_ -”

With a sharp jolt forward, Sans cock brushed against a spongy-feeling spot inside your pussy. You screamed wildly, your eyes slamming shut from the insane amount of ecstasy that Sans was introducing into your body and soul.

“THERE! DON’T STOP!” You wailed, tightening the grip your legs had around Sans’ hip bones. Sans sped up his pace, thrusting wildly into you. He loved the way your inner muscles sucked him in and massaged him. You were so tight and hot; he felt himself about to come.

With an animalistic howl, Sans came inside you. You followed his lead, your inner muscles tightening around him and milking the last of his cum as your orgasm ravished your entire being.

Breathing heavily, you panted for air. Sans chuckled, his bruising grip on your waist lightening.

“Baby, you’re so incredible…you drive me… _up the wall_.”

“Put me down _now_.”

* * *

 

**Request: either sans or insert finds them showering and decides that they would like to join them**

The weather outside was frightfully cold. No matter how many blankets you heaped onto yourself could seem to bring up your temperature. Maybe a nice hot shower would help you heat up.

In the bathroom, you turned on the shower and pushed the handle towards the red H. You were planning on making the water as hot as you could handle. Stripping quickly, which was always the worst part of showering, you stepped into the scalding water. It stung at first, but you quickly became accustom to the hot water. You could feel the steam beginning to de-volumize your hair and your skin beginning to become pinker.

What you didn’t know, was that your skeletal boyfriend had just come home. He called your name, but you couldn’t hear his baritone voice over the spray of the water and your pleasant humming. Sans, on the other hand, could hear you. He followed your lovely siren songs to the bathroom, where you had forgotten to lock the door.

Sans whistled as he slowly opened the bathroom door. You were bending down, running a bar of soap down your leg with ease. Quietly, Sans tugged off his clothes. His bones could use a good rinse.

You heard the sound of fabric hitting the damp bathroom tile. You glanced towards the rest of the bathroom from the corner of your eye and smiled when you spied Sans slipping into the shower beside you. Your lover smiled up at you, reaching out towards your warm body. He wrapped himself around you, pressing his face into your chest.

“So warm.” Sans sighed, nuzzling into the softness of your breasts. You shivered a bit, Sans was still cold from walking inside, but he quickly warmed up from the hot water and your embrace. Sans pressed his face further into your breast, his nasal bone pressing into your sternum.

You were about to ask Sans if the water was too hot for him when you felt Sans’ hands sliding down your back to grab at the flesh of your ass. You giggled as he dug his fingers into your flesh, massaging the globes in his boney palms. Sans hands then trailed up to your waist and turned you around so that your back was pressed against his body.

Chuckling behind you, one of Sans’ hands went down to cup your wet mound. You could feel goose-bumps erupt across your skin. Sans’ fingers spread your lower lips and teased your clit with his fingertips. The scalding water was a huge difference from the slight chill of Sans’ fingers.  

“Sans, c’mon.” You uttered, grinding down on his fingers in hopes of getting more friction. “Need you.”

“You need me?” Sans asked smugly. “I’m right here. What do you need?”

You grunted, biting your lip. You didn’t want to talk, you just wanted Sans to put _something_ inside of you. You  didn’t care if it was his fingers, his tongue, or his cock. You were desperate for anything; as long as it was Sans.

“You! I need you! Please, Sans.” You whimpered, hoping Sans would let you off easy and _get you off_ sooner than later. Sans chuckled, swirling one of his fingers around the rim of your entrance.

“What do you need?” Sans asked again, a baritone whispered that made your entire being quiver.

“I told you! I need you!” You cried, trying to thrust your hips into Sans’ hand. His hand pulled away from your needy entrance and he tightly cupped the mound of your crotch and pressed the heel of his palm down onto your lower lips that covered your clit and massaged.

“I said: _w h a t  d o  y o u  n e e d_?” Sans growled out once more, and you knew that this was the final time he was going to ask you nicely.  

Pushing away your slight trepidation, your ground your crotch down into Sans’ hand. “You! I want your fingers inside me. O-or your cock in me. Or your tongue! Anything! I want anything you’ll give me! Please…I want you inside me. I’ve waited so long…please.”

Quicker than you could register, Sans slid two fingers into your awaiting entrance. You couldn’t hold back your howl of pleasure. Sans fingers made lewd squelching noises as he began to thrust them in and out of you.

“Oh yeah, you can have me. You already have me, ___________. You know I’m yours…that these fingers inside of you are yours.” Sans whispered into your ear from behind you. Nipping at your shoulder, Sans slid a third finger into your pussy. He scissored his fingers, stretching your muscles so wonderfully that your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“C’mon, baby girl. I can feel you tight around my fingers. So wonderful. You’re close, aren’t you babe? Yeah you are…take your time. I love being inside you in any way I can.” Sans words were punctuated with heavy and deep thrusts of his fingers.

God, what he was able to do to you astounded you. The coil of pleasure in your lower stomach was about to break you felt so amazing. You tried to warn Sans, your hands scrabbling to grab ahold of something. One hand found purchase against the tiled wall, while the other gripped Sans arm that was wrapped around your waist and pressed into your lower stomach.

“Dammit, Sans!” You yowled, working your hips along with his fingers. Sans chuckled, biting down on your shoulder and running his tongue along your skin. At that moment, bright blue lights flashed behind your eye sockets.

Sans, feeling your muscles tighten and a new wave of wetness soak his fingers and down your thighs, slowed his pace. He milked you through your orgasm, whispering sweet praises into your ear as he worked you through your pleasure.

“Good girl.” Sans whispered, stilling his fingers before pulling out. “Such a _dirty_ girl for me.”

* * *

 

  1. **Book.**



With a heavy heart, you pulled out the small note book. Sans grimaced at you and began to wring his hands nervously as you searched for a writing utensil. Sans scurried after you as you began opening the drawers in your kitchen.

“Babe, no! _Please_!” Sans begged, following you like a lost puppy. He wrapped himself around you, sticking his legs between yours to try and mess up your walking. But you were determined and nothing was going to stop you.

_It needed to be done._

Finding a usable pen, you opened your book and flipped to the page where you could find room to write. Sans scrabbled to tug the pen out of your hand, but you spun to avoid him. “Sans, stop! It’s your own fault.”

Sans drooped to the ground in a heap of bones and sadness. You scribbled down your thoughts before snapping the book shut.

“Babe… _why_? Do you like seeing a broken skeleton?” Sans whimpered up to you with big white orbs. Sighing, you put away the pen before flipping through the book.

“You do it to yourself, babe.” You said, showing him the front of the notebook: _‘Sans’ Really Bad Puns.’ “_ Every one of your worst puns are written in here; organized by date, time, and theme of the pun.”

“I get it! But why write every sub-par-pun down?” Sans grumbled, sounding like Oscar the grouch. You snorted, putting the book in a new hiding spot. Sans had a habit of trying to hunt down the book to destroy it. He treated the damn book like it was a Horcrux.

“Maybe if you stopped using bad puns and kept with the funny ones.” You chuckled, kneeling down to press a loving kiss to Sans’ forehead. He snorted, grumpy, but accepted the kiss by leaning into the kiss.

The bad pun book shall reign supreme!

 


	6. Tree, Request*, Running.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Request: Smut! Needy sex, and slight dirty talk!

_**Tree.** _

Fall was a wonderful time of year. The colors of the leaves began changing, the warm rain, and the promise of rebirth and life.

Not to mention, apple picking.

You happened to _love_ apple picking, even if you were by yourself. Apples were your favorite fruit after all, and you loved to make things out of the apples you harvested; juice, cider, butter, sauce, pies, muffins, and breads.

This year, you were excited to share one of your favorite past times with your lover.

As Sans drove to the nearby orchard, you couldn’t help but bounce with excitement in your seat. Sans, amused by how excited you were getting, reached across the car bench to grab ahold of your hand.

“So, what do you find so ap _peal_ ing about picking fruit?” Sans asked as he took the turn into the orchard. It wasn’t a very busy day, thankfully, so you and Sans would have the pick of the apples.

“I love apples! And it’s so nice to pick your own food! It’s like we’re farmers!” You cheered, snorting at Sans pun. He parked the car, and before he could say anything, you were out of the car and running into the orchard.

“Woah!” Sans said, taking off his seatbelt. With a twitch of his eye socket, he teleported himself across the orchard and to your side. You were jumping into the air and your arms outstretched; your eyes trained on a bright apple that was hanging just out of your reach.

“You’re hard _core_ about apple picking, huh, babe?” Sans asked, leaning against the tree’s trunk. You stuck your tongue out at your boyfriend, who smirked. A cyan blue glow surrounded his hand before he closed it into a fist and knocked on the thick trunk of the tree.

The apple you wanted shimmied a bit before falling from the branch into your awaiting palms. “For the _apple of my eye_.”  

Giggling at the display of magic, you went over to your boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. “Thanks, bone boy.” You smiled, grabbing his hand. You led him down the rows of apple trees, picking a nice apple every so often and tucking it into a paper bag.

“You’re welcome, babe.” Sans said, enjoying the way your eyes lit up at the sight of the fruit bearing trees. “No problem at all.”

* * *

**  
_ Request: Sans has a bad day at work and comes home really sexually frustrates and NEEDS to be inside insert now! _ **

 

Sans could not possibly have constructed a worse day if he tried.

His day started off horribly. He woke up with only four minutes to get ready for his job at the ice cream parlor, which means he had to nix his normal morning routine of: slowly waking up, spooning you, packing you and himself lunches while you made breakfast, and then quietly eating breakfast sitting as close to you as possible as you both watched the boring morning news. 

This meant he had _no_ cuddles, _no_ breakfast, _no_ lunch, and _no_ time with you.

At the job, which he got to barley on time, he was swamped with customers. Not even reasonable customers. Every single angry soccer mom, aggravated parent, or annoying teenager seemed to walk into his store.

He had run out of the popular ice cream flavors three hours before the shop was supposed to close. Sans called the owner, who said that the earliest ice cream shipment would get there the next day. That meant angrier customers who didn’t get their specific flavored ice cream.

What did they expect _? Him to pull ice cream out of his skull?_

Then, while trying to get home, Sans found himself being heckled by some crazy MAM (Mothers Against Monsters) supporters. He didn’t bother to say anything to them, but he did flip them the boney bird before teleporting himself into the living room.

“Sans!” You yelped, surprised by your boyfriend’s sudden appearance. You were alone in the apartment, wearing almost nothing. Papyrus was off at Mettaton’s for the night, so you figured it was the best time to give Sans a little something special to come home to. Sheer black thigh highs led up to a gray and cyan blue thong. A matching cyan blue bra was wrapped, a little too tightly you might add, around the girls. You’d even done your hair a bit differently and peppered on some makeup.

Sans, heavily breathing, leered at you sensually spread across the couch.

_Just what he needed._

“Sans?” You asked, worried that he wasn’t enjoying your sexy getup. You felt pretty damn hot in it, but Sans’ lack of reaction was making you a little unnerved.

With a flash, all the lights in the apartment were out. From the darkness, you were suddenly bathed in cyan blue light. Sans, who was once by the front door, was now hovering over you. His grin was wide and hungry.

“Sa-” You whispered, but was cut off as Sans straddled you and pressed his entire body to yours. Fuck, you felt so warm against his bones.

“Baby girl…” Sans whispered into your ear, the huff of hot hair making the hair on the back of your neck prickle. “I need you, so bad.”

A familiar warmth coursing through your veins, you arched your body into Sans’. As a lover who usually enjoyed taking it slow and sensual, Sans shocked you with his ferocity.

Ripping the bra off your chest with a snap, Sans quickly went on to yank your panties down your legs. His hands contoured your legs, loving the way that the sheer thigh-highs hugged your legs and thighs.

Spreading your legs as wide as he could, Sans hands pinched and rubbed the insides of your thighs. “Baby girl, you look so nice. You feel so nice.”

With a how hiss, Sans slid two of his fingers into your pussy. Throwing your head back in pleasure, you let loose a wild moan. Sans, a look of carnal desire glowing in his eye sockets, scissored his fingers inside of you. He loved the way you moaned when he stretched you; whether it be with his fingers, his tongue, or his cock.

“Do you need me, babe? Because I need to be inside of you  _n o w.”_ Sans growled, yanking his fingers out of you with a quick jerk. You cried out at the empty feeling, wanting Sans to fill you back up and make you feel whole again.

With a sense of bestial urgency, Sans spread your legs further and crawled closer to the apex of your thighs. The head of his cock rubbed along your slit, gathering the moisture of your arousal. Before you could beg him to hurry up, Sans savagely rammed his cock into you.

Panting, you scrambled to latch your hands somewhere onto your lover. Sans grabbed onto your wrists and slammed them down onto the mattress above your head. Your lover’s rasping breaths fell over your neck as Sans leaned over you. His thrusts were nothing short of animalistic.

Your entire body was shaking and you found yourself unable to keep from writhing underneath him. “Yeah, baby girl. That’s it. _Squirm for me_. I love it, I love watching your body move under me.”

You felt like your every nerve was vibrating. Every inch of your skin was on fire and begging to be touched by Sans. Noticing how desperate your high pitched yowls and moans had become, Sans let go of your wrists. He took ahold of your hips and jerked you up higher into a different angle.

“Fuck!” Sans growled as your inner muscles constricted around his dick. Sans sped up his pace, his hands holding onto you tightly enough to leave marks. God, you loved the marks.

Sans’ hip bones smashed mercilessly against your slowly reddening skin. You could feel your release closing in on you. You called out for Sans, trying to warn him that you were so _so_ close to cumming.

“ _Y e s.”_ Sans hissed, hunching over you and driving his cock deeper inside of you. Your knees buckled and your legs began to twitch uncontrollably from the earth shattering euphoria that rained over you. You felt as though your body was about to implode.

Grunting, Sans let out a gasp before emptying himself inside of you. He sobbed as he continued to give little thrusts; milking himself through his orgasm. You whimpered at the feeling of his slowly fading cock brushing along your ultra-sensitive passage.

“Babe…” Sans gasped for air, leaning up to press his brow bone to yours. “I needed this…thank you, baby.”

Humming, you stretched out and yawned like a pleased lioness. “I think I’ll be needing more of that, too.”

* * *

 

**_  
Running  _ **

Sans was almost certain that he was not going to make it.

“LET’S GO, BROTHER!”

Papyrus, who was running in front of him, wasn’t even sweating. Frisk was easily keeping up with the taller skeleton with a cheery smile on their face. Sans grumbled, shoving his clenched fists deeper into the pocket of his hoodie.

 _‘You’d run faster if your hands were free._ ’ Frisk signed to Sans with a helpful smile.

Papyrus and Frisk had found a flyer for a local 5k race while at the grocery store. All the proceeds went to the local food pantry. As soon as you and Frisk explained to Papyrus what a food pantry was; the tallest skeleton demanded to sign up for the run.

No child should be without a plate of warm spaghetti!

The overwhelming love he had for his brother was the exact reason Sans found himself running in the 5k.

“I didn’t hear that I couldn’t walk the race.” Sans grumbled, looking at the seemingly endless road ahead of him. “__________ got out of running.”

 “___________ told me she donated to the cause and wanted to be waiting for us at the end of the race! She didn’t want Toriel to be waiting by herself!” Papyrus said, turning back to face ahead. He was wearing a pair of neon blue jogging pants, a crop top that read ‘ _running hottie’_ and a bright green sweat headband. Frisk was wearing a cute little yellow running shorts and matching jacket ensemble with a shirt underneath that read _‘if found, drag across the finish line’_. Sans on the other hand, was wearing the same thing he always did: running shorts, blue hoodie, blue sneakers. Same old same old.

Sans groaned and moaned the entire race. Papyrus and Frisk did run ahead, but Papyrus always slowed down and waited if Sans fell back too far. He didn’t want to leave his brother. Neither runners seemed to mind waiting for the shorter skeleton.

When the finish line came into view, Sans felt like he might cry in joy.

“WOOHOO!” You screamed, catching sight of your lover and your two friends. You and Toriel began to scream and cheer as the trio jogged down the street towards the finish. Sans looked like he wished he was being dragged across the line. He shot you the filthiest of looks as he jogged listlessly past you.

“You did it, my child!” Toriel cheered, running to where the runners finished and picking up Frisk into her arms. Frisk giggled and began to sign rapidly to their mother. You jogged over to Papyrus, who was holding a wilting Sans in his arms.

“I’m so proud of you guys!” You giggled, getting onto your tiptoes so that you could be eye-level with Sans as he was being held. “Especially you, my baby bones.”

 _“I…hope…you…eat…a cockroach.”_ Sans gasped for air, weakly throwing a playful punch towards you. You chuckled and caught Sans’ hand and pressed a kiss to the sweaty knuckles. A small smile crossed your skeleton’s face.

“Let’s go home!” Papyrus said, gently transferring Sans into your arms. You held your boyfriend, who nuzzled himself into your chest. He was so glad this run was over.

“At least it was for a good cause.” You offered sheepishly.

“Yeah.” Sans sighed, nuzzling himself deeper into your arms as you began to walk to the car. “I guess.”

You pressed a kiss to your skeleton’s forehead. “Mhm. Good fast-walking, by the way.”

“Slow paced jogging.” Sans corrected you. You rolled your eyes. Your boyfriend was too cute for words.


	7. Exception*, Maps, Percentages*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Exception: Kitchen sex, dirty talk.  
> Percentages: Body praise, smutty touching, slight teaching kink. 
> 
> I've got a list of requests that I'm getting to! So don't be afraid to offer more requests!  
> Tumblr: http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_ Exception*  _ **

Ever since Papyrus had found out that you and Sans had become sexually active, he came up with a list of rules:

  1. Don’t wake up anyone in the apartment building.
  2. Keep the door closed.
  3. Be safe.



And the most important:

  1. No sex in Papyrus’ beloved kitchen.



You sat at the kitchen breakfast bar, contemplating your next actions over a cup of green tea. Papyrus had packed up his bag for a weekend at Mettaton’s. You knew that Sans and you would have the apartment all to yourselves. No one to walk in…no one to muffle yourselves for. 

And no reason to uphold rule number four.

“Sans…” You called, stretching your neck to peer into the living room, where your boyfriend was watching television. He hummed, indicated that he had heard you, but made no indication of moving. You knew that once Sans knew what you wanted, he wouldn’t be so sluggish.

“Yeah, baby?” Sans called back, stretching out on the couch.

“Come here.” You called, scooting the bar chair you were sitting on away from the counter.

“Whyyy~” Sans groaned playfully. He had gotten back from work only an hour or so ago and his bones were still aching.

“I’m in the kitchen~” You cooed to your boyfriend. You unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, making sure they made a loud noise as you kicked them to the floor. Pulling your shirt over your head, you threw the cloth into the living room where it landed atop Sans’ skull.

Sans sighed, “Rule four” and pointed to the list of rules that Papyrus made.

Oh yeah, you forgot to mention that Papyrus made a physical copy of his list of rules. And hung it up in the living room.  He even used glitter pens and scented markers. The calligraphy was actually very good if you were honest.

“And who’s here to uphold rule four?” You asked, sling shooting your underwear into the living room and over Sans’ head. “We can make an… _exception_.”

With a flash of cyan light, Sans was before you with a leering grin on his face. With a clink of his jawbone, all of his clothes were gone and you were hoisted up onto the breakfast bar. Stepping between your spread legs, Sans hunched down to run his tongue along your chest.

“I love the way you think.” Sans chuckled, his tongue trailing the valley between your breasts. You placed one hand at the vertebrae of Sans’ neck and the other went down to massage his pelvis bones.

With a shudder, Sans magic began to form his cock. The cyan magic rushed between his legs, much like blood did with a human, and caused an engorged erection to swell from his pelvis. You wrapped your hand around the throbbing cock and pumped the magical muscle. Sans moaned, pressing his skull into the flesh of your stomach. You always knew exactly how to touch him. He loved the way your hand wrapped around him and squeezed him so perfectly.  

Flicking your thumb over the head of Sans’ cock, you couldn’t hold back the moan that erupted from you when a bead of precome ran down your wrist. God, you needed him inside of you in any way you could get him. Your hips began to thrust with the same tempo as your hand. You couldn’t help the natural rhythm of your body, which was attuned with Sans.

Sans thumb ran down the seam of your hip until he found your clit. You whined when his thumb circled your sensitive and engorged nub. The feather light touches were torturous and you were ready to sob if Sans didn’t give you some kind of pressure.

Thrusting up into his hand, Sans chuckled. “There’s no reason to rush. After all, there is no one here.”

Tormented by your own words, you cried as Sans slid a finger into your throbbing entrance. The grip you had on his cock was tightened, causing him to gasp breathlessly. Kissing along the skin of your stomach, Sans began to mumble into you. How much he loved you, how he felt so lucky to be able to touch you, and how he loved the ways your bodies pressed together.

“Sans~” You groaned, your hips gyrating and pushing up in an attempt to get his fingers deeper inside of you. You loved the way his bones rubbed along your inner muscles. There was no flesh or skin to soften his movements, but you had grown to love the wonderfully cool and hard feeling of his fingers inside of you.

“I’m here baby girl…I’m right here.” Sans whispered to you as he slid a third finger into your pussy. The gradual stretching was making your skin itch with anticipation. You didn’t need to be stretched, you knew you were already wet enough from your arousal. You whined and wiggled around shifting Sans’ fingers inside of you.

“Sans, c’mon! The sign says ‘no sex in the kitchen’, not ‘no fooling around’.” You hissed, your inner muscles tightening around Sans’ fingers as the tips of the bones brushed over something inside of you that made your soul throb.  “There!”

“ _Ah_ ~” Sans chuckled, keeping his fingers deep inside of you and rubbing his fingertips on the spongy flesh of your g-spot. “But I thought you wanted more. Do you want my fingers here or my cock?”

“ _Uhh_!” You groaned, your mind scrambled. You didn’t care what Sans gave you, as long as he kept touching that spot. At long as he kept doing that, you couldn’t care if the apartment building was crashing down around the two of you.

“ _Hmmm_ …I always knew fuckin’ in the kitchen would be good, but I never knew it would be this… _sweet_.” Sans said, making a show of pulling his fingers out of your pussy and bringing his glistening phalanges to his face. A cyan blue slightly transparent tongue wrapped around his fingers and licked all your juices off.

“Sans! Please…this is…I want you.” You managed to conjure some broken words, much to Sans’ smug delight. Cupping your cheek, Sans ran his thumb over the swollen flesh of your bottom lip. He pressed a toothy kiss and nipped your lips, whispering a hushed “I love you”. 

“I l-love you, too.” Your voice was hoarse with emotion and desire. Sans hummed, kissing you while he unwrapped your hand from around his dick, which you were very reluctant to let go of. Taking his dick in his hand, Sans pressed the head of his cock against your slit and rubbed.

Sans groaned, pulling away from your lips to look down at your soon to be connected bodies. His blue precome was mixing with your arousal, which made his cock throb even harder. Pressing the head of his dick into your clit, Sans roughly massaged your engorged nub.

“SANS!” You cried, your hands scrabbling for his shoulders. Your nails dug into his bones as you wailed and sobbed underneath your skeletal lover.

“I’m comin’ baby…here I come.” Sans shushed you, pressing the head of his cock to your soaking entrance. Sans eased his length into you, the ribbed cock brushing gloriously along your walls. You whined, placing your feet on the counter and spreading your thighs as wide as you could. The shift of your hips caused Sans cock so slide inside you a little faster, gaining a moan from Sans.

“Baby, so…good…” Sans groaned once his entire dick was sheathed inside of you. Your velvet walls massaged his throbbing cock. You pushed your hips up into Sans, shifting his dick inside of you.

“Move~” You begged, wriggling your hips. Sans gripped your hips and drove into you. Unable to find purchase, your body flailed as Sans drove you further towards an intense orgasm. The head of his cock found your g-spot, making your legs shake violently.

“I got you, baby girl, let go.” Sans whispered into your ear, his hot breath washing over the cartilage. “Come for me. I need to feel you…I want to feel you squeeze me. How you made me come ‘cause you’re so tight. You feel so good wrapped around me; so warm…so wet. And it’s all for me, right?”

You nodded, your mouth dry from gasping, panting and moaning.

Sans let out a hearty chuckle. “Good baby, because this-” Sans emphasized his words with a deep thrust. “this is all yours, baby girl. Never anything or anyone but you. Always you. I’ll never feel anything better than being inside of you.”

Sans grumbled words was making your blood pump harder and your heartbeat to throb in your head. With a few final thrusts, your pussy tightened around Sans and tried to pull him in deeper. Yowling, you grabbed Sans ribs and arched into him as your orgasm exploded over you.

 _“Y e s_.” Sans hissed, his left eye blazing a deeper blue. “ _G o n n a  c u m  i n s i d e  y o u .  F i l l  y o u  u p .”_

With a savage thrust, Sans drove himself deeply inside and coated your entire passage with an explosion of cyan cum. He milked himself with a few slow thrusts, causing you to mewl as his softening cock massaged your slick walls.

When he pulled out, a small stream of blue cyan cum came from your entrance and dribbled down your lower lips and onto the counter. Sans cooed, rubbing his thumb along your swollen entrance to try and massage more cum out of you. That was one of his kinks; Sans loved to watch his cum drip out of you; to know that he was the one that filled you.

“We…gotta clean this counter.” You said, relaxing against the counter; letting the cool material chill your heated skin. Sans chuckled, running his fingers over your skin.

“It’s cute that you think we’re done.”

* * *

 

**_ Map _ **

One of Sans’ hobbies was the typography of the Aboveground. Any map that your boney boyfriend could get his hands on he would stare at it, completely enraptured. His phalanges traced streets and skimmed over rivers and borders.

“Why do you like maps so much?” You had asked one day, curious.

Sans was hovering over a map of the Philippine Islands, eye sockets tracing the form of every land mass. “Because the Aboveground is so vast. So new and…wonderful.” 

Sans told you that the Underground was small and all the monsters were practically pushed together. The entire Underground would fit within the confines of a third of Manhattan . You couldn’t imagine being cooped up in that small of a space for so long.

He said he loved looking at maps because they symbolized never being trapped again.

The next day you went out and bought a giant map of the world to cover one of the walls of your shared bedroom.

* * *

 

**_ Percentage* _ **

You were splayed out on the couch, your legs swinging slowly off the side. Sans was in a swivel chair at your side, an anatomy book in his lap and a notebook placed atop his book. Sans had begun classes at the closest University, and he asked you for your help to study basic human anatomy.

“So the human body…think of it in percentages.” You said, waving your hand over your naked form. “We are about…roughly 70 percent water, 16 percent proteins, and 14 percent other elements.”

Sans nodded, finding the place in his textbook where there was similar information.

“Our blood is 85 percent, our brain is 80 percent, our muscles 75 percent, and our cells are 90 percent water.” You said, taking Sans hand and pressing it against the different areas of your form.

“If you’re made of so much water…is that why you float?” Sans asked curiously, pressing his hand into your thigh.

“Huh.” You were stumped. You never considered that. “Possibly? I’m not sure.”

“Are humans closely related to Washuas?” Sans asked again, coming up to your face to poke at your cheek. “Or some other water based monster?”

“I don’t think so. Monsters and Humans might have had a past ancestor, but we are very different biologically speaking. I mean, monsters don’t have blood, just magic.” You said thoughtfully, stretching your legs.

Sans hummed in thought as he studied you in comparison to his anatomy text book’s diagram. He ran his hands over the body parts and muttered the names of your parts to himself. You could feel yourself getting hot. You couldn’t jump his bones right now, he had a test to study for and you told him you’d be fine with him using you as a study tool.

All common sense was thrown out the window when Sans hand fanned down to cup you between your legs.

“You sure are made of water.” Sans hummed, rubbing his palm slowly over your clit. “You’re gushing. Why didn’t you tell me you were horny, baby?”

Embarrassed, you shifted on your back and unconsciously bucking your hips up into Sans’ palm. You could feel your body heat up further and your pussy begin to leak faster. Sans chuckled, his fingers circling your entrance.

“Y-you’re supposed to be studying.” You said breathlessly, your hips rocking along with Sans’ hand.

“I am, babe.” Sans whispered, his free hand going to your breast to squeeze the flesh lovingly. “I’m studying.”

Feeling confident, you threw yourself up to sit and dislodged both of Sans’ hands. Tossing his text book to the floor, you threw Sans onto the couch and climbed onto his lap. Cupping your ass, Sans gasped as you rocked your naked crotch into his clothed lap.

“How about I put on a little…demonstration for you?” You whispered to Sans, arching your back to show off your chest to your lover. Sans groaned, the back of his skull hiding the back of the couch.

“God, baby, please.” Sans said, his skeletal fingers squeezing the flesh of your ass. “I promise to pay attention and…retain as much information as I can.”

“I bet you will, bone boy.” You said, tugging Sans’ shirt up and over his head. “You better.”


	8. Request: Fight, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has two parts because the request I did ending up being SOOOO long. It's like 5 or 6 pages I believe! Enjoy<3 
> 
> Fight: Warnings: cursing, mentions of cheating.   
> Love: Warnings: slight nudity and a little mentioning of sex 
> 
> Tumblr: http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

_**Request: little bit of angst/hurt and comfort for a drabble. Like, Sans and the reader get into a bad argument and she starts packing her things, he starts begging her not to go** _

 

Sans was furious. He couldn’t recall in recent memory ever being this angry. He understood that you had your problems, so did he, but sometimes your insecurities were just too much for him to handle. It had never been this bad before; your self-depreciating ways coupled with your lack of trust in him. He couldn’t believe you’d even entertain the thought of him _even thinking_ about cheating on you.

It became apparent when you and Sans had gone out a few months ago. Grillby had opened up a new pub Aboveground, which was co-owned by himself and his niece, Shula. Shula was a nice young green flame monster with a passion for business and a bit too friendly for your taste. You didn’t like how she sat herself besides Sans and talked solely to him for upwards of ten to fifteen minutes while the two of you were on a date.  

Well…supposed to be on a date.

Sans had calmed you down and told you that Shula was only a friend to him. Maybe she was too intimidated or shy to talk to you. You sat there in disbelief as Sans stood up for her and told you to back off.

That was about two months ago.

Currently, you and Sans had been dating for a year. The true anniversary date was tomorrow, but Sans had to work that night. He offered to take you out tonight instead, and you were ecstatic at first. Grillby’s was nothing new, but it was your and Sans’ favorite pub and you found yourself gussying yourself up for your date.

Wearing a new sweater, fresh makeup, and heeled boots that made you tower over your boyfriend; you felt like a million dollars. Sans wrapped his arm around your waist with a little more effort than usual, and the two of you were off.

You had been having a good time at the pub. Until Shula had come in. She usually didn’t work on this night, so seeing her green glow instantly soured your mood. In her school girl uniform, she practically skipped towards the booth you and Sans were sitting in.

“Sansy!” Shula gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She didn’t even look your way. The eternal green flame forced herself into the booth beside Sans and began talking to him. Sans smiled and humored her.

He didn’t even mention you.

Didn’t even look at you.

You sat in silence, watching the two monsters talk as if you weren’t even there. A minute became five…then ten…then fifteen. Not one word or glance was thrown your way. Not even a hello. Shula still had one arm thrown over Sans’ shoulder and her body pressed against Sans. He wasn’t even pushing her away!

If they were going to act like you weren’t there, you didn’t see a point in actually _being_ there.

Tugging your coat over your shoulders, you caught the smug glance Shula sent your way. Oh, she was _nowhere_ near as innocent that Sans thought she was. Shula knew exactly what she was doing.

Sans glanced up at you, confused, as you left the booth. Without as much as a goodbye, you were on your feet and out the door. It was dark and cold outside, so you huddled into yourself and fast walked down the sidewalk.

You made it back to the apartment building and went up the elevator to your floor. Once inside your apartment, you shucked off your coat and boots. You poured yourself a cup of coffee and went into the bathroom to begun scrubbing off your makeup.

So much for a good date night. Happy anniversary to you, right?

Why did you even bother?

Humorlessly chuckling to yourself, you were silenced as you heard the front door slam open.

“_____________!” Sans called for you.  That familiar anger bubbled up inside Sans. He couldn’t believe you walked out on him like that! The two of you were having such a nice time. He thought this nonsense about Shula was over. Sans couldn’t believe how childish you were being.

“Bathroom.” You called back, picking up a damp wash cloth and scrubbing at your skin. Sans stomped into the hallway, fuming. He stood in the open doorway of the bathroom, seething and grinding his teeth.

“What is your problem?” Sans hissed.

“I left you to talk to your _friend_.” You said without a beat. You could hear Sans gritting his sharp canines. You were trying to calm yourself down, but you couldn’t stop the bubbling anger that simmered your blood.

“Are… _you. fucking. kidding. me_?” Sans growled, his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“I wish.” You snorted, taking the nice barrette out of your hair. No point in having your hair done up nicely for no reason. “I guess after fifteen minutes of being pointedly ignored. I know when I’m not wanted.”

Sans was speechless. Almost. “You left because you think you were gettin’ ignored. _What are ya’, three?_ ” 

Okay, that stung.

You decided to ignore Sans, knowing that if you said something mean, you would never be able to take it back. You knew that words said in anger were the hardest to atone for. As mad as you were, you didn’t want to hurt your lover.

Sans didn’t share the same sentiment.

“I thought we talked about this!” Sans shouted, throwing his arms out in exasperation. _“I. am. not. cheating. on. you. with. Shula_.  But fuck forbid a single reasonable thought goes through your thick skull.”

Stung worse. You remained silent, as angry as you were.

“I’ve told you time and time, _and time_ , again. Shula is not up to anything. You’re just insane!” Sans’ voice was getting louder and louder. His left eye socket began to pulse cyan, yellow, and neon green.

The sting now became a throb of hurt.

Still, you said nothing, trying to focus on the slightly coarse fabric of the washcloth as you shakily wiped away your mascara.

“And the funny thing is.” Sans laughed mirthlessly. “Is that you don’t trust me. After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t trust me.”

It wasn’t that you didn’t trust him…it was just…he didn’t even try to tell Shula to knock it off. He let her do whatever she wanted. If you threw yourself at someone else like Shula threw herself at Sans; you bet Sans would lose his skull in jealousy.

Before you could utter a word, Sans started up again. “I understand that you don’t like yourself, or whatever _bullshit_ you tell your therapist, but don’t take it out on me. I haven’t done anything wrong. And why are you _even still here_ if you don’t trust me?”

That dull throb of pain was now a spark of agony.

Sans opened his mouth, when a soft sob left you, slightly muffled by the washcloth you held to your face. Sans stalled, his jaw shutting with a click of bone. His magic started pounding through his body as he watched you. Your entire body shuddered as you hid your face in the cloth.

He…he didn’t mean to make you cry. Sans was angry that you had walked out on him. He just wanted to have a good night with you, and in his mind he thought that you had ruined a good night due to childish jealousy.

“G-get out!” You yelped, blindly reaching out for the edge of the bathroom door so that you could close yourself away.

“I will!” Sans said, still steaming mad. “And I don’t expect you to be here when I get back!”

Angered, you slammed the bathroom door shut in his face. Quickly locking the door with shaking hands, you heavily sat yourself down on the flat lip of the tub. Sobbing into the makeup stained wash cloth in your hands, you let yourself go.

How could Sans, _your sweet Sans_ , say such horrible things to you? You were expecting him to be angry when he returned home, but never how furious he was. You’d only ever heard such coldness in his tone when Sans spoke to Mettaton or the recently plotted Flowey/Asriel.

With a cold shiver down your back, you realized that you had to pack your bags. Sans just kicked you out. That’s what he meant, right? Sniffling, afraid to look at your tear stained face in the mirror as you past, you hurried into the bedroom you shared with Sans. Tugging one of your larger rolling luggage cases, you began to shove your clothes into the bag.

Sans, on the other hand, was storming down the street back to Grillby’s. He couldn’t believe you! He angrily tugged the hood of his jacket over his skull. He couldn’t be with someone who didn’t trust him. He’d given you every part of himself; bared every inch of his soul and bones to you. And yet, it wasn’t enough. You didn’t trust him or his friend. Sans had known Shula for years and knew she was a good friend.

Angrily, Sans threw open the door to the pub. He sat himself at the bar, waiting for Grillby to come over to give him a shot of something to warm his bones.

Behind him, a pair of drunken rabbit monsters were talking loudly. Sans ignored them…until he heard his name. About to turn around, Sans froze when he realized that they were talking about him; unaware of his presence.

“Can you believe Sans?” One bunny slurred.

“ _Blind_.” The other snorted. “Completely _blind_.”

Sans frowned, subtlety leaning a little in the rabbits’ direction. He was blind to what?

“And d-did you see how Shula looked at ___________ when she ran off?” The first rabbit hiccupped. “That little flame knows she’s burnin’ ___________ up.”

Sans frowned and his brow bone furrowed.

“And how she talks about Sans? Shula knows that they’re together, but she thinks she can break ‘em up.” Bunny number two snorted, knocking back another shot. Sans was frowning now. These rabbits were at the pub every night. And while they were drunks, they weren’t liars.

“Sansy!”

Startled, Sans spun on his barstool. Shula was skipping up to sit beside him. The two rabbits blanched, scooting away from the skeleton and flame elemental. Once seated at the bar, Shula smiled down at Sans, adjusting the collar of her uniform. And by adjusting, she tugged the collar down as far as she could.  

“__________ went home?” Shula asked, smiling. Nodding to Grillby for a shot of something heavy, Sans shrugged.

“Yup.” Sans said, thanking Grillby as the larger elemental put the glass down in front of him. Gillby shot Shula an accusatory glance, but slowly went back to his duties. Shula giggled, a clearly fake high pitched sound.

“You should be with someone who doesn’t mind going out with you.” Shula commented slyly.

Sans hummed, the numb throbbing in his chest becoming slightly painful. “Oh…hmm, yep.”

“Someone like me.” Shula sighed, her elbow pressing into the bar. Shocked, Sans shook himself into a more aware state.

“What?” Sans asked, dumbfounded.

Shula laughed, another fake and practiced attempt at a sultry giggle. “You seriously haven’t noticed? I’ve been hitting on you, bonehead.”

Sans frowned. “You know I’m with ______________.” He couldn’t bring himself to say he was with you…well… _was_ being the past tense.  

“So?” Shula huffed, adjusting her knee high socks. “Leave her. I’ve been so forward, I don’t know how she hasn’t noticed that I want her to back off.”

The cogs in Sans’ skull began to turn. You weren’t upset because of him; not necessarily. You had been upset because Shula WAS trying to cause a rift in your relationship and Sans had been too boneheaded to notice.

To Sans, there was no one in the world but you. Everyone else was seen as a platonic friend, never anything more.  Sans had subconsciously ignored Shula’s flirting because it didn’t seem plausible to him to ever have a partner but you.

“Are you serious?” Sans hissed angrily. “We’re friends.”

“We can be more.” Shula whispered, attempting to be sensual. She came off as nasally.

Sans slammed down his glass. “Stop. There is no way, no way, that you and I will ever do or be anything. Erase any thought of us happening out of your wick. I’m going home to my girl.” 

Sans almost froze as he slid off the barstool. Would you even be home? He had…he had broken up with you and…had he told you to leave?

The realization of all the horrible things that he had said replayed in Sans’ skull as his magic rumbled to life. In a blink and a clink of bones, Sans was outside the apartment door. He didn’t have the guts to open the door to see you gone. How could he have said all those horrible things to you?

After you’ve given him all of yourself. Bared your entire soul and body to him.

Sans felt like, pardon the term, a monster.

You, on the other hand ,were sobbing as you packed. Your clothes were all packed, so you only had your personal effects left to pack. Your giant rolling suitcase became full, so you pulled out your largest duffle bag from your empty closet.

Shoving all your books, CDs, knick knacks, and little things into your duffle bag, you couldn’t stop your tears. Sans’ words had hurt. _Horribly_. Your chest was positively throbbing. You weren’t crazy…okay, you were a _little strange_ , but you knew right from wrong and reality from fiction.

Zipping up your suitcase, you began to drag your bags out of the bedroom. Scanning the apartment once to make sure you hadn’t forgotten anything. Pulling out your phone, you called for an Uber. You’d spend the night at Undyne’s before making your next move.

You froze when the door to the apartment swung open.

Sans’ soul throbbed.

You were still here. His baby was still here.

“Baby.” Sans said breathlessly, taking a step into the apartment.

“B…baby?” You were surprised, blinking at your lover. Sans grimaced through his relieved smile. He approached you with his arms out, like he was expecting you to hug him.

“Yeah…I’ve…I-I’ve always called you my baby.” Sans said, stepping closer. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Oh.” You said coldly. “I thought I wasn’t baby anymore. I’m now…what were your words? _Hmm_ ….oh _yeah_ :  three-years-old, stupid, thick-skulled, insane, and not living here anymore.” 

Sans felt tears welling up in his sockets. Hearing those words from your mouth made him throb in pain. You throwing his own words back at him was horrible. They didn’t feel like words; they felt like punches.

“___-____________.” Sans stuttered brokenly. “I am so, so sorry. You were right.”

You huffed, rolling your eyes. “I know I’m right.”

“Shula was hitting on me, she admitted it to me herself. I only ever saw her as a friend, so I didn’t notice. I thought she was just an overly physical person. I’m sorry, baby girl.” Sans said, his magic throbbing harder in panic as you sat down to put on your boots.

After all, these boots were made for walking.

“Oh, I’m so glad you trusted me.” You growled out, still horribly wounded by Sans’ words.

Sans winced. “Baby, please listen to me, please!”

“Why!?” You shouted, standing and dragging your suitcase, with your stuffed duffle bag thrown on top, towards the front door. “Why should I? You made it very clear that I’m not welcome here. After all, I’m stupid and crazy. Just another thing for me _to tell my therapist_ ; really nice jab by the way. You _know_ I’m sensitive about going to counseling, so it _was really big of you_ to throw it back in my face.”

Sans grimaced. He knew that your counseling sessions were a touchy subject for you. The sessions were helping you immensely, but you were still very reluctant to talk about them. You hadn’t even told anyone, other than Sans, about your sessions.

“I know. It…all those things that I said, they were so horrible of me to say.” Sans said, hurrying over to your side. He couldn’t let you leave without him knowing how sorry he was. “I didn’t mean a word of it. I was so angry and blind, and I purposely said things that I know would hurt you.”

You whimpered, clenching the handle of your suitcase. “Why? Why would you want to hurt me? You don’t think I wasn’t angry? I’m angry as hell right now, but I’m not sinking as low as you.”

Sans held his skull in his hands, translucent blue sweat beading down. “I was angry! I wasn’t thinking straight. I was hurt because….because I thought you didn’t trust me. That you expected me to c-cheat on you.”

“It was never about that!” You said, frustrated. “I was upset because Shula was clearly openly hitting on you and you just…let her do it.”

“It seemed like I let her do it because I had no idea that she was hitting on me.” Sans tried to reason.

“Oh please.” You snorted, rolling your eyes. “It was so obvious that I’m sure those two drunken bunnies that sit at the bar every night noticed.”

Sans blanched before flushing neon blue. How right you were.

“I…I’m so sorry, babe.” Sans said, stepping closer to you and grabbing the handle of the suitcase. His grip covered your hand and his bones squeezed your flesh. 

“And?” You shrugged, trying to come off as uncaring. All you wanted was for him to beg you to stay. To tell you that he loved you. That’s what you needed. 

Sans didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell you he loved you and beg you to stay. But would you listen? Did he even deserve to have you as his lover? After all, he said those horrible things to you.

“I am…so sorry. I will never forget saying….saying those things to you. I will never forget talking to you like that and I will never do it again.” Sans said,  his knees making a muffled bang as he knelt to the floor beside your feet.

Surprised by his move, you wanted to back away, but you found yourself frozen. “Please don’t leave me, baby. I can’t begin to apologize to you tonight, but I’ll make it up to you for the rest of forever.”

You pursed your lips as you let go of the suitcase handle. “Sans, I…I hurt.”

A pained frown crossed Sans’ skull. “I know babe, and that’s because of me. All my fault, baby, all mine. You were only trying to get me to see what was happening, and I snapped at you for it instead of listening to you. Please stay, baby girl.”

You wrung your hands together, unsure of what to do with your hands. “Why should I stay?”  

Sans, still on his knees, looked up at you with a glimmer of hope in his eye sockets. “Because I love you and you have a home here. You, me, Papyrus; we’re a family. Because I need and want to make you see that I didn’t mean a single word of what I said to you in anger. Please.”

You felt your anger begin to waver. But could you forgive him?

“__________....please.” Sans said softly. He prayed to every human and monster deity he could name.

With a deep breath, you took your coat off and threw it onto the coat rack. You toed your boots off and offered a hand to Sans. He grasped your hand as you gently tugged him to his feet. His bones cracked as he stood with a sheepish smile on his skull.

He better not think that all was forgotten.

“I’m still mad.” You said, turning and tugging your bags back towards the hallway.

“I know.” Sans said, quickly taking your bags from you and eagerly beginning to carry them for you.

“And I’m moving into the spare bedroom next to Pap’s.” You said, stalling your boyfriend as he was about to drag your bags into the bedroom the two of you had shared.

“Whatever you want.” He said without a fight, taking your bags into the spare bedroom. You wanted to go to bed. Sans hopped into the spare bed and held his open arms out to you.

“And I’m not sleeping with you.” You said, hoping that he would understand the double meeting.

Sans frowned, but hurriedly unwrapped himself from the blankets. “Whatever you need.”

“For how long I’m not sure...awhile.” You said, crawling into the now empty bed.

“However long you need.” Sans said, tugging the sheets up to your chin. Sans ran his hand over your forehead, unsure if you would be okay with a kiss and too scared to ask and be rejected. Sans flicked off the bedroom light, slowly closing the door with a soft click.

You slept restlessly for a few hours. You woke up around four hours after Sans tucked you in. The spare room felt barren and cold. You felt a cold rock in the pit of your stomach.

You couldn’t do this.

Slipping out of bed, you tip toed into the hallway. You could hear Papyrus snoring away in his race car bed. Your shared bedroom door, now only Sans’ bedroom, was open by a hair. Toeing the door open, you closed the door behind you as you went over to the side of the bed.

Your lover, nothing but a handsome lump of bones wrapped up in the sheets, clung onto your pillow. The image was so heartbreakingly sweet. You poked your lover’s shoulder. Sans grumbled in his sleep, nuzzling deeper into your pillow, inhaling deeply.

“Sans…babe?” You whispered, kneeling on the mattress. Sans mumbled, his arm coming up to wipe away a line of drool from his chin.

“Baby?” Sans grumbled, pushing himself up in bed. “A-are you…you’re not leaving, r-right?”

You shook your head and Sans let out a deep sigh of relief. “Can I sleep with you?”    

Sans smiled softly, opening his arms for you. You quickly crawled into your lovers arms and felt instantly soothed by his scent and coolness of his bones.

“Whatever you need, baby.”

* * *

**_ Love  _ **

You knew waking up would be horrible. Sans had gone off on a trip with Alphy’s and the royal family back down to the Underground. Your lover would be gone for about three days, which didn’t seem like much, but you knew you’d miss your skeleton horribly.

After spending a night of intense love making, the two of you finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. Sans had woken you before he left and it was hard for you to watch him leave the bedroom. Before he left, Sans made you a hot drink, wrapped you in one of his hoodies and as many blankets as he could find, and found you the tablet with the long power cord and left you with Netflix and a kiss.

It was now noon and you had blasted through five episodes of your favorite show. You figured it was time to get up, stretch, go to the bathroom, and get yourself a snack before returning to your lair.

As you opened your bedroom door, paper crumpled under your palm. You jerked your hand away from the door knob in shock. There, stuck to the door knob, was a little blue sticky note. Plucking it from your door knob, you read the small circular writing that you knew was that of your lover.

‘ _Good morning.’_ It read.  A small blue heart was scribbled underneath the words in place of his signature.

Smiling to yourself, you shoved the note into the pocket of your sweatpants. Stretching your arms over your head with a yawn, you went into the bathroom. There, stuck to the large mirror, was another sticky note.

_‘You’re the most beautiful girl in the world.’_

Pocketing this new note, you did your usual morning/mid-afternoon routine. While washing your hands, you found another little note attached to the soap’s pump. _‘I used to be addicted to soap, but I’m clean now for you babe.’_

God forbid he miss a chance for a pun.  

For the next few days that Sans was gone, you found dozens more of those little notes. On the fridge, inside your car, at your work, inside the freezer, on the shower handle, and other hidden places. Each note said something sweet, and some even had really bad puns.

But each made you smile and miss your boyfriend just a bit more.

_‘I want you to be happy when I get home. And naked.’_

With the final note found on the night he was supposed to return home, you had just enough time to shower and undress. Just as you sprawled your naked body across the living room couch, Sans opened the front door.

“I’m….” Sans stopped, staring at you in slack jawed awe. You wiggled your eye brows at him and motioned for him to come closer.

“I’m naked.” You cooed to your skeleton. “Now make me…happy."


	9. Request: Jealous of G. Mom; Request: Happy With Yourself*; Request: Lap Dance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Request: Happy With Yourself: No actual smut, but there is mentions of smut and a little bit of dirty talk and sexual body praise ;) 
> 
> Request: Lap Dance: SMUT! Lots of smut, a lap dance, dirty talk, and a little taste at Dom!Sans. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask for a request! There's not much I won't do ;) Just comment here, or message me on Tumblr! I love to talk (:  
> Tumblr: http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_ if you're taking requests, can i maybe ask for one where readers feeling kind of jealous of toriel and sans notices? i've been listening to "stacy's mom" and its kind of striking a cord with me since i call toriel my mom _ **

You watched on in silence as Toriel and Sans laughed together. You had taken Frisk to the park, as you did every Sunday morning, as to give Toriel a break to have time for herself and to grade some papers. You always dropped Frisk back off at home around noon, where you’d find Toriel alone at her kitchen table with a stack of papers.

Today, instead, you found her with your boyfriend. The two monsters were telling puns as they always did. You never told Sans, but sometimes you couldn’t help the spark of jealousy that flared up in your chest whenever you saw the two of them together.

Yeah, you were jealous? So what? Sans was an incredible person and a loving boyfriend. Other people must realize how great he is. You were usually very secure in your relationship with the skeletal scientist, but when it came to Toriel…

Toriel was gorgeous, kind, graceful, and intelligent. Sans had been telling her knock knock jokes before he had ever even met you. She had known Sans in the Underground. The two of them had history together.

And more importantly; Toriel could keep up with Sans’ puns better than you could.

Frowning, you dropped Frisk off with a promise to see them tomorrow and went back across the hall to the apartment you shared with the bone brothers. You made yourself a cup of something hot to drink.

“Hey there, pretty lady!” Sans called out to you as he came back into the apartment. You smiled at him, feeling sad and tired. Sans instantly noticed that there was something off about you. Being your loving partner, Sans came over to you and took your face into his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Sans asked, running his thumbs under the skin of your eyes. You didn’t want to tell Sans that you were jealous. You loved Toriel, she was a wonderful friend, and you didn’t want to seem petty. You knew that Sans would never hurt you or leave you…but sometimes you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering.

You shrugged, but your eyes trailed to the front door.

Sans was always quick to connect the dots.

“I saw Tori today.” He said, pulling up a chair to sit beside you. “But ya already knew that, huh?”

You didn’t know how to respond. You sucked in a mouthful of your hot drink. Sans smiled.

“You know I love you, only you.” He lent his chin on your shoulder and spoke into your ear. “Right, baby?”

Whining, you pushed Sans away. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Sans smiled. “Then you should know that Tori’s _goat_ nothing on you.”

You groaned, burying your head in your hands. “Please stop! I’m embarrassed enough.”

“I’m not _kid_ ding around babe!” Sans laughed, loving the way your face flushed.

“Saaaans!” You whined, embarrassed. It was bad enough that Sans caught you being childishly jealous, but did he have to pile his bad puns on top of that?

“Sorry, I know that was a _baaaaaaad_ one.” Sans winked. “I know that my puns have… _goat_ out of hand.”

You should just leave. Leave and let Sans and Toriel live together.

You pulled out your phone, hoping that you could drown out Sans’ bad puns by playing the radio app on your phone. You quickly tuned into one of your favorite stations and turned the volume as loud as it would go.

And of course, to your luck, the song Stacy’s Mom, started to play.

Further embarrassed by the universe, you throw your phone as far away from you as possible.

While you are suffering, Sans was having the time of his life. He had never seen you so red, and he was loving every minute of it. He was a man of comedy, and no one appreciated comedic timing more than he did.

“What can I say?” Sans said with a playful wink. “Frisk’s mom has _goat_ it going on.”

* * *

 

 

**_ Now, I'd love to see a drabble of sans making the reader feel good about her body because society has got her down. I'm a larger girl and tend to find myself down in the dumps quite often over it. So, I'd love the thought of coming home to a boyfriend who couldn't care less and was eager to describe how every inch of me was beautiful! _ **

You sat on your bed, trailing your pencil lazily over your journal. One of your family members had sent you a link to a weight loss blog. Normally, you would have told this family member to go to hell, but you had a bad few days. Your usual confidence was running on low.

So what if you weren’t skinny? Unfortunately, society has decreed that skinny was synonymous with beauty.  But you were smarter than to believe that. Beauty came in different ways. A rainbow and a snowstorm were very different; but both were beautiful.

Feeling frustrated, you did take a gander at the weight loss blog. The writer did seem to be pretty well informed about weight loss and most of the information seemed safe. One post was about journaling your food and keeping an entry for how much you eat. It seemed taxing…but you were feeling down in the dumps. Maybe this would help you lose weight.

“Babe?”

Surprised by the voice at your bedroom door, your head jerked to the side. In the doorway stood your boyfriend. Sans’ hand gripped the wooden door frame as he rocked on the balls of his skeletal feet. A large grin on his face and little white lights gleaming at you from the darkness of his eye sockets.

“Hey, bone boy.” You greeted, tucking your pencil into the journal and shutting the book. You’d only logged what you had eaten for the last three days. You didn’t want Sans to see.

“Gonna head to Grillby’s. You comin’?” Sans was hoping that you would accompany him. He knew how much you loved the pub and seeing all the regular customers. To Sans, you always lit up any room you entered.

You pursed your lips. The blog said that someone with your BMI (body mass index) should be avoiding certain foods…like burgers. You’d kill for one of Grillby’s burgs, which was healthier than fast food, but your stomach turned at the thought of the food. “Nah…I’m good.”

Sans frowned. You usually loved going on dates with him. You loved trying new restaurants with him and it was one of his favorite past times as well. Were you sick? Maybe you just didn’t feel like Grillby’s.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Sans opted. You frowned, glancing at the closed journal. You had crunched the numbers and the blog said that you’d already surpassed your daily intake of calories. You really wanted to stick to what the blog said.

“Nah, not hungry. Kinda tired.” You said, and you weren’t lying. You had been feeling more tired since you began tracking your calories.  “Workin’ myself to the bone.”

Sans narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously. “Do you want me to bring ya back something?”

Your stomach lurched again. “No thanks, babe. Have a good time, kay?”

Sans eyed you. He’d noticed that there was something different about you the last few days. You seemed more tired and your eyes didn’t seem as bright. _And that book._ You had been carrying that damn book around with you everywhere. Sans had tried to peek at the pages, but you were almost paranoid about keeping what you had written to yourself.

He was determined to find out.

Sans blew you a kiss and pretended to leave the apartment. He even opened and shut the front door closed before tip toeing into the kitchen. With a click of his jaw, Sans had teleported himself onto the top of the refrigerator. He could watch you from up here with a bird’s eye view.

You scribbled down a few more lines in your food journal before you took a bathroom break. You stretched, got off your bed, and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Sans saw his chance!

With a click, Sans transported himself into your bedroom. He landed comfortably on your bed, crossing his legs underneath him. Sans snatched up your journal, your pencil acting as a bookmark. Sans opened up to the bookmarked page and his sockets scanned the page.

What was this?

His face twisting in confusion, Sans backtracked and read the last few entries. What were all these numbers for? Grams? Calories, sugars, carbohydrates?

As a scientist, Sans obviously knew what all those things were…

But why were you tracking them?

Sans glanced beside him on your bed, where your laptop was open and still awake. Sans noticed a similar grid on the website, which turned out to be a blog, which  you had hand copied down into your journal.

Weight Loss Journal?

Sans frowned, the tips of his phalanges nervously tapping at the pages of your journal. Was this safe? Sans was not going to tell you what to do with your body- no matter how much he loved it already- but he wanted to make sure you were safe. He would support you whatever you chose to do; as long as you were healthy, safe, and felt good about yourself.

He heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. Deciding to talk to you about this now, Sans waited patiently and continued to read your journal. Huh. You were really cutting down on how much you were eating the last few days. Was that why you were so tired? Why your eyes and skin weren’t as bright as normal? It was worrisome.

You left the bathroom and padded down the hall. It felt nice to be home alone; it was usually shoved full of your friends. Pushing open the door to your bedroom, you were shocked to see your boney lover sitting on your bed.

“Sans? I thought you left.” You asked, your chest seizing when you spied your food journal in Sans’ hands. “W-wh, that’s mine!”

“What’s yours is mine, baby.” Sans quipped, lazily flipping through the pages you had painstakingly worked on. “Care to tell me what’s up?”

Stubbornly, you shrugged. You didn’t want to explain yourself to Sans.

“Why are you doing this?” Sans asked, snapping your food journal and shaking it. “Do you not feel well?”

You shook your head. If anything, you were feeling worse now that you started not eating. “No…”

“Did someone say something to you?” Sans hissed, his eye sockets turning pitch black. “Hurt you?”

Pursing your lips, you contemplated your options. Sans knew that you were a very confident person, but that you were secretly a little self-conscious about your weight. He’d seen the glances and comments you sometimes received from nosey family members or even obnoxious strangers. It made his magic boil in his bones.

Choosing to be honest with your boyfriend, you meekly nodded. You told him that your family member had sent you a link to the weight loss blog which had given you the idea about the food journal.

“Jackass.” Sans sneered when you told them. “Like they’re one to talk about you; they barley even see you! What do they know about my baby?!”

A warmth bloomed in your chest.

“Don’t listen to them! Are they a doctor? They don’t know if your body is healthy or not.” Sans huffed, angrily tossing the journal to the floor with a dull thunk. “Only you know if your body feels good. Only you and I.”

A shiver traveled up your spine.

Sans stood, slowly coming to your side and running the tips of his skeletal fingers up your arm to your shoulder. “I know your body, don’t I?”

Swallowing, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, you nodded. “No one does better.”

Sans smiled, his mouth coming to rest against your collar bone in a toothy kiss. “I know how your body moves and works. How your skin feels under my hands and how your muscles strain and shake whenever I…well, there’s a lot of things I do that can make you shake.”

Smirking at your boyfriends typical cockiness,  you wrapped your arms around Sans. Sans ran his hands under your shirt and trailed his fingers across your skin. He loved the way your soft body felt against his hard bones. The way your curves filled out your clothes and how your body swayed like a dancing flower in the breeze. You were magic made into flesh.

“You are so beautiful, babe. You don’t gotta listen to anyone tellin’ ya about how you should look. Not your family members, not strangers, and not me. I love the way you look; everything about you. Your legs, your hips…” Sans hands went down to grip at your hips. “your breasts, your arms, and I can’t forget that beautiful face. But you are the one at the end of the day that has to be happy with how you are. All I want for you is to be happy, baby girl.”

Your face was blushing and burning a fire engine red. Sans always praised your body and took the time to ensure that you knew how much he loved you. Sans words weren’t hollow, he followed those flowered words with loving actions. Sans was the best boyfriend you could ever ask for.

“I love you, Sans.” You whispered, your arms tightening around your skeletal lover’s shoulders. Sans squeezed you back, loving the way your body molded to his bones.

“I love you too, baby girl.” Sans hummed happily. “Now, let’s get down to business. I’d feel a lot better if you threw out that ridiculous journal. It’s done nothin’ but hurt you. If you want to lose weight, we can find a safer and healthier way to do it, but going cold turkey on eating is going to hurt you in the long run. Your body needs food, just like mine needs magic.”

You listened to Sans, the warmth blossoming in your chest. You hadn’t been feeling any better about yourself  since you began journaling and not eating. If anything, it was making you a little anxious. You felt good about your body the way it was; you didn’t need to change for anyone.

“I’m happy with the way I am.” You said, unwinding your arms from around Sans’ shoulders. You cupped your breasts and ran your hands down your torso to your hips and squeezed. “I like my body.”

Sans smiled so wide that the grin almost split his skull. “That’s my baby, say it again!”

Giggling, you repeated yourself.

“LOUDER!” Sans howled playfully, picking you up and swinging you. “Once for the people in the back!”

“I LIKE MY BODY! I’M HAPPY!” You shouted, re-wrapping your arms around Sans shoulders. Sans laughed, dropping you back to your feet and hugging you.

“Do you remember those positive energy training sessions that Undyne used to make Alphys’ run with Papyrus?” Sans chuckled at the memory.

“Yeah! Every block they ran Pap made Al shout something good about herself.” You giggled, remembering your two friends jogging down the block, Alphys screaming: ‘I AM A WONDERFUL WEEABOO!’ and other compliments about herself. 

“Don’t make me sentence you to a similar fate.” Sans jokingly threatened.

Snorting, you pressed a kiss to your boyfriend’s temple. “Okay. Thank you, bone boy. You’re too sweet to me. I love you”

Sans smiled softly, running his hands through your hair. “Not a problem, baby. I love ya’ too.”

* * *

 

 

**_ For Bones and Drabbles could you have a soft to rough Sans lap dance, with some Dom!Sans? _ **

You were feeling more unsure about this by the minute.

Sans’ gaze was trained on you as you slipped into his room before shutting the door behind you. A loose robe was wrapped around your scantily clad form, and you clutched the front of the robe close to your chest.

“Don’t be scared, babe.” Sans voice was soft. “C’mere.”

Sans was sitting on a chair in the middle of his room. His usual jacket was tossed over the railing of his treadmill at the other side of the room. Bare from the waist up, Sans’ eye sockets followed you hungrily as you stood nervously at the door.

“Come here.” Sans’ voice became stern when you didn’t move closer. You snapped to attention and you began to close the distance between you and your boyfriend. Halfway to him, you unknotted the fabric belt from around your waist. A lustful smile crossed Sans’ mouth as you nervously slid the robe from around your shoulders.

The robe, now a pile of fabric at your feet, revealed your body. A deep navy corset wrapped around your torso and shoved up your breasts. Thin black panties had silver clips that held up your sheer navy blue thigh high stockings.

“Nice get up, baby girl.” Sans hummed, gesturing you to come closer. “Now, come here…but do it _slowly_.”

Nerves causing your throat to tighten nervously, you tried to sexually make your way to Sans. Throwing your hands above your head, you tossed you hair behind your shoulders and swiveled your hips. Feeling self-conscious, your movements were slow and slightly awkward.

Sans didn’t seem to care. He took a deep breath and gripped his fingers into the fabric of his joggers. Damn, you were a vision. He could feel sweat begin to bead at his temples.  

“You can do it, baby.” Sans smirked up at you. “Give me a little less nervous and a little more stripper.”

With Sans words encouraging you to step it up a notch, you ground your hips against the air and made your steps a little wider. Your hands cupped your breasts tightly and teasingly tugged at the upper hem of the navy corset to reveal more skin.

Sans adjusted himself in his chair, eye sockets following wherever your hands went. He wanted nothing more than to leap to his feet and be the one touching your body…but he knew that the wait would be worth the prize.

You stopped in front of Sans, only a few inches between you. How were you supposed to proceed? Do you just…sit in his lap? Do you straddle him? Side saddle? Too many options for something that had seemed so simple.

A lap dance wasn’t supposed to be this difficult.

“ _Hmm_ …hey baby.” Sans smirked up at you. His elbows rested against his knee caps as he looked up at you. “What are ya waiting for, the year to _lap_ se?”

Frowning down at him, you took a more confident stance. You spread your legs, raised your shoulders, stuck your chest out, and put your hands on your waist in the typical ‘Super Woman’ pose.  

“I’m waiting for you to tell me what you want.” You said in your most confident tone. Sans’ smile went from playful to devious.

Reaching out, Sans tugged on one of the silver clips that held your thigh highs up. He released it with a snap and you couldn’t help but jolt as it smacked against the sensitive skin of your thigh. Before your eyes could register the movement, Sans had his hand at the front of your panties. Tracing the upper hem of your panties, Sans snickered as you as you shuddered at his touch.

“I’ll tell you what I want baby.” Sans fiddled with your panties before sliding his thumb down to press at your covered folds. Your eyes fluttered for a moment as the pleasurable friction raced up your spine. “I want you to finish your little dance for me.”

Grabbing your hips, Sans tugged you between his spread legs. Looking up at you expectantly, Sans licked his lips. He was very interested in what you would do next.

Calling to memory every raunchy movie or music video you’d ever seen, you tried to recreate the movements. Rolling your hips to an imaginary beat, you bent at the waist and hovered your chest in front of Sans’ face. You arched your back, hoping that you were accentuating your breasts and not looking like you had broken your spine.

Sans eye sockets widened when you spun on your heel and sat down in his lap. You put your hands on his spread knees to give yourself some leverage. Keeping the imaginary beat in your head, you ground your ass into Sans’ lap. You massaged his knees and gripped the ends of his femurs.

A chuckle growling in his chest, Sans rocked his hips up against your ass. You fought to hold back a moan when Sans’ sweatpants covered cock brushed up against the apex of your legs. You were sure that you had begun dripping through your panties.

“Good. That’s my good girl.” Sans hummed, gathering your hair into his fist and giving the strands a tug. Moaning, you head jerked back at the tug and you pressed your ass harder into Sans’ lap.

“Turn around.” Sans demanded, his free hand coming to your ass. He squeezed the flesh of your cheeks, loving the way your ass swelled and filled out the little black panties. “You’re doing so good, so sexy.”

Blushing, you pushed yourself off of Sans’ lap and turned back around to face him. Throwing one leg over him, you split your legs and straddled his lap. Your very wet crotch rubbed against Sans’ clothed hardness. Oh, you weren’t sure you could handle the friction. You were already feeling antsy and you knew you would be begging Sans for _something_ very quickly.

Hooking the back of your feet around Sans’ tibias, you ground your crotch against Sans’ lap. You rocked your chest forward, your breasts coming a hairs width away from your boyfriend’s face. If he wanted to tease you with his little upwards thrusts, you could throw a little bit back at him.

Sans could feel his mouth watering. With very gyration of your hips, your beautiful breasts would come oh so close to his face. But then you’d pull away just before he could bury his face in your chest.

“Am…Is this okay?” You asked, grasping Sans’ collar bones before your fingers danced down his rib cage.

“So good, babe.” Sans groaned, his glossy tongue materializing with a blue glow. He ran his phantom tongue over his bottom teeth before flicking it at you lewdly.  “How about I give you a few instructions…and then give you something better.”

Nodding, you felt every nerve in your body catch fire.

“First, push your panties to the side.” Sans growled up at you. You quickly tugged the soaked fabric to the side and looked expectantly at Sans for the next command. “Pull down the corset and let me see those beautiful tits.”

Struggling to find the zipper, you tugged the metal piece down the track just far enough to give yourself some wiggle room. You pulled the now loosened fabric under your breasts and arched your back for Sans.

“ _Hmmm_ …yeah, babe.” Sans hummed, cupping your breasts in his boney hands. Flicking the nubs of your nipples with his thumbs, Sans watched as you moaned. “First a dance and now you’re singing for me? You spoil me, baby.”

Taking one hand off your breast, Sans tugged at the band of his sweatpants. The cloth slid down just enough for his glowing blue cock to spring out. The glassy yet malleable cock slapped against your soaking lower lips with a lewd slap.

You couldn’t handle it anymore…you needed Sans so badly.

“Please…Sans, I need you.” You whimpered, dropping your forehead down onto your boyfriend’s shoulder. Sans grasped his cock and rubbed the head of his dick past your outer lips and against your engorged clit.

Sans hissed at how wet you were. Damn, you were completely slicking up his cock.

“Ready, baby?” Sans whispered into your ear as he swirled the head of his prick down and against your throbbing entrance. You whined, wriggling your hips shamelessly. If you didn’t get his cock inside you this instant, you were sure you’d implode.

“Good girl.” Sans said, his tongue licking up the curl of your ear. Guiding with a firm hand, Sans slid his cock into your pussy. The stretching of your inner walls felt so amazing, you could have sworn you went cross eyed. Sitting back up, your back arched as you slid further down Sans’ cock. Your mind was swirling as your lap finally met Sans and his entire cock was seated inside of you.

Rocking his hips, Sans could have came just from the look in your eye. Sans knew you loved feeling him shifting and stretching inside of you.

And Sans was nothing if not a tentative and loving dom.

Giving a harder thrust up into your tight heat, Sans smirked when your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“Enjoying yourself a little too much?” Sans chuckled, rearing his hand back. You yelped when Sans’ hand came down hard on your ass cheek. Damn, that was going to bruise, but it felt so damn good.

Sans’ eye sockets widened as a new gush of arousal coated his cock.

 Oh…so you _really_ liked the spanking.

With another hard crack to your ass, Sans got another moan out of you. “Listen to me, baby girl. You’re going to start riding me. **_N o w.”_**

Nodding and panting, you shakily adjusted yourself so that your knees were pressed into the cushion of the chair on either sides of Sans’ hips. Using your knees as leverage, you began bouncing up and down on Sans’ massive girth.

His magical cock massaging your pussy was making you feel like you were on cloud nine. Your slow riding soon became desperate. The chair beneath the two of you creaked and groaned. Neither of you worried about the chair; you were both far too gone.

“YES!” Sans shouted after an especially vicious downwards motion of your hips. Clutching at your ass cheeks, Sans began savagely thrusting up to meet you.

Wailing like an animal in heat, your pattern became erratic. Sans cock was filling you up so wonderfully and hitting each of your sensitive spots with every thrust. In this position, the head and upper shaft of Sans cock brushed thoroughly against your g-spot.

“SANS! _PLEASE_! I need to come, please, I need to come…please, please, please…” You begged, your mind completely blinded by pleasure. Sans, realizing that you were so far gone, groaned in pleasure. Your inner muscles began to tighten around his cock, practically squeezing him in a vice grip.

“Come for me baby girl.” Sans growled, biting down at the upper flesh of your left breast, right above your heart. “Let me feel you come on my cock.”

With a broken scream, your body shuddered at Sans’ command. No matter what you wanted, your body defied you and always obediently followed your lover’s commands. Within seconds, you were having one of the most intense orgasms of your life.

Sans phalanges sunk into your ass, holding you down as he thrust up into your tight heat. With a shout, your lover exploded into your twitching core. You let out a breathless sigh as you felt Sans come soak your inner muscles and begin to drip out between the two of you.

Breathing heavily, Sans tugged your body down to rest against rib cage. Your chest was heaving, but even the smallest of movements made Sans’ dick (which was still inside of you) brush against your sensitive walls. As sensitive as you were, you would never give up having Sans inside of you for as long as possible.

“Ha.” Sans chuckled hoarsely. “And you told me you couldn’t dance.”


	10. Request: Sick, & Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask/Request here or on tumblr, and I'll add it to the queue! First come first gets written! (: 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_ Just a section where reader is sick, but hides it to keep Sans and the others from worrying but then she throws up or something and then sans has a wierd freak out. Basically, fluff. Lots of angsty fluff. _ **

Every Monday, you met with Undyne and went to the gym together. Your fish-monster friend was a wonderful personal trainer and knew just how far to push you. A few months after you had begun your weekly training sessions, you were beginning to see some impressive results. You began to gain muscle mass and become stronger. Weight that you once believed to be impossible for you to lift were now easy. You had even begun to feel healthier.

And your sex life with Sans… _damn_. You had more exuberance and stamina, which you needed with a lazy-bones lover like Sans. You found yourself not becoming as breathless as quickly as you once had. Your body felt strong. 

Which was why you were a little frustrated this morning when you slumped into the gym.

You felt like garbage.

Coughing nonstop, sniffling constantly, sneezing every other moment. You had the biggest case of head congestion and you kept hacking trying to get phlegm out of your throat. You had the cold to end all colds. All you wanted to do was make a hot cup of tea and curl up in front of your TV.

“Heya, punk! Ya’ look like garbage!” Undyne called to you from across the gym. The fish-monster was on one of the ellipticals. You hissed at her, sitting down at one of the butterfly machines nearby.

“’M good.” You sniffled, adjusting the weights to the machine. “You?”

Undyne stared you down. “Good. Whassup, really?”

You coughed into your elbow. “Just feelin’ a little ick.” You shrugged. Undyne jumped off of her machine and marched over to you. She practically slapped you on the forehead, which made your entire head throb. “Uh…excuse you?”

“You’re warm, punk.” Undyne’s voice became softer. Your skin, while not burning, was warmer than usual. Undyne knew that humans ran a little warmer than fish-monsters, but she could tell that you were worse off than you were saying. You jokingly pushed Undyne’s hand away from your forehead.

“I’m fine, gym momma!” You snickered, sitting up straighter. “Times wasting worrying over nothing!”

Undyne backed off and went back to her machine. She knew how hard-headed you could be. The two of you did your usual workout routines…but you were starting to feel worse. You were exhausted and the more physical exercises made your stomach churn.

Unable to finish your second set of lunges without your stomach trying to empty itself, you tapped out. “Undyne, I think I’m gonna call it.”

Your beautiful fish-monster friend glanced worriedly at you. “Knew you weren’t feelin’ good enough to train, punk. Want me to drive you home?

“Nah, I’m fine. Gonna go home and take it easy.”  You said, clearing your throat.

Wow…when did your throat get scratchy and sore?

Bidding Undyne goodbye, you packed up your gym bag, pulled out your keys, and got into your car. Your mind was a little fuzzy, so you were extremely careful driving home. You didn’t need a car accident on your hands.

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment, you shambled into the main lobby and took the elevator up to your floor. There was no one home, both the skelebrothers were at work. You got yourself a cup of water and curled up in your bed.

You faded in and out of sleep. When you did wake up, you felt drowsy and still exhausted. Sometimes your blankets felt too hot, and the next moment you felt like you were freezing. The constant switch of temperatures was annoying the hell out of you. Combine that with your headache, scratchy throat, sniffling….

You were _sick_.

About an hour after being home alone, you heard the front door open and shut. A rustle of a plastic bag and someone bustling around in the kitchen. Must be Sans; too quiet to be Papyrus. You closed your eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

 _Creeeaaaak_.

Sans poked his head into your bedroom. “Baby?” He was sweating heavily; the blue tinted sweat dribbling down his skull in rivulets. He looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Hey, bone boy.” You said, your congestion making your voice odd and nasally.  “Wad’sup?”

“Undyne called me and said you weren’t feeling well.” Sans said, coming into the bedroom with a plastic bag held in his hand. “Said you were lookin’ a little green around the _gills_.”

You groaned, covering your face with your blanket.

“She said you weren’t feeling too _fin_.”

Another pained groan. Anything but his puns.

“She said no more gym playdates until this sickness… _tides_ over.”

You hated him. You loved him, but hated him.

The blanket was tugged away from your face and tucked around you. Sans ran his hand along your forehead and cheek. He frowned; you were a little warm.

Sans placed the plastic bag he carried into your room onto your bed beside you. Digging through the bag, Sans pulled out a little box and pried it open. He pulled out a brand new thermometer, popping the cap off of the tester. He turned the instrument on with a flick of his thumb.

“Say _ahhhhh_.” Sans said, tapping your lips with the tip of the thermometer. Not wanting to fight your lover, you opened your mouth and allowed him to slide the tip of the meter under your tongue. “Good girl. Thank you baby.”

You shot Sans a disgruntled look.

“Don’t give me that look.” Sans chided you happily. “Gonna go make you some tea.”

Sans left the bedroom, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. You could hear him fiddling around in the kitchen, using the coffee machine to get a mug of hot water before fixing the tea.

He returned just as your thermometer beeped, indicating that it was done. He placed your tea down on the bedside table gently, the steam wafting from the mug. Reaching for the thermometer, Sans popped the plastic meter out of your mouth and glanced at the small screen. He hummed, tossing the plastic onto the bedside table before digging through the plastic bag once more.

“Bad?” You asked, your voice sore. You snagged the mug of tea from the bedside table and took a sip. _Hmmm_ …Sans put some lemon and honey into the brew instead of your usual  cream and sugar mix. It soothed your throat and the warmth tingled pleasantly in your stomach.

“2.7 degrees higher than the average human temperature. Not too bad, but not normal.” Sans hummed, more to himself than you, as he went back to digging through whatever he had bought in the plastic bag.

Sans pulled out a box of medicine and a bottle.

Your face twisted up. You hated liquid medicine.

Ignoring your grimace, Sans yanked the plastic off around the bottle and pried off the cap. Carefully measuring out the medicine in the provided cap, Sans brought the little cup up to your lips. “Drink this.”

Glancing at the bottle, you realized that it was typical cough syrup. Blue raspberry flavored.

Disgruntled, you allowed Sans to tip the plastic cap against your lips. You shivered as the cold and bitter tasting medicine flowed past your lips. You forced the medicine down your throat, gagging at the unpleasant taste. Sans watched you, his eye sockets wide in worry.

“You okay, baby?” Sans said, grasping your cheeks and rubbing the skin. “Did I get the wrong flavor? There were like ten different kinds.”

Sans was so nervous. He never had to deal with a sick human before. Would he have to bring you to the hospital, or was that only for broken bones? Could he call Toriel to come over to heal you? Would humans even respond to monster healing magic?

Sans’ soul had been beating chaotically as he had ran around the CVS corner store like a chicken with his head cut off.  Thankfully, a kind pharmacist had stopped his frantic shopping and had asked him if he needed help. Sans read off your symptoms, which Undyne had texted to him, and the pharmacist had helped him pick out some medicine.

Sensing your lover’s tension, you nodded, your face puckering. “It’s fine, bone boy. It doesn’t matter the flavor…they all taste like bitter gross sap. Except for the bubblegum flavor…that’s the worst!”

Sans chuckled, running the back of his hand across your forehead. How was he testing his temperature without any skin? You knew his bones were temperature sensitive. He popped back into the bag, prying open the little cardboard box of medicine.

Pulling out a card of foil packaged pills, Sans popped two pills out of the wrapping. He dropped the pills, some Sudafed, into your awaiting palm. You downed those and followed them with a mouthful of tea. Smacking your nasty tasting mouth to rid yourself of the taste of medicine; Sans laughed at your face.

“Now, you’re gonna sleep, kay?” Sans said, snapping his fingers and causing the lights to flick off. “Do you need anything?”

Feeling a little childish and weak, you held your arms out. “Cuddle?”

Sans face softened as a chuckle fell past his mouth. “Of course, baby girl.”

Climbing into bed, Sans leaned his back up against the bed board. Your skeletal boyfriend collected you into his arms and held you tightly to his chest. The stress in his bones slowly began to recede.

“Thank you, bone boy. Don’t worry, I’ll be good in a few days.” You murmured, curling up into the warmth of your lover’s embrace.

Until you were better, Sans was going to worry.  

* * *

 

 

**_ Dancing  _ **

Sans never seemed like the type of monster who would dance.

Whenever Grillby would have a karaoke-dance night (which happed on the third Thursday of every month at the pub), Sans would sit firmly on his barstool. No matter how much you begged him, you knew there was no way he was getting on the dance floor. He was a lump on a log; no movement was happening in those lazy bones.  

Which was why you were surprised when you came home to find Sans gently swaying in the kitchen.

The air was scented with cinnamon and sugar; clearly from whatever Sans was baking. The sink was filled with dirty mixing bowls and utensils, but the small pile of golden apple turn overs made your mouth water.

Sans was humming to himself as he folded and pinched the raw dough around the apple slices. He forked the ends to pinch the dough closed before gently placing the unbaked pastry onto a pan. As he worked, his hips swayed side to side to the radio that was quietly playing.

Leaning against the doorway to watch, you couldn’t take your eyes away from your lover. He was too damn cute. While he was very comfortable with you; there were still some things that Sans was a little shy about.

Dancing appeared to be one of them.

Sans’ slipper clad foot slid smoothly across the kitchen floor. Wow…that was a pretty damn good moon walk. Swaying to the beat, Sans gracefully slid the new pan of apple turnovers into the oven to bake. He swayed back over to his station at the counter, his arms swinging over his head.

Was…was that the robot?

When the song came to the end, Sans did a saucy little spin. His eye sockets were closed, so he didn’t see you. There was a sweet little smile on his face as he busied himself with his baking. Amused by your lover’s new moves, you began to clap.

Shocked by the sudden sound and the horrifying realization that someone had seen him dancing, Sans jumped. He almost slid on the smooth tile. With 1 HP, he couldn’t afford to fall over and knock his skull open.

His cheeks burning bright blue, Sans tried to hide himself inside his hoodie in the same way a turtle hides in its shell. Still clapping, you skipped over to your boyfriend and wrapped him in your arms. You squeezed your lover and shook him a little.

“You are too cute!” You giggled, pressing kisses against his cheekbones. “Too. Cute. For. Words! You’ve got some sick moves, babe.”

Frozen in your arms, Sans burying himself into you in embarrassment. He can’t believe you had seen him dancing. He didn’t want anyone to know how much he liked to dance; how much the simple movements could make the never-ending stream of stress and anxiety leave his tired bones for a while.

Sensing Sans’ discomfort, you began to sway with him in your arms. Sans was stiff for a moment, but eventually began to follow your lead. Cupping the back of his skull, you stared into his eye sockets as the two of you rocked together in the kitchen.

“I liked your dancing.” You whispered.

Sans’ blush deepened. “D-don’t.”

You weren’t teasing him. “No…I…I really liked it. You looked so happy.”

Deciding it was better off to plead guilty, Sans sheepishly nodded. “I…Did you really like it?”

Smiling, you pressed a deep kiss to the middle of Sans’ eye sockets. “Best dancing I’ve ever seen.”


	11. Request: Work Sucks* & Request: 69*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Request: Work Sucks : Smut, slight dirty talk, blow jobs.   
> Warning, Request:69 : Smut, oral sex, slight dirty talk, 69ing. 
> 
> Ask/Request here or on tumblr, and I'll add it to the queue! First come first gets written! (:
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_ I reqest for the drabbles! Sans or insert comes home from work feeling a little pooped and they try to make their lover feel better _ **

The sounds of the city, which Sans usually found calming, were now irritating.

Your favorite skeleton was walking down the street, his chin tucked against his sternum, eye sockets focused on the ground, and his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie.

All in all, he looked miserable.

Sans had started a new job at one of the nearby Universities in the physics department. He loved the work, which was amazing due to how lazy he was, but Sans disliked the majority of his coworkers. Most gave him disgusted looks or watched him like he was one of the experiments. The university gave him a small office at the end of the hall, the furthest away from the others.

Sure, Alphys worked in the robotics lab, but that was three floors above Sans.

But Sans loved physics and he would endure the obnoxious humans for his job and didn’t complain much.

Today was just…kicking his ass.

The usual subway he rode to get to work was closed for construction, so Sans either had to walk or teleport. Both took energy, but he chose to teleport. Feeling drained, Sans went to his office to find that someone (coworkers or students, he wasn’t sure) had left buckets of half eaten and rotten fried chicken bones in front of his door.

Disgusted, Sans called for the janitor, and profusely apologized and helped them clean up the mess.

Once inside his office, Sans realized that the theory that he was working on was not making any sense today. He was stuck. Usually, Sans would go on a walk around the campus to clear his head, but he was still tired from teleporting the long distance. Sans chose instead to busy himself with mindless paperwork that he’d been ignoring for weeks. It wasn’t as any of the paper work mattered. Commonly, the only scientists here that did paperwork were teaching at the university.

And according to the human law, a monster is unfit to teach in the university.

Sans gritted his teeth as he signed his name with a little more pressure than necessary. He had two masters degrees and a doctorate, but they were obtained in the Underground.

Underground degrees meant _dirt_ to humans.

The only reason Sans had a job at the university was because:

  1. Alphys had called in a personal favor, as she had been the one to create the revolutionary prosthetic leg for the university president’s son.
  2. You had gone to the university and still had some connections that you were able to pull.
  3. A monster on the physics floor? He was practically a zoo exhibit for visiting students and scientists.



Becoming more aggravated by the second, Sans took deep pulls of air to calm himself down. Sure, he was being treated like garbage, but he was doing something he loved. He was getting paid (less than a human, of course) but he had access to a lab.

The things Sans would put up with for science.

When it was time to pack up for the day, Sans slowly left his office. He could hear the whispers of his coworkers; how he didn’t deserve to be there, either at the university or Aboveground, Sans was unsure.

All Sans wanted to do at this point was go home. Home, where his brother was making spaghetti and you were just getting home from work and curling up on the couch. You would have the warmest blankets you  could find. He could curl up with you in his arms and this shitty day would be over.

But of course, the universe hated him.

He missed his subway to get back home. The next one would have been in fifteen minutes…but alas it was the last train of the night because this train too was about to be under construction.

Hissing, Sans realized that the best way to get home would be on foot.  He couldn’t muster up the energy to teleport all the way home. He hadn’t eaten a single thing all day and his magical stores were low.

Sans didn’t like to be low; it was unsafe for a monster with 1 HP to be completely defenseless.

Walking down the street, his chin tucked against his sternum, eye sockets focused on the ground, and his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. Sans wanted nothing more than to be home.

An hour later than he usually arrived home, Sans dragged himself into the apartment he shared with you and his brother. His bones were aching and his skull was throbbing.

Not seeing Papyrus in the kitchen or you curled up on the couch made the day even worse.

Slinking down the hall, Sans made his way into your bedroom. You were sitting on your bed, typing up something on your computer. You glanced up at your door and smiled at your boney lover.

“Hey, babe.” Sans’ voice was hoarse. “Where’s Paps?”

You frowned, hearing the sheer exhaustion in your boyfriend’s voice. “He’s at Undyne’s. The new season of Iron Chef America is on tonight, so they’re having a marathon.”

Plopping himself onto your bed, Sans rested his head on your pillow. Breathing your scent in as deeply as he could, Sans’ boney arm swung out to wrap around your waist. Your lover tugged you into his side and hugged you tightly. You both laid on your sides with your chests pressed together; your head tucked under Sans’ chin.

“Bad day, bone boy?”

Sans hummed. He didn’t want to talk about the day and re-live it.

“Sorry, baby.” You whispered, your hand coming to rest at the back of his skull. Sans hummed, mumbled something that sounded like _“not your fault_ ” and snuggled deeper into you.

You wished that there was something you could do to make Sans feel better. Maybe you could come with him to work to keep him company. Or maybe surprise him by bringing him those loaded hot dogs for lunch tomorrow or-

 _Or_ …

A devious smile spread across your face. You pressed a kiss to the underside of Sans jaw and threw your leg over his hip bone. Sans grumbled, adjusting his grip around you. Slowly, you ground your hips against his. Glancing up at him, his eye sockets were closed, and he didn’t seem to notice your gyrations. He probably thought you were just getting in a more comfortable position to lie in.

Gently tugging one of your arms free, you wriggled your hand up the back of his shirt. Sans shifted a bit at the feeling of your fingers circling his spine. He arched his back into your warm touch. He groaned into your hair. He would kill for you to rub his spine right now.

He didn’t realize that he had much more than a rub down coming his way.

You put more pressure into the gyration of your hips. Sans grunted as your slow grind became a moderately paced hump. Your hand came out of his shirt to tug at the hem of his pants. Sans let you tug his pants down over his hip bones and pelvis before he said anything.

“Were these pants on sale?” Sans asked, opening one eye socket to look down at you.

“Huh?” You were dumbfounded.

“Because they’re _half off_.” He winked at you, his arms tightening around you.

Snorting, you wriggled your other arm free and shoved your hands up the front of his shirt. Your fingers tickled your lover’s ribs, making him jerk and plead for mercy. Feeling unmerciful from the horrible joke, you refused to relent.

It wasn’t until Sans grasped your wrists and pinned them to the bed above your head, did you stop.

“Now, what were you up to, baby?” Sans asked, looming over you.

“Nothin’.” You said playfully, smirking up at your boyfriend. “You seem…stressed.”

“Yeah.” Sans cooed down to you with a soft look in his sockets. “But I’ve got you, so I’m good.”

Warmth bloomed in your chest. Your boyfriend was the sweetest and he deserved to feel good.

That’s where you come in.

Jerking your wrists free of Sans’ grip, you quickly gained the upper hand. Lunging at him, you knocked Sans onto his back and climbed atop him. Tugging his pants down below his pelvis, you gave your shocked lover a burning smile.

“You’re gonna be good, babe.” You purred to him, gripping his bare hip bones. “Take your shirt off for me?”

Raising his arms, Sans peeled off his shirt to reveal his strong bones. God, him bare underneath you made your mouth water. Licking your lips, you licked a stripe up Sans’ sternum. Your lover grunted, thrusting his hips up into your hands.

“Give me something to work with, bone boy?” You asked, kissing down his ribs until you began to tongue his pelvis. “Please?”

Groaning, Sans summoned his magic. Traveling from his eye, and down his spine, a swarm of cyan blue magic settled in his pelvis and began to form his cock. The organ was big, with a thick vein running on the underside, and throbbing. Your mouth continued to water and you could feel your body respond to the vision of your lover naked underneath you.

“Relax, Sans.” You whispered, letting a puff of your hot breath wash over his engorged cock. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Sans gasped, his pupils rolling to the back of his skull when you licked the sensitive head of his cock. Curling your tongue around the throbbing dick, you hummed as you felt him twitch on your tongue. His taste, musky with a hint of raspberry, was heavenly.

“You taste so good.” You whispered before going back down. Sans groaned, fisting the sheets as you took the head of his cock into your mouth and suckled. Yelping at the hot wetness of your mouth, Sans couldn’t help but thrust up into your mouth.

“S-sorry!” Sans said, watching as you slightly gagged. His cock had gone deep down your throat. Breathing through your nose, you forced your gag reflex down and swallowed as much of Sans as you could and moaned.

 Sans whimpered, trying to keep his hips in place. He didn’t want to choke you, but he was finding it hard not to move. Your lips were stretched around his cock and your eyes were glazed in pleasure. The longing in your eyes made his magic twitch and throb through his bones.

Cautiously, Sand carded his fingers through your hair and gripped the strands. You bobbed on Sans’ cock, your eyes trained on your lover as he undulated beneath you. You moaned, loving the way he filled your mouth and how you couldn’t help the drool that ran from your mouth all over his cock.  

“____________~” Sans whimpered, his thrusts becoming sporadic. “C-cant….please!”

Reaching down Sans’ cock, you grabbed his balls with one of your hands and began to massage the twitching magical organs. Sans started howling and writhing beneath you.

“YES! Yes, yes yes y e _s  y e s  y e s  y e s_ ~” Sans’ voice becomes nothing but a constant groan of pleasure as a splash of glowing blue cum hit your lips. Sucking around his cock like a vacuum, you worked Sans through his orgasm.

Eventually, your sucking became too much, and Sans tugged you off his cock by your hair. You released his evaporating cock with a loud pop and swallowed the remnants of his come that was on your tongue.

“Damn.” Sans panted, his head falling back onto the pillow lifelessly. “So…much…better.”

You hummed, sitting atop Sans with a satiated grin on your face.

* * *

 

 

**_ What if Sans and the reader gave each other blow-jobs eh? _ **

You and Sans were a _very_ sexually active couple.

And while actual sex was the jam, foreplay held a special place in your heart. Hand jobs, fingering, biting, teasing, rubbing…

And your personal favorite: _oral_.

Sans was a fucking maestro at oral sex. His tongue was magical; _literally_. The glowing cyan blue organ was saturated in dripping oozy spit and wriggled like no one’s business. His tongue was thick and Sans’ had such control of his magic that his oral muscle was able to hit each of your spots.

You, just like your lover, were very adept at pleasuring him with your mouth. Sans loved to watch you flick your tongue over his dribbling head. He loved how hot and wet your mouth was when it encased his throbbing cock. But, possibly his favorite thing about oral was the way your lips stretched to wrap around his girth and your eyes became glazed with gratification when he stuffed your mouth with his cock.

You had given each other oral countless times.

But, you had yet to pleasure each other orally at the same time.

Until Sans found that book. That horrible, raunchy, nasty, _heavenly_ book.

“What’s 69?” Sans asked, flicking through the pages of an ancient tomb. You had originally believed it to be some physics book from the seventies or eighties, but nope. It turned out to be an American-ized version of the Karma Sutra.

Never before were you embarrassed to explain or do something with your boyfriend . You fought to hide the blush that was spreading over your cheeks like a wildfire. “Well…It’s _uhhh_ …when two people suck each other off at the same time.”

Sans head jerked up to look at you so quickly, you could have sworn you heard one of his vertebrae snap.

“The same time?” Sans hummed, looking back down  at the book in curiosity. “The picture’s a little…vague.”

“W-well…one person lays flat on their back and the other person g-gets on top of them. T-the person on top straddles the person…b-but backwards, so that their crotch is face level with the p-person laying on the floor.” You tugged nervously at the sleeve of your sweater.

A mischievous grin spread across Sans skull.

“San-” You were silenced by the blue glow that encased your hips and threw you onto the living room couch. “Hey!”

“Yeah, babe?” Sans asked innocently, climbing atop you and straddling your hips. His magic was still gripping your hips, pinning you down.

“Rude.” You snorted, frowning up at your lover. “Didn’t have to toss me like a rag doll.”

With a deep rumble coming from his chest, Sans bent down to nuzzle at your jaw. “Doth protest too much. I know you love when I dunk you, baby.”

Blushing, you tried to push Sans away as he peppered your jaw and neck with toothy kisses. The way he brushed the smooth bones of his teeth against your sensitive neck made you giggle; your hips wiggling as much as they could.

Speaking of his magic…

Sans’ magic, which had been pinning your hips, curled around the edge of your pants and panties. Suspiciously looking up at Sans, your eyes snapped open in surprise when his magic forcefully ripped your pants and panties down to your ankles. “SANS!”

Licking a stripe up your neck to the rim of your ear, Sans snickered. “You won’t be complaining soon baby.”

Sans pulled his hoodie off his shoulders and peeled out of his running shorts. He ground his hips down into yours, smirking when you whimpered and tried to fight his magic and wriggle your hips against his. With deft fingers, Sans pulled your sweater and shirt off of your body, leaving you both entirely bare.

“Now…do you want to be on top or on bottom?” Sans asked softly, brushing the back of his knuckles along your cheek.

Your cheeks burning, you took a moment to consider. You’d love to be on top…but you’d really like to be on bottom too. Remembering all the times that Sans’ tongue made your knees shake and give out, it would probably be best for you to work from the bottom.  

“Bottom,… _please_.” You smiled up at your lover. Sans’ eye softened and the white pin pricks of his eyes became small blue hearts.

“Whatever my baby girl wants.”  Sans smiled, lovingly rubbing your cheek once more before getting onto his knees. He swiveled himself around, so he was facing your legs. Getting on his hands, Sans ran his tongue over the mound of your pussy.

“Sans…you gotta bring your hips closer to me.” You said, reaching out and tugging at his hips. Sans shuffled back so that his hips hung over your face. He went back to licking around the apex of your thighs, spreading your legs by grabbing at your thighs.

“S-Sans…” You whispered, jerking your hips into Sans’ tongue.

Worried that you weren’t having a good time, Sans pulled away from your crotch. “What’s wrong, __________?”

Glancing up at Sans’ bare bones, you smiled at you lover. “You _uhh_ …need to make me your cock.”

“Oh!” Sans eye sockets widened in surprise. “Sorry, babe, I was focused on you. I’ll make you something good baby.”

A twine of blue magic poured down Sans’ spine to focus at the center of his pelvis. His cock, massive and twitching, soon appeared before your face. His head was a deeper blue, almost purple, compared to the rest of the cyan blue length.  

Craning your head, you licked at the underside of Sans’ cock. He hummed, inching his cock closer to your mouth. Your boney lover returned to running his tongue over your lower lips, but not yet parting them.

Wrapping your lips around the throbbing vein on the underside of Sans’ cock, you began to suckle. Sans groaned, a deep gravely sound that made your blood burn and entrance ache to be filled with him. You wriggled your hips, hoping that Sans would read your body language and know what you would need.

Licking another stripe up your lover’s blue cock, you managed to get your lips wrapped around his throbbing head. You sucked harshly on the head and swiped your tongue rapidly over his slit. Sans’ back arched and his hips thrust down into your face. You moaned, laying your head back and taking as much of his cock into your mouth as you could.

At the same time, Sans slowly parted your lower lips with his boney fingers. Placing his tongue at the beginning of your clit, the fleshy muscle began to vibrate. You saw white and your eyes rolled into the back of your eyes. Sans hummed happily, loving the way your muscles were twitching under his tongue. He began laving your clit with long swipes of his tongue.

You moaned around his cock, trying to bob your head along the engorged muscle. Sans pulled back from your pussy and tugged his cock away from your mouth. You whimpered, unwilling to let Sans’ cock leave your lips.

“C’mon babe, let go.” Sans cooed, brushing his fingers down your pussy to press against your entrance. “You’re going on top. I can’t fuck your pussy the way you deserve from up here. I know you wanted to be bottom, but don’t you want my tongue inside you more?”

Moaning in agony, it felt like you were about to die if Sans’ didn’t get inside you, you unwrapped your lips from Sans’ cock. The magic that surrounded your hips jerked you up and tugged you into the air. You hovered in the air for a moment as Sans settled himself onto his back. Sans’ lowered you down onto his body, adjusting your hips so that your aching pussy was pressed against Sans’ mouth.

“Good girl.” Sans hummed, his mouth pressed against your dripping cunt. Licking your engorged clit, Sans then focused his energy towards your throbbing entrance. You could feel your inner muscles clenching with need to be filled.

Grasping at Sans’ cock, you re-wrapped your lips around him. Okay, maybe being on top was better. It was easier to bob on his cock from this position. Cautious of your gag reflex, you took as much of Sans’ wonderful cock into your mouth as you could.

God, you loved the way Sans’ felt on your tongue. How his cock twitched in your mouth whenever you moaned and how the head of his cock dribbled his sweet tasting precome onto your tongue.

You yelped when Sans’ tongue ran across your entrance before plunging in. You arched, screaming as Sans’ thick tongue drove deeply into you and wriggled against the walls of your inner muscles.

Fuck, you couldn’t believe you didn’t ask for oral more often.

“Like this, babe?” Sans asked, slowly dragging his tongue out of your pussy before slamming back in. Your back arched so badly you thought your spine was going to pop. “I can feel you squeezing me…fuck, yes.”

You feverishly went back to work on Sans’ cock. You sucked as hard as you could, bobbing on his cock as quickly as you dared. Whatever of his wonderful length couldn’t fit into your mouth, you wrapped your hand around. With your other free hand, you reached below his cock to massage his balls.

“Fuck~ Yes, baby, yes~” Sans groaned, grabbing you by your hips and smashing your cunt down onto his face. Sans began eating you out like a monster on a mission; as if your cunt was water and he’d been stranded in the desert for months.

Your entire body began to twitch, your breathing becoming hitched. No…you wanted to make Sans’ come first. You didn’t want to come first. Sans always made you come first.

Buckling down, you began to swallow and suck Sans’ cock as if it was the last thing you’d do on this Earth. Sans’ agonized moans and groans encouraged you to suck faster. You knew that Sans was going to blow soon; the head of his cock was twitching so harshly it was practically vibrating.

“Yes, yes, yes~” Sans groaned, his hips pistoning up to thrust into your mouth. “Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good. Am I making you feel good? I love the way you suck me off, so good. You’re so _gooo~od.”_

With a final jerk of his hips, Sans exploded into your mouth. Milking Sans’ through his orgasm, you expected Sans’ movements to slow down. Much to your surprise, Sans’ tongue sped up and was joined by his fingers. With his tongue violently thrusting in and out of your pussy and his fingers pinching and rubbing your clit, Sans panted heavily.

“Come for me, baby girl.” Sans groaned, his teeth nipping at the skin of your thighs alongside your crotch. “Come on my tongue.”

Unable to ignore a request of your lover, your body unwound. You came, _hard_ , on Sans’ tongue. Your legs shook and knees buckled. You landed on your lover with a huff, breathing heavily and trying to catch your breath.

“69… _Damn_ , I love humans.” Sans uttered, pressing his face against your spent pussy. “Mostly you, but I love humans who invented this.”

“Think…it was…the French…” You panted, resting your head on Sans’ femur.

“Vive…la France.”


	12. Request: Gaster Blaster Runt & Request: Dirty Talk*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Request: Dirty Talk: Dirty talk (obviously), smut, vaginal sex, cum-kink, fingering. 
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_ If reader was introduced to the gaster blasters and one of them is like a small runt and tries be with her( a pet and puppy like) with Sans being overprotive and scared it will hurt her while the same time the lil runt is like the annoying dog that cockblocks you from the babe:) _ **

Sans was incredibly nervous, sweat pouring down the back of his skull.

You had asked him to explain his magic to you. A simple request and Sans always did have a problem with telling you no. It had been easy at first; monster magic came from their soul as an extension of themselves. Sans magic included teleporting, telekinesis, and basic skeleton-monster bone magic.

Then, Sans brought up the void.

The void was the strange in-between world in which Sans traveled through to teleport. The void had a few creatures that lived inside it; all of whom had grown to know and be loyal to Sans.

Above all void-creatures, Sans loved his Gaster Blasters best.

At the explanation of his favorite void-creatures, you perked up. Giant dragon-goat skulls that had the ability to fly and shoot vaporizing lasers out of their mouths?

Sign your ass up.

“Please!” You begged Sans with a glimmer in your eyes. “How many are there? Can I see them?”

Sans was a little wary. There was a whole herd of Gaster Blasters, but Sans usually only summoned the one alpha and three betas that were completely loyal to him. The other creatures were loyal, but not as strong or built to be fighters. The Gaster Blasters would never hurt Sans; they loved their master; but Sans was worried that they would hurt you.

“I’ll stand behind you!” You begged, pouting. You wanted to see the void-creatures that Sans spoke of with so much fondness. You knew Sans was an animal lover, as were you. You just wanted to see your boyfriend’s loyal companions.

Sans sighed, pinching the bone between his eye sockets. “Fine.”

Still a little nervous, Sans’ ripped open a doorway into the void with a wave of his hand. With a zipping noise, a tear in reality appeared, revealing a strange new plain of existence. It looked like some kind of tie-dye swirling forest.

Holding you back so you didn’t peer too far into the void, Sans whistled through his teeth. The high pitched whistle blew through the void.

The two of you waited.

“Sans?” You asked after a few minutes of silence. Sans hushed you, letting lose another loud whistle.

Sans suddenly grinned. “There’s Big Mama.”

“B-big Mama?” You asked, peering over Sans’ shoulder.

From the void, a massive creature floated from the rip. The skull was larger than any animal you’d ever seen, a little bigger than the head of an elephant. Massive fangs filled the creature’s gaping smile, giant pointed horns atop piercing circles of white light that created the effect of never ending pupils.

“This is Big Mama, the alpha female.” Sans said, smiling as Big Mama zoomed to Sans’ side and nuzzled into your boyfriend’s palm. “And here come her three betas.”  

Behind Big Mama came three smaller (but still massive) Gaster Blasters. They were very similar, but you were able to tell the difference between the three from the different markings (scratches, pock marks, cracks, and discolorations) on their bones.

The three betas floated over to Sans, giving you scrutinizing glances. Big Mama sniffed and huffed at the air in your direction. Sans reached behind you and patted your cheek. “Friend. This is _____________”

The four creatures seemed to perk up as their master mentioned your name. They recalled Sans telling them about you before; their master’s mate. Big Mama let out a happy little yip and quickly tried to come closer to you.

A flash of blue engulfed Big Mama and squeezed her. “Gentle.” Sans demanded, his left eye a blaze of cyan magic. Big Mama whined and wiggled before huffing and nodding. Once freed, the massive alpha floated lazily to you, nose to nose.

“This is Newton, Curie, and Fermi.” Sans said, patting the large female beta, Curie, on her snout.

“Did you…you didn’t…” You deadpanned, glancing unbelieving at your lover. Sans wagged his brow bones at you. Only your boyfriend would look at these creatures and decide to name them after famous physicists.

Big Mama bopped your nose with hers. She huffed, her hot breath pushing the strands of hair away from your face. Laughing, you slowly raised your hand and placed it on Big Mama’s chin. The creature felt like leather mixed with bone; hard but malleable.

Sans watched cautiously as you and Big Mama interacted. The alpha female seemed happy with your scent and even nuzzled her snout into your chest. Giggling, you wrapped your arms around the creature and scratched the crown of her head.

“They’re beautiful!” You cooed, glancing over in wonder as the beta trio slowly came over to you. You too pet those Gaster Blasters, who sniffed you out and seemed to like you.

The sound of yips and growls from the hole into the void drew your attention. Sans glanced back into the void, where the rest of the herd were huddling and shoving to take a peek at their master’s mate. Sans waved them back, telling them not to exit the void.

“How many…?” You tried to glance into the void.

“The last time I counted there were twenty seven in the herd.” Sans said, doing a quick skull count of all the Gaster Blasters. “The calves are born every two to three years.”

“Babies!?” You yelped, starry-eyed. The adult Gaster Blasters were adorable; you couldn’t imagine how cute the babies were. Big Mama liked your reaction and growled happily.

Sans was about to tell you about the baby creatures, when a flash of white flew from the void. The little blur sped past Sans and squeezed in between Fermi and Newton. Before the small blur could crash into it, Sans had engulfed the creature with his magic and stopped them in their tracks.

“Oh…” You said, resting your hand on your chest to try and calm your pounding heart. You were startled by whatever had come out of the void like a bat out of hell; but taking a second look at the creature calmed you. It was a teeny tiny Gaster Blaster. The skull was no larger than a small cow, with tiny horns that were more curled than the other Blaster’s.

“Felix.” Sans sighed, shaking his head. “Bad.”

The little creature whined pathetically, looking up at Sans. It wiggled, trying to get out of Sans’ magical grasp. Big Mama hovered over the smaller Blaster, growling angrily at him.

“Sans! Let him go! He’s just a little baby!” You scolded your boyfriend, kneeling down to Felix’s level and rubbing his cheek.

Sans sighed, letting go of the small creature. “This is the runt of the pack, Felix. He was born prematurely after his mother got sick and… _well_ …nature isn’t always the most nurturing.”

You gasped, cradling the tiny Blaster to your chest. “So he’s an orphan?”

Sans nodded.

“Can I have him?” You cooed, hugging Felix to your chest. “Please, baby? Please, please, _puuhhh-leeaase_?”

Sans always did have a hard time telling you no…

Felix could not stay away from the void for too long, but the little creature did spend a lot of time with you. Whenever Sans was going to leave you home alone, you begged him to let out Felix. Sans was cautious of the idea.

Even a runt Gaster Blaster could cause a human a lot of damage.

What if Felix got aggressive with you? Sans would never forgive himself if something happened to you. Sans felt it was his duty to protect you. You were his girlfriend after all! What kind of boyfriend would he be if he left his partner alone with a dangerous creature?  

Desperate to keep Felix, you assured Sans that Felix and you were tighter than two peas in a pod. The two of you had bonded. When Felix was released from the void, the orphan refused to leave your side. You promised Sans that Felix would never let anyone get within a foot of you; let alone harm you.

Sadly, that was true. Felix wouldn’t let anyone near you.

Including Sans.

Sans grumbled, grumpily shoving at Felix. He was trying to sleep with you, but the runt was trying to get in between the two of you. Felix had taken to sleeping by your feet at night and nipping at Sans whenever he got into bed beside you.

“Felix, stop it.” You shushed the runt, shooing him back towards the foot of the bed.

Sans settled in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. Pulling you into his torso, Sans began to press toothy kisses along the back of your neck. One of his hands was crawling up to your breasts when a whine stopped everything.

Felix was floating at the foot of the bed, watching. Self-consciously, you pressed yourself further into Sans and hid your face. Sans kissed the back of your neck and squeezed you once more.

“I’m going to put him in the living room for now.” Sans whispered, getting out of bed. Sans shoved the little runt into the living room and closed the bedroom door behind him.

With a smug grin, Sans crawled back into bed. He straddled your scantily dressed form, your nipples taunt and pressing through the thin fabric of your sleeping top. Sans kissed you, his hands squeezing and massaging the flesh of your hips and thighs.

“Hey, baby girl.” Sans whispered, nipping at the flesh of your bottom lip. You giggled, wrapping your legs around his boney hips and dragging your boyfriend closer to you.

“Hey yourself, handsome.” You hummed, grinding your hips up into Sans’ forming erection. The magic that made up his cock was quickly traveling down his spine and settling into his pelvis.

 ** _PEW_**!

A flash of blue-white light made you jolt. You usually didn’t see bright lights until Sans was inside of you. Sans pulled away from you, taking a protective stance at the edge of the bed. His cyan magic surrounded you in a protective action.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?” Sans’ voice rose louder than you had ever heard.

Peering around Sans, you saw a smoldering, bowling ball sized hole in your bedroom door. Felix was peering through the hole, looking happy as could be. The runt shoved his way into the room through the laser-made hole.

“ _Aww_ …he was lonely, baby.” You cooed, getting out of bed to bring the Gaster Blaster into a tight hug. Sans stood at the edge of the bed, his jaw gaping in horrified shock.

“Lonely!? Babe, he blasted a hole in the door!” Sans shouted, storming over. “Aren’t you pissed!?”

“Yeah!” You said, still hugging Felix.

“Then why aren’t you yelling at him! Don’t cuddle him!” Sans threw his arms in the air.

Turning Felix around to face you, you made the most serious expression you could muster. Firmly, you shook your finger in Felix’s face. “Bad boy!”

“BAD BOY!?” Sans shouted, motioning to the smoldering hole in the door. “A FINGER WAG AND ‘BAD BOY’! THAT’S IT?!”

You frowned and pouted. Sure, it was bad for Felix to do…but he was lonely. He probably heard the noises that you and Sans were making and got worried. He was just checking in. You didn’t want to have Sans be mad at you, so you had no choice to use your most powerful attack in your arsenal against your lover.

_Puppy dog eyes._

With watery eyes and a wobbling lower lip, you stared at your lover.

Sans felt his soul instantly cave.

“Fine…fine.” Sans huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Keep your little demon. Whatever.”

Sans regretted letting you keep Felix…

But…he always did have a hard time saying no to you.

* * *

 

 

=

**_ do you think you could do a bones and dribbles focused on dirty talk from sans? you've had a little bit here and there but a whole chapter would be wow  _ **

 

Sans ambushed you as soon as you got home.

“I’ve been thinking about what I want to do to you…. _all day_.”

Your skeletal boyfriend had been waiting in the living room, just waiting for you to return. Before you could even take your coat off, Sans was upon you. His teeth crashed onto your mouth, ravenously taking control of you. Groaning into his mouth, you wound your arms around your lover’s neck and pressed yourself as close to him as you could. Sans’ hands tucked up under your shirt and splayed his boney fingers across your skin.

“Sans.” You whimpered once your lover pulled away so you could breath. Sans allowed you a single breath before kissing you deeply once more. One hand left the skin of your hip to tangle into your hair.  Pulling your mouth away from his with a jerk of your hair, Sans pulled your head to the side. He manifested his magical cyan tongue and trailed it up your neck and to your ear.

Leaning in, Sans’ voice was a hoarse and needy whisper. “I want you naked… _n o w_ .”

You whimpered, rutting your body against Sans’ bones.

“I want to feel your body under mine. Warm, twitching, wet; and all because of me.”

Sans hands made quick work of your clothes. He practically ripped them off your body, his hands greedily roaming over the warmth of your skin. Clothing littered the living room floor, tossed wherever Sans had thrown them. Wrapping his hands around your thighs, Sans lifted you into his arms and wrapped your legs around his hips.

“Couch or bed?” Sans hummed, nipping his way along your collar bone. “Counter? Wall? I’ll love you wherever you’d like, baby girl.”

Feeling like every nerve in your body was aflame; your mouth was almost too dry to form words. “C-couch.” You begged, wrapping your legs more tightly around Sans’ hip bones.  You couldn’t imagine waiting for Sans touch any longer than necessary.

The couch was good enough for you!

“Whatever my girl wants.” Sans growled out, carrying you over to the couch and pressing you into the cushions. Sans’ weight pressing you into the couch made you shiver in anticipation. You loved feeling the weight of your lover atop you.

Sans unwound your arms from around his neck so that he could pull off his shirt. Grabbing your hands, he placed them on his collar bones. Sans shuddered at your touch, rocking his hips into yours. Squeezing his bones, you began to grasp and massage down each side of his rib cage.

“I love it when you touch my ribs.” Sans moaned, gripping tightly onto your thighs that were still wound around his hipbones. “You’re so good, baby girl.”

At his praise, your hips began to rut against Sans’ pelvis. You were exceptionally wet, your arousal running down your thighs and down Sans’ femurs. Shivering at the feeling of your arousal dampening his bones, your lover gave a violent hump, pinning your gyrating lower half down onto the couch.

 _“So wet_. Is that for me? Am I the one making you soak my bones, baby?” Sans whispered down to you, sweat beginning to trail down the back of his neck vertebrae. His magic was beginning to bloom, the white pinpricks of his eyes were gone, leaving a singular glowing blue in his left eye socket. 

You nodded, biting your lower lip. Sans was always the vocal one whenever the two of you made love. You were too self-conscious and were worried that you would come off as awkward instead of sexy. Sans voice was almost smooth and deep, making your pussy ache and twitch whenever he spoke to you.

You doubted you could cause the same effect for your lover.

“Talk to me, baby girl.” Sans said, his hands gliding up your body to grab your breasts. Flicking his thumbs over your nipples, he worked your sensitive nubs with his boney phalanges. “Who made you this wet? Tell me if you like this.” 

 Nervously, you couldn’t help but arch your chest into Sans’ hands. “Y-you did.”

Humming at the feeling of your breasts in his hands, Sans cocked his brow bone at you. “Who did, girly? Who did what?”

“You m-made me feel good…S-Sans.” Your voice was a little shaky, but made Sans moan loudly into the skin of your shoulder. Sans bit down into your skin, deep enough for the indents of his teeth to bruise your skin. You cried out, loving the way Sans marked you with his teeth.

 “Do you like it when I bite you?” Sans grunted, a devious chuckle falling from his mouth. “Why?”

Knowing that your boyfriend would stop of you didn’t verbally respond, you mustered up as much courage as you could. You prayed that your voice wouldn’t stutter or fail you. You wanted to turn Sans on as much as he did you.

“I…I like i-it when you bite m-me.” You did stutter, but not as badly as you thought you would. “I like y-you biting me…because…b-because…” You trailed off. Would Sans’ be freaked out by you? That you liked him leaving bite marks, hickeys, and bruises on your skin because it was physical evidence that you were his and he was yours.

Sans’ laugh wasn’t mocking. His smooth laugh soothed your nervous soul and made you feel safe in his arms. “Is it because you like the marks? When I mark you as mine?”

You nodded eagerly. “L-love it.”

A smug smile slid across Sans’ skull. “Good. I love seeing your skin after I’m finished fucking you.”

White hot fire raced up your spine. Shit, you needed Sans to stop teasing you. All you could think about was his cock getting inside you. From past experiences, you knew that Sans would continue taking his sweet time with you…unless you specifically asked for something different.

“S-Sans…” You uttered, shuddering as Sans ran the backs of his phalanges across your soaking folds.

“Yeah, babe?” Sans asked calmly, content with running his fingers over your pussy. With one hand, he spread open your lower lips while he used his other hand to prod at your engorged clit and arousal slicked entrance. The tips of your lover’s fingers were rough, but you loved the way his bones rubbed at your aching clitoris.

“I need you.” You whispered, thrusting up to meet Sans’ eager fingers.

“You’ve got me.” Sans smirked. God, he loved the way your face scrunched up whenever he teased you. He knew exactly what you and your body wanted, but he loved to see your skin turn red in embarrassment.

Sans just loved to tease you. You were his favorite subject to prank.

“ _Nooo_...” You whimpered, knowing you’d have to verbalize your needs. “Sans…I gotta…I need you to…”

Sans chuckled, this fingers still swirling around your clit. He’d give you something a little more… _magical_ , once you could tell him what you needed. Leaning down, Sans trailed his tongue around your chest before slurping your nipple up and into his mouth.

You couldn’t take it anymore. Your skin was on fire; your pussy was aching to be filled by Sans. You needed him to push you over the edge; you needed him to make you come. You didn’t care if he fucked you with his fingers, his tongue, or his cock.

You’d take anything he would give you.

“I need you inside me!” Your voice was so needy it surprised you. “Please! Please fuck me, baby. I _need it~”_

Sans slid two phalanges inside of you, crooking his fingers up in a come-hither motion. Stars erupted behind your eyelids and a screech fell from your lips. With his fingers pumping in and out of you at a hard and steady pace, your nails dug into the fabric of the couch.

“Look at you, baby girl.” Sans groaned, tugging at the elastic of his joggers with his free hand. “Fuck, you’re makin’ me so hard.”

Pulling out his magically formed cock, Sans began to pump himself while he fucked you with his fingers. Your mouth began to water at the sight of his massive glowing dick. You needed Sans’ cock inside of you; his fingers were nothing compared to his cock.

“P-please.” You felt weak, your body becoming boneless at the mere idea of Sans’ cock being inside of you.

“You need me, babe?” Sans inched closer, adding another finger into your pussy. Before you would respond, Sans grasped the shaft of his cock and pressed the head of his dick against your clit. Teasing you with his leaking prick, your legs shuddered and you knew your knees would have given out if you were standing.

Sans grasped his dick, drawing back so he could slap his cock against your clit. You jolted, shivering at the feeling of the glowing cyan cock slapping lewdly against your soaking cunt.

“Please! Sans! I need you now!” You had sunken to begging. “Yo-Your cock inside me!”

“You need me inside you?” Sans’ fingers took a punishing pace as he fucked you with his phalanges. “Do you need me? Wrapped up in your soaking wet pussy? Pounding away at you and making you beg for me to let you come. If you’re a good girl, I’ll let you come. How does that sound?”

“Please!” You begged, feeling desperate tears come to your eyes. “Need you, _need you, need you~”_

“ _Shhhhh_ …” Sans hushed your desperate pleas. “I’m comin’ baby…I’m comin’.”

Sans’ fingers eased out of your pussy. Bringing his soaked fingers to his mouth, Sans wound his glowing tongue around his phalanges. The sight of your boyfriend enjoying your juices made your skin tingle and your nerves burn.

With that display over, Sans hunched over you, leading his cock to your dripping entrance. Swirling the head of his cock around to gather some lubrication, Sans then firmly pushed his way into your passage.

“ _Ohhh_.” Sans groaned, his spine arching as his cock sat fully inside of your scorching heat. “So good. You’re so tight around me, baby girl. I’m…I’m going to make you feel   _s o  g o o d ~”_

Sans’ left eye suddenly flared a brighter blue, bordering on sky blue. His cock swelled, stretching your already twitching pussy. Screaming in pleasure, you reached out and wrapped your fingers around Sans’ ribs and held fast.

“ _Move_!” You cried, quivering underneath your lover. Sans hunched over you, holding onto the top of the couch for balance. His initial thrust was savage, jarring your entire body and shoving you deeper against the couch cushion.

Yowling, your hips subconsciously thrust up to meet Sans’. His cock filled and stretched you so nicely; the wet sounds of Sans’ cock pumping your pussy and his femurs smacking into your hips and thighs was driving you insane.

“That’s it…that’s it baby, squeeze me.” Sans gasped into your ear before biting down on your neck. “Feel so good around me. Pussy’s so good, so warm. Where my cock belongs _, r i g h t_ ?”

“Y-yes!” You agreed eagerly, your limbs shaking. “B-belongs…inside me.” You voice was hoarse.

Sans groaned; you sounded absolutely _destroyed_. He loved reducing you to nothing but a needy creature. You let your guard down, and in this delicate and unprotected state you trusted him with your body and soul.

Sans would never take advantage of you or your trust.

Your inner muscles were beginning to spasm around Sans’ thick length. Sans grinned, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder. That meant you were getting close to coming. Sans loved watching your body seize up around his cock. How your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your mouth opened in agonized pleasure.  

“S- _Saahhhnss_ …” You groaned, your mouth open and gasping for air. The head of Sans cock kept smashing against your g-spot, while the rest of his magical length gave blissful friction against your quivering walls.

“You gonna come, babe?” Sans growled down, one of his hands leaving the back of the couch to quirk your nipple. “ _A m  I  g o n n a  m a k e  y o u  c o m e_?”

“YES!” You screamed, arching into Sans. “Please! Please let me!”

Sans groaned, his movements becoming more animalistic. He could feel his own release coming very quickly. He was determined to make you come first. Nothing made his orgasms more powerful than the knowledge that you had found ultimate pleasure before he did.

“That’s it, baby girl! Let go! Come now.” Sans demanded, the hand at your nipple trailing down to pinch and mash against your clit. The rough touches made your legs kick and twitch, unbidden beneath Sans’ weight. “Look me in the eyes when you come.”

Unable to ignore a demand from your lover, you managed to open your eyes. Sans’ eye sockets, one burning cyan and the other a swirling black, stared at you with a hunger that made your pussy twitch one last time.

Screaming, a powerful orgasm crashed along your body. Juices squirted from where your conjoined bodies met and your body shuddered. Your skin felt hot, and you felt like every nerve of your body was attuned to Sans.

Sans, letting out a howl of smug victory, increased his thrusts. Your inner walls were so sensitive, but Sans’ length pistoning in and out of you felt so incredible. Your body was completely boneless.

“S-shit, baby girl. Gonna come…can I…can I come inside you?” Sans begged, cyan sweat pouring down his skull. “Please let me come inside you. I want to fill you with my come, please baby girl. I want you filled with my magic.”

The idea of being filled with Sans’ come was too good to pass up. “ _PLEASE_!”

With a final thrust, Sans exploded inside of you. His come pumped into you, glowing, blue, and coating your entire passage. Moaning, Sans looked down to see the mixture of your come and his seeping around his cock. Slowly pulling out, Sans almost sobbed in ecstasy as he watched his release slowly seep from your swollen and well-loved pussy.

“Fuck, __________.” Sans grinned, swirling his thumb around your over-sensitized clit as a reward. “You are far too good to me, baby.”

Tiredly grinning up at your boyfriend, you playfully winked. “I know.”


	13. Request: Baby & Request: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate and popcorn addiction, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
>  
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_ I also have an idea where it's just funny fluff. Where Reader is thinking of having a child and keeps bringing up subtle hints like looking through a magazine or newspaper and ever so slightly brush against the mentions of children in it. Like "Oh hey this looks cute." Showing Sans a picture of baby clothing. xD I'd love to laugh at oblivious Sans. (Ao3) _ **

Your childhood friend had given birth to her firstborn child earlier today. She was having a tough time with her relationship with the baby’s father, so you thought it would be nice to show your support.

Plus…

 _You fucking loved babies_.

As you had drove to the hospitals, you had told Sans exactly that.

Sans cringed. “I took care of Pap as a baby. I can’t imagine how horrible it must be with a human baby with all those extra…body fluids.”

“It’s not horrible!” You shot your boyfriend a pout. “Babies are cute. Don’t you like little baby clothes?”

“Sure.” Sans shrugged. “Pretty cute.”

“I’d love to have kids.” You sighed happily, your eyes trained on the traffic in front of you.  “Wouldn’t you?” You hoped that your lover would take the hint. You and Sans had been together for many years, and you had been thinking about…. _well_ …

Sans yawned, reaching down for his seat lever and bringing the back of his seat down. “Sounds like too much work.”

Disheartened, you became quiet for the rest of the trip, save a few hums. Sans noticed and he was confused for a quarter of a second. Realization flared in his skull.

 _Oh_.

Sans fought back his blue blush. A wicked grin spread across his skull. Having a child was a serious conversation topic…but Sans never did serious very well. It wouldn’t hurt for him to mess with you a little bit.

After all, he loved to tease you.

“Hurry! I want to see her!” You begged, tugging Sans out of the car once you had parked. The night was calm, the ground wet and fresh after a light shower of early spring rain. The two of you walked (or ran, in your case) through the hospital’s parking garage.

Sans followed you closely, as he did wherever you went, because he didn’t want you out alone at night due to the many anti-monster protests in the area. He wasn’t a fan of human babies, but you seemed eager to see this new born.

Hurrying into the hospital, you and your boyfriend rode the elevator up to the birthing floor. The hallways were dim and quiet at the time of night, and a helpful nurse pointed you in the direction of your friend’s room.

“This place smells weird.” Sans huffed, his hands buried deeply in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Sans don’t say things like that!” You whispered to your lover. “Babies don’t smell weird!”

Sans huffed again. He meant that this whole building smelt weird; like antiseptic, blood, urine, dust, and plastic. It was almost nauseating to the skeleton. He couldn’t understand why people who were trying to heal would be put in such a disgusting place.

You found the correct room and knocked on the closed door. A quiet and weary woman’s voice called for you to come in. Slowly, you opened the door and quietly walked into the brightly lit room.

Your friend looked exhausted, dry sweat causing her hair to cling and stick to her forehead and neck. Her once bloated stomach was slightly smaller and she was wrapped in scratchy looking hospital blankets.

“Hey, momma!” You greeted your friend, who smiled up at you. “Congratulations!”

Your friend smiled at you and Sans. “Thanks, you guys. It was, well, a wild ride.”

Sans was unusually quiet as you spoke with your friend. He spied the small clear bassinet that was placed beside the bed. A small human, smaller than he’d ever seen, was swaddled up in the clear bassinet. The small human’s skin was pinkish-red and their eyes were barley opened.

“She’s beautiful.” You cooed to your friend, glancing down at the newborn.

Your friend smiled. “Her name’s Cora. Do you want to hold her?”

Nodding enthusiastically, you carefully picked the newborn from the bassinet. You sat down on the small couch that was placed alongside the wall. You rocked the newborn as you continued to talk to your friend.

Sans, still silent, wearily watched the baby cradled in your arms. The little human was so small, but fit comfortably in your arms. She had dark hair and when Sans ran his finger over the child’s head, he found that the hair felt downy like a baby duck’s feathers.

“Would you like to hold her, Sans?” Your friend had noticed how Sans was watching the baby. Sans’ cheekbones flushed blue and he quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“O-oh, no thanks. Don’t want to drop her. Cute, though.” Sans was nervous. How were humans so small? The baby looked so defenseless and kind of…floppy. Their eyes would barely open a crack before closing again. Sans didn’t want to admit it, but he was too nervous to hold the baby.

The two of you stayed for an hour or so before you decided to let your friend and her daughter sleep. Sans teleported the two of you into your car once you were hidden away in the elevator. Sans offered to drive, which worked for you.

“Wasn’t she so cute?!” You practically screamed, wriggling excitedly in the passenger seat. “She makes my heart hurt!”

Sans hummed in understanding, taking the correct exit on the highway for home. You continued to chatter excitedly the entire way home. Once home, you told everyone that would listen about the baby, and not surprisingly, Papyrus was the most interested.

The next day, you found yourself online looking at baby websites. Baby naming and the meanings behind names, tips on how to eat while pregnant, and other sites like that. You kept finding the cutest looking baby clothes and you had to fight the urge to start looking for baby-related things on Pinterest.

“Sans, what do you think of this name?”

“Sans! Look at this cute hoodie! It’s a little baby giraffe!”

“Huh…look at this baby, Sans! Aren’t they cute? Look at those eyes!”

Every single time, much to your chagrin, Sans only response would be a listless ‘ _a-huh’, ‘oh, yeah babe’,_  or ‘ _mmmhhmm’_.  

Snuggling up to Sans’ side with your computer in your lap, you began scrolling through different pictures of babies in animal onesies. Unicorns, giraffes, koalas…

“Aren’t these so cute?” You cooed, enlarging the picture of a small baby in a turtle onesie. Sans glanced your way before shrugging and turning his attention back to the television.

“I’ll never understand why humans dress up their offspring as other creatures. You don’t see fish-monsters dressing up their kids as moldsmals.” Sans said thoughtfully.

“Oh.” You hummed, a little let down. You thought the onesies were pretty cute.  

A little while later, you asked Sans what he thought about a certain baby name. The name was very personal to you, and you loved the name so much. It rang perfectly in your head and you knew that you’d love to give your child this name.

When shown the website displaying the name, pronunciation, and meaning behind the name, Sans snorted. “S’okay. Not as bad as some of the other names I’ve heard. Why do some humans have names that have upwards of fourteen letters? Just why? Or why do some humans have multiple names? _Too many names_. How do you know when someone’s calling you?”

Disheartened once again, you chose from then on to keep your baby searching to yourself.

The next day, after you spent two hours reading through another mommy-and-me blog, you realized how badly you wanted…

You shook your head. You couldn’t think like that. Sans would never want to have a kid, he’s far too lazy to even take care of a pet rock! A baby would be too much responsibility for him. Plus, could humans and monsters even have kids together?

Sighing, you pushed your laptop away from you. It wasn’t fair of you to push your baby thoughts onto Sans…no matter how desperately you wanted a perfect little mixture of yourself and Sans to hold in your arms.

Unbeknownst to you, Sans was watching you from the upstairs overhang. Your boyfriend wasn’t as completely oblivious as he was pretending to be. Leaning heavily on the railing, Sans watched as you kept looking at baby….well, everything really. Baby names, clothes, costumes, raising techniques.

Sans would be lying if he said the idea hadn’t crossed his mind before…

He pushed the idea from his mind, believing that you wouldn’t want to have a baby with him. That was until he took a peak at your soul. You had been asleep, so Sans saw nothing wrong with doing a little _soul searching_. In a blink, Sans left eye socket began to glow a soft blue. Narrowing his eye sockets, Sans was able to take a look at your soul without actually having to pull your soul from your chest.

The blast of emotion was almost too much for Sans to bear.

The excruciating want, no, _need_ , for a child that surrounded your soul caused Sans knees to buckle. Not just any child, no your soul was very specific. Your soul yearned for a little half human half skeleton-monster child. Never before had he felt such strong emotions from a human soul.

 _Hmm_ …

A little combination of your soul mixed with his. That was how monsters made children. It was not impossible for a human and a monster to consummate their love by making a child, but it would take work.

Smirking, Sans whistled down at you to catch your attention. You jolted at the unexpected sound, turning around on the couch and looked up to see your boyfriend hanging off the upstairs railing. Sans’ smile stretched across his skull; he looked like the cat that caught the canary. 

 _“My baby wants a baby~”_ Sans sang, loving the way your cheeks quickly turned red. You hurriedly turned away from your lover and put all your focus back onto your laptop. If he wanted to tease you, you’d just ignore him.

Okay, maybe Sans wasn’t as oblivious as you thought.

* * *

 

 

**_ If may make a drabble request? c: Would love some domestic reader/sans fluff. Can the reader please be in the kitchen making food or something and singing to herself, and Sans is snoozing on the couch and wakes up when he hears her and just sneaks up and hugs her and sings along? Thank you! <3 _ **

Stomach growling loudly, you hoofed it into the kitchen. Unfortunately for you, there were no leftovers or anything easy for you to snack on.  Smacking your lips, you took mental note of all the ingredients that you had to your disposal. Excitedly, you realized you had everything you needed to make some chicken parmesan.

While you waited for the skillet to heat up, you breaded the thinly sliced chicken breasts. It would be nice to eat something that wasn’t spaghetti…although you could make some quick pasta to go along with the chicken.

Glancing into the living room, you spied your boney boyfriend snoozing away on the couch. An episode of Forensic Files was playing on the television; your lover had quickly become addicted to human  murder shows. Sans was curled up into a cute little ball with his face buried in his arms.

Leaving the oil to heat up, you quietly pulled the cushy throw blanket off the back of the couch. Unfolding the blanket, you covered Sans up and snuggly tucked him in. You didn’t need your bone boy getting cold. Shuffling back into the kitchen, you returned to the stove and began sautéing the chicken breasts. Humming to yourself, you recalled a familiar song that you heard on the radio that you were absolutely in love with.

 _“Hot time; get it while it's easy! Don't mind, come on up and see me! Rag doll baby won't you do me like you done before~”_ You sang to yourself, cautiously watching the chicken cook into a golden brown.

With the chicken cooling, you quickly scrounged up a pot and put the water to boil. Once the water was bubbling, you threw the spaghetti into the pot to cook. The dinner was coming together and everything smelled incredible. Your stomach was growling loud enough for you to hear it now.

Sniffing, Sans was slowly pulled from his slumber by the smell of something wonderful. Still drowsy from sleep, Sans slowly pushed himself up to sit. Rubbing his eye sockets, Sans paused when he caught the sound of your voice. Rarely did you sing, but Sans loved it when you did. Your voice was always filled with passion and emotion.

Standing from the couch, Sans tiptoed to the archway and peered into the kitchen. You were dumping the cooked pasta into the strainer while keeping an eye on the pasta sauce that was heating up in a small sauce pan. Sans loved sneaking up on  you whenever you were cooking.

 _“Some babe's talkin' real loud, talkin' all about the new crowd. Try and tell me of an old dream. A new version of the old scene~”_ Yo _ur_ voice was just loud enough for him to hear over your cooking.   
  
Sans didn’t know the song, but he had often heard you sing it. It was one of your favorites and he knew you loved the band. With a flick of his magic, Sans teleported behind you and wound his arms around you. He held you tightly, rocking you from side to side along with your singing.

“Hey, babe.” Sans hummed, squeezing you tightly to his ribcage. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Snickering, you jokingly punched Sans arm that he had wrapped around you. “Don’t you start.”

Hugging you tighter, Sans pressed a kiss to the side of your cheek. As much as he loved teasing you, Sans was genuinely curious about what you were doing. Papyrus was the main cook of the house. Sans was a baker and rarely cooked anything other than grilled cheese. When you cooked, Sans loved to watch. The way your fingers moved or how you expertly put together something delicious was rather hypnotic for your small boney lover.

Sans smiled as you told him it was chicken parm and proceeded to make a plate for yourself and him. Licking his teeth as the smell of fried bread crumbs met his nasal cavity, Sans let you go and obediently followed you into the living room for an early dinner.


	14. Double Request: Birthday* & Request: Hardly Working*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double request: Birthday: Smut, little bit of dirty talk. 
> 
> Request: Hardly Working: Smut, sexy time at work, kinda voyerism? Lots of dirty talk, praise, and semen-kink ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate and popcorn addiction, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

_I'm pretty sure your really busy with OTHER requests, but I was looking at the comments and was intrigued by the Gaster Blaster idea. I was thinking that Reader could be given the Gaster Blaster as a gift for her birthday or whatever, and Sans starts getting mad at it because it keeps cock-blocking him. I can imagine Sans yelling at the Gaster Blaster after the fifth time. xD (Ao3)_

_AND_

_I'd like to make a reqest for the drabbles some birthday sex if ya will_

**__ **

You never liked to make your birthday a big deal. As long as you got to have a nice time with your friends, you were a happy camper. You’d usually go out to lunch or dinner, as you were never one to have a party. Attention often made you nervous.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Papyrus had leapt at you as soon as you’d come home from work. Giggling, you held onto your psedo-brother’s shoulders as he picked you up into his arms and swung you around the living room.

Once Papyrus put you down, you were swept into another pair of boney arms. Sans nuzzled his mouth into the crown of your head, inhaling the scent of your hair. You snuggled into your boyfriend’s arms, loving the way he held you so tightly.

“AREN’T YOU GOING TO SHOW ___________ HER SURPRISE?!” Papyrus shouted excitedly. You pulled back from Sans to give him a curious look. You were never a big fan of surprises, seeing as how much your boyfriend loved playing pranks.

Sans gently lowered you back down onto your feet. He closed his eye sockets and when he reopened them, his left socket was glowing with magic. Swiping the air with a slicing motion og his hand, Sans opened a small doorway to the void.

Gasping, you quickly hurried to the doorway and whistled. “Felix! Felix come to mommy!”

Sans snorted, warily watching the void doorway.

Felix, the small Gaster Blaster runt that you had adopted, zoomed through the meadow when he heard your call. The little skull flew through the doorway, practically slamming himself against your chest. Thankfully, he was too small to cause much damage, but Sans hissed angrily at him. Felix, as he usually did, zipped behind you to hide from Sans’ anger.

“Leave my little baby alone!” You playfully scolded your boyfriend, who snorted. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and rooted around. From his pocket, Sans produced a thick blue spiked dog collar. The collar shone in the light and looked almost reflective.

“Awh! I knew you loved him.” You cooed to your boyfriend, tugging at the collar in his hands. Sans held firm to the collar and used it to pull you into his arms.

“I don’t.” Sans sealed his words with a kiss. “But, I know you love him. So I made you a little somethin’ somethin’.”

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. “You did not even BOTHER to wrap it?!”

“Nope. I had bigger bones to pick.” Sans winked at his brother, who angrily covered his face with his hands and screamed into his gloves.

Tugging the collar from Sans’ fingers, you ushered Felix over and wrapped the collar around the back of his skull behind his horns. Despite having no body, the collar hung under the creature’s skull as if it had a neck.

Smiling, Sans closed the void-door with a snap of his fingers. You frowned, the visit was too short. Usually Sans let Felix stay for a few hours before your little runt had to go back to the void. Expecting Felix to disappear, as he always did whenever Sans closed the void door, you glanced sadly at the ground.

A massive wet lick surprised you.

“Felix!?” You gasped in surprise seeing your cute little runt floating in front of your face. He was still there! You didn’t know that creatures of the void could stay on your plain of existence without an open void-door.

“The collar is infused with my magic and void magic.” Sans explained, his hands shoved back into his pockets. “Felix can stay here as long as he wants…but he should go back to the void every so often to graze and be with his herd-”

Sans wasn’t able to finish his line of thought before you threw yourself into his arms. You attacked him with kisses; peppering your lips all over his skull, focusing on his cheek bones. They always turned a lovely shade of cyan whenever he was embarrassed. 

“Thank you baby, thank you, thank you~” You practically screamed in delight. You released Sans and snagged Felix into a tight hug. “I love you! Yes, Momma loves you! Now we can be together!”

Papyrus looked between you and Sans in confusion. “Brother, I thought you and __________ were already together?”

Sans smiled humorlessly, a dark shadow coming over his eye sockets.

“She’s talking about her and the damn runt.”

_“THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!”_

The next few hours were simply wonderful. Your friends had been in contact with you all day, promising to all go out and meet up this weekend at Grillbys for a little get together. You were spending this birthday with your boyfriend, his brother, your little runt, and a quiet dinner at home.

Papyrus rushed into the kitchen to make your favorite pasta dish, excited to cook for his ‘favorite human sister’. With a shriek of horror, Pap realized that he was almost out of tomatoes! The tallest skeleton brother raced out of the house with a promise to return quickly with his much beloved tomatoes.

Sans was on you instantly.

You were sitting on the couch with Felix on your lap, scratching the creature’s leathery skull. Sans plopped down beside you, pushing aside your hair and running his fingers across the sensitive skin of your neck.

“Hey, baby.” Sans whispered, leaning in to give you a playful nip on the ear. Laughing, you pushed Sans away and blew a raspberry at him. Sans smiled, quickly coming in for a nuzzle. You returned the affection, but a loud whine caught your attention.

Felix nuzzled into your stomach. You pulled away from Sans’ cheekbone and smiled down at your little buddy. Felix whined, looking up at you with massive blue eyes. Cooing, you nuzzled your nose against his snout.

_‘You little bastard.’_ Sans thought, glaring down at the runt. He knew that the collar wasn’t a good idea…but at the same time it was worth it to see the utter joy light up in your eyes. Even though Sans didn’t like the little cock-blocking creature…you loved the little runt to the moon and back. Felix was your little buddy, and Sans knew that you didn’t mean to be ignoring him.

That doesn’t mean he appreciated it.

Deciding to try again, Sans gently nudged Felix out of your lap and threw his leg over yours. Sans straddled you, hovering over you with a sly grin on his face. The left socket of his eye began to faintly glow blue, the slow increase of his magic being affected by his arousal.

“ _Hey_.” Sans stressed, wagging the bone ridges of his eyes at you. Blushing, you giggled and pressed your forehead against your boyfriend’s.

“Hey yourself, bone boy.” You whispered, your hands coming up to squeeze Sans’ upper femurs through the fabric of his sweatpants. A pleased growl rolled from Sans’ rib cage, his bones warm through his clothes as he pressed against you.

“Y’know…” Sans trailed off lazily, walking his phalanges up your arm. “I heard of this custom that humans do on their partner’s birthday.”

You hummed in acknowledgement. Your Sans had a filthy, dirty, extremely brilliant, but perverted mind. Giving your hips a small thrust so that your lower half pressed into Sans’, you smiled up at your boney lover.

“Birthday se- ** _AHH_**!” Sans screamed as something grabbed his ankle. Whatever had a vice grip on his ankle violently tugged him off of your lap. Sans fell to the floor with a bang, his bones rattling loudly.

“Oh my god! Sans, are you okay?” You yelped, sliding off the couch to kneel next to your lover, who was sprawled out on his back on the carpet. The hood of his jacket had gone over his head and fallen over his eye sockets.

Still attached to his ankle, snarling like a rabid little weasel, was Felix.  

“Felix _! Bad boy_! Momma is not happy with this! Naughty baby!” You shouted, grabbing the little creature and prying its jaws from around Sans’ ankle. It took a good few shakes, but Felix finally did let go. “Don’t bite your daddy!”

“I am _not_ that things father. He has a real father. And that runt is _not_ our baby.” Sans growled, not moving from his place on the ground. “That thing is evil. Demonic. From the void of hell.”

“He _is_ from the void.” You smiled sheepishly, holding little Felix to your chest. The little runt wriggled in your arms, whimpering happily and loving every moment he spent in your hold. Sans, his magical eye now glowing in anger, narrowed in on Felix.     

“Felix is about to have a bad-” Sans growl was interrupted as the front door slammed open. Papyrus gallivanted into the apartment, his arms laden with bags of tomatoes and other ingredients.

“I HAVE RETURNED!” Papyrus announced, his signature red scarf waving heroically behind him. Sans, still lying on the ground, greeted his brother with a grunt and two thumbs up. Papyrus muttered something about lazybones brother and stepped over Sans to get to the kitchen. Felix, used to receiving scraps of food from Papyrus, hurriedly scampered after the taller skeleton.

“Bone boy~” You whispered playfully to Sans, tugging the edge of his hood and pushing it up onto his forehead. “My sweet Sansy~”

Sans blushed, enjoying the way your fingers slid across the bone of his skull. God, you were beautiful, you were soft, and more importantly, you were all his.

“_________-”

“SANS!”

Sans frowned, irritation boiling in his bones. Why couldn’t he finish one sentence without being cut off.

Papyrus poked his head into the living room with a secret glimmer in his eye sockets. There was a cute apron tied around his neck and a spare apron in his hand. Papyrus held up the spare apron, much smaller and shorter than his own.

“Don’t you have something _you need to do_ , brother?” Papyrus asked with a sly smile. Sans groaned, reaching out for your hand to squeeze it.

“I can’t catch a break.” Sans murmured to himself, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. “Ten minutes. I want you alone for ten minutes. What do I need to do? Kill a man?”

Snickering, you strong-armed your lover into sitting up. “C’mon, _Killer_ , Papyrus clearly wants something from you. Go on, I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“ _Ughh_ …okay.” Sans said, glowering down at Felix as the little blaster  barked from the kitchen. He stood, pressed a quick kiss to the crown of your head and caressed your cheek. “I’ll be back soon babygirl, it’ll be a _piece of cake_.”

Just as you were about to tell Sans that his joke was a bit of a stretch, he disappeared with a blink of an eye.

An hour and a half later, you found yourself sitting at your small dining room table between the two skeleton brothers. Papyrus had outdone himself, the pasta was delicious and the garlic bread that he had made to go along with the pasta was perfect.

What Papyrus had called Sans into the kitchen for was a surprise cake! Your boyfriend was a very good baker, despite how embarrassed any kind of praise made him. He’d made you an adorable and delicious looking birthday cake! It was a beautiful cake, two tiered circular with your favorite frosting. Smack dab in the middle of the cake was a big frosting heart.

“Happy birthday, babygirl.” Sans presented the cake to you shyly. It was sweet and no one had done something so inherently kind for you on your birthday. Presents were nice; but something sentimental and made of love meant so much more.

You blew out the candles, cute little bone shaped ones, and Papyrus cut the cake into three massive pieces. You ate as much as you could, humming in pleasure with each bite. Felix laid by your feet under the table, nuzzling you whenever he could.

He nipped at Sans when he tried to play footsie with you.

The night rolled on nicely. Your little family gathered in the living room to watch some movies together and digest from all the delicious foot. Papyrus eventually wanted to go to bed and asked for a bedtime story.

With the younger brother getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Sans swiped open a small doorway to the void. Felix whimpered, knowing that Sans wanted him to go spend some time in the void with his herd. Felix loved his human and didn’t want to leave her. He had the ability to be by his human forever now! He didn’t want to leave her side.

“Get gone, runt.” Sans jerked his thumb towards the void doorway. Felix whimpered, zooming over to you and nestling himself into your arms. Your little baby blaster whimpered up at you; eyes big and watery.

You sighed, looking up at your boyfriend. “ _Saaaanns_ …”

“No. Not tonight.” Sans was stern, but was gentle as he plucked the little blaster from your arms. He whistled into the void, and a large Gaster Blaster appeared in the doorway. It was Felix’s father, a large Gamma named Sirius. “Hey, big guy. Here to pick up baby?”

Sirius huffed, slowly nodding. You frowned, waving goodbye to your little pet as he floated listlessly to his father. Before the doorway zipped shut, you blew the little runt a kiss.

Sigh. Shared custody sucked.

Pleased, Sans took your hand and led you into Papyrus’ bedroom. Pap was already snuggled into bed, his book of choice laid out beside him. _‘Little Elliot, Big City’_ ; one of your childhood favorites about a small elephant living in a big city. You and Sans read to Papyrus, alternating between holding the book, turning the pages, and voicing either the narrator or the characters.

Papyrus fell asleep just as you finished. You slid the book back into the bookshelf as Sans made sure that Papyrus was tucked in comfortably. Exhausted, Sans and you went into your shared bedroom. You started to strip down to your panties when you noticed Sans sitting on the bed, watching.

“Can I help you?” You laughed, peeling your cami over your head and tossing it Sans’ way. Sans dodged the cloth with a quick shift; a huge smile stretched across his skull.

“Nope.” Sans said, popping the ‘ _p’_. “But I plan on _helping_ you.”  

With a twitch of his fingers, Sans magic sparked into the air. The blue ribbons of magic wound around you like a blanket and drew you to Sans. You were dragged up and into his lap so that Sans’ face was pressed into your bare chest. Sans nuzzled the warm skin of your breasts, his tongue materializing and swiping at the skin.

“O-oh, really?” You stuttered, your voice shuddering as Sans’ magical tongue traveled leisurely across your chest. His tongue wrapped around your right nipple and tugged. Gasping, you arched into Sans’ mouth and shifted on his lap.

“You could have had _this_ earlier if it wasn’t for that runt.” Sans teased you, one hand supporting your back and the other tugging at the elastic of your panties. He tugged the flimsy fabric down your thighs and returned to cup your mound.

“Sans~!” You whimpered, thrusting against Sans’ boney hand for friction.

“Baby girl wants her present, right?” Sans chuckled, his tongue lapping up your neck.

“Y-yeah.” You pressed your torso against Sans’, your skin rubbing along his warm bones. Running your fingers over his collarbones, you bent your head to lick your lover when you were suddenly thrust onto the bed. Sans was on top of you before you could blink

Pulling your legs apart, Sans pushed the back of your thighs up until your knees were pressed against your chest. Holding you in place, Sans smirked down at your spread pussy. Pressing his clothed pelvis to your dripping core, Sans ground against you.

“Sans! _C’mon_ …” You whined, trying to wriggle your hips against his to no avail. With him holding your legs up, you had little control of your movements. Sans hummed, squeezing the plump flesh of your under thighs. Fuck, he loved how your skin felt under his hands. How his bones pressed into your flesh and left impressions if he held a little too tightly.

You were a work of art.

“’M comin’ babe.” Sans hummed, letting go of one thigh to tug his pants down. “It’s rude to make the birthday human wait for her present, right?”

“I’ll show you rude if you don’t hurry.” You grumbled, stretching your neck in hopes of getting a glimpse of Sans’ cock. You caught a quick flash of the glowing blue cock before it was hidden away inside of you. Stretched and filled to the brim, Sans took ahold of your leg once more and ground his pelvis into yours.

“I’ll be the one showing you, babe.”  Sans’ throaty chuckle vibrated through his body into yours. Whining, you tried to wiggle to get some friction, but you still had no purchase. Sans moaned at your shifting hips and pressed further into you. “What do you want?”

Pausing, your mouth felt dry. Dirty talk was never your forte. Sans was the talker in bed, and while the sound of your lover growling out filthy things at you made you cum, you doubted you could do the same. You’d stutter or not be able to think of something clever or sexy to say.

“I…I-I…I.” You stuttered, your chest feeling tight.

Sans smiled down at you calmly, cocking his head to the side as he patiently waited your response.

“I…w-want you…want you to…” You trailed off nervously and looked away, your hands digging into the sheets. Sans cooed, grasping your chin and pulling your face and attention back to him. He didn’t look upset; but then again Sans was rarely upset at you. Your boyfriend was a very chill and understanding soul.

You could say, when it came to you, Sans didn’t have a mean _bone_ in his body.

“What do you want, baby girl?” Sans asked softly, running his thumb over your bottom lip. “Anything you want, babe, _anything_. No _bones_ about it.”

Sans jokes always calmed you down and you didn’t try to fight the giggle that came. You then took a deep breath and steadied yourself. This was Sans you were talking about; you had no reason to be nervous.

“I want…I want you t-to fuck me.” You managed, staring deep into Sans’ sockets. “H-hard…please?”

Sans’ patient and caring smile became feral.

Without warning, your knees were pushed back to your chest as far as they could go. Sans pulled out of you until the entrance of your pussy squeezed around the tip of his cock. He slammed back into you as hard as he could, bone smashing into your flesh. Groaning, you arched your back as Sans took up a punishing pace.

“Fuck, yes. Baby wants hard, you’ll get hard.” Sans hummed, hunching over you to put as much force as he could behind each animalistic thrust. “Not as hard as, _uhf_ , as me of course.”

Sans cock was thoroughly destroying you. The savage push and pull of his thick cock against your inner walls was driving you up the wall. Your position, all folded up and held in place, changed how deep Sans was able to thrust inside of you. He was hitting spots inside of you that made white hot spots flash in your vision.

“You like your present baby? You love it when I fuck you, don’t you?” Sans’ voice was hoarse as he destroyed your pussy. You managed to moan back brokenly, too far gone in your pleasure to have a coherent thought.

“___________!” Sans groaned, his trusts speeding up. “Ready for…my cum?”

Practically drooling, you nodded and arched into every erratic thrust. God, you’d kill to have him come, you’d break any law to feel him empty inside of you.

“Please! Want it! Want you!” You screamed, nails digging so deeply into the sheets beneath you that your nails began to make tears in the fabric.

“Oh, and you’re gonna get it baby. Whatever the birthday girl wants; you’re gonna get it.” Sans panted, the blue light in his left socket glowing bright blue; almost blindingly so. Releasing one of your legs, Sans reached between your melded bodies and harshly circled your clit with two firm fingers.

You flew over the edge, your orgasm rocking your entire body. Sans shouted, his own release coming quick as he watched you lose yourself and come all over his cock. Your inner walls squeezed his engorged cock so snuggly, Sans could barely move as he milked himself through his powerful orgasm.

With his cock still buried deep inside your pleasantly aching core, Sans released your other leg. Massaging your sore thighs and slowly lowering them down to the bed beside you, Sans began to massage around your body.

“What a good birthday girl.” Sans cooed sweetly, one hand roughly digging into the sore muscles of your left thigh. “Did you like your present, babe?”

You hummed, still gone from your orgasm. Sans laughed as your star struck expression; taking pleasure in knowing that he literally fucked you senseless. He loved that he was the only one able to make you lose sense of reality.

“B-best…ever.” You panted, reveling in the way that your body ached from Sans’ amazing gifts.

* * *

 

 

_Or sans visiting reader at work and having a quickie in here office...smut_

_DomSan is awesome too...smut (Ao3)_

Working at the Nice Cream stand was rewarding, but on some days it was incredibly boring. Business was difficult; it was almost impossible to decipher what day was going to be busy. The neat little kiosk that Bleu (the Nice Cream Guy) owned was either bustling with customers or completely desolate.

Today, the usually fast-paced city was very sleepy. Not one customer had come to buy a Nice Cream. You sat in your kiosk, which was more like a glorified shed with a window, bored out of your mind. Watching pedestrians walk by could only amuse you for so long. Luckily, Bleu was an extremely loose and chill boss. If business was low; he was alright with you messing on your phone or reading a book, as long as you weren’t ignoring customers.

A little past noon, you found yourself messing around on your phone.

Solitare? Became boring after you won for the tenth time.

Candy Crush? You ran out of lives.

Panda Pop? Once again, ran out of lives.

You resigned to bouncing between listening to YouTube videos and reading fanfictions. You were listening to one of those scary story reading videos when your phone paused the video as a text message came through.

_‘hey babe. good day?_ ’ Sans had texted you, as he usually did. Sans worked at his own hot dog kiosk a few blocks over, so when he was having shoddy business, you usually were too.  

‘ _Slow day.’_ You texted back. _‘Slow for you too?’_

_‘people aren’t feeling like dogs today. i think they’re **barking** mad.’_

Your boyfriend never let an opportunity for a pun go.

‘ _They’re not too **chill** about Nice Cream either.’_

Okay…maybe you were just as bad as your boyfriend.

Sans didn’t text you back straight away. You busied yourself with wiping down the counters and double checking the supplies and the amount of Nice Cream. All the stocks were filled, after all, nothing had sold all day.

_‘close up shop.’_ Sans suddenly texted you.

You glanced at your phone’s clock. Your shift ended at four and time was currently rounding on three. Bleu and you often closed up shop early on bad business days. But why did Sans want you to close up?

Eh, fuck it.

You started closing up shop. You slid shut and locked the kiosk window, pulling down the steel window shutter and locked that as well. The stool where you sat was tucked under your clean counters and you started packing up your things.

_Knock knock knock._

Your head whipped towards the small locked door at the side of the kiosk. It was painted to match the bright blue color of the metal shack and always locked for your own safety. Grabbing your keys that had your pepper spray key chain, you cautiously opened the door.

Sans shoved you back into the kiosk and closed the door behind him. He snagged your keys out of your hands and locked the door with a snap of his magical fingers.

“Woah, bone boy what-” Sans’ surprise entrance startled you, but what was more surprising was the raw lust in Sans’ eye sockets. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders heaving as he prowled closer to you. He backed you up against the counter, pressing his entire body flush to yours.

“ _Nice_ to see you too, babe.” Sans hummed, his tongue manifesting and slurping up the column of your neck. A shiver ran up your spine as you arched into your boyfriend’s touch. Damn, Sans knew just how to make you want him with one touch.

Shivering, your back arched again as the back of Sans’ hand trailed up your shirt. “S-Sans, you- I mean, _hey_ ~” You cooed, biting back a whimper when Sans’ roughly pinched your nipple.

Sans chuckled, his hot breath washing over your throat. You subconsciously tilted your head back to give Sans better access to your delicate neck. He took advantage of your throat, lapping and nipping at your sensitive skin.

Digging his teeth into your throat and growling; Sans hands tightened on your breasts and squeezed. “Couldn’t wait ‘till home.” Sans mumbled from around your throat. “Need you now.”

You were a little skittish about _gettin’ it on_ at work, but seeing the fervent need in Sans’ eye sockets made your blood boil with want. You wanted Sans to let loose and _wreck_ you. 

“Need you too.” You whispered, your hands coming up to grip at the shoulders of Sans’ jacket.

Before you could register, Sans had spun you around. With a shove to the back of your shoulders, you were bent over your recently cleaned counter. Your breasts and forearms were pressed into the linoleum as Sans ground his pelvis into you from behind.

“Sans!” You gasped, fingers digging uselessly into the counter. Your boney lover laughed, scraping his phalanges up and down your back. You always loved it when Sans dug his finger bones into the muscles of your back and scratched; it sent both soothing and arousing sensations down your spine.

Hunching over you with his ribs pressing into your back, Sans pressed his mouth against your ear. His hot breath fanning over your sensitive lobe made you wriggle; but Sans held you firm to the counter.

“Want me to fuck you like this?” Sans asked, bucking his pelvis into you.

Dazed by Sans’ deep voice ringing in your ear, you could do nothing more than wriggle and groan. Fuck; how was Sans able to do this to you? To turn you into a pile of shameful, begging mush.

“Sans, I-I want you.” You pushed your ass back into Sans’ groin. “C’mon, d-don’t tease.”

A wicked chuckle at your ear made your entire body quake. “You want this when you’re supposed to be working? What a naughty girl…”

With another impish chuckle that made your nerves stand at attention; Sans tucked his fingers into the waistband of your pants. Yanking your pants down your legs, Sans hungrily grabbed at your thighs.

“Stick your ass out for me baby girl.” Sans growled, squeezing at the flesh of your highs. It was a little awkward with your pants around your ankles, but you managed to shuffle your hips back and present your barley clad ass to your boney lover.

“That’s perfect babe.” Sans hummed, grabbing your left ass cheek fondly before he pulled his hand away. He quickly returned, slapping his open hand against your ass with one hand while the fingers of his other hand pressed against your pussy through your soaking panties.

“ _Saahhns_.” You groaned in agony. You couldn’t take much more teasing. You could hear pedestrians walking by your kiosk through the thin metal walls, and you mentally begged that no one could hear your moans and pleads for release. “I need you!”

 “I know baby girl. But I make the rules.” Sans cooed to you, slipping his fingers past the band of elastic at your inner thigh. With a harsh jerk, Sans pulled the wet crotch of your panties to the side to reveal your aching entrance. “And I’ll be the one to say when you can come.”

Sans quickly slid a single digit into your pussy. It felt great to have Sans inside of you, but it still wasn’t enough. You were spoiled by Sans’ cock, and now it usually took two or three of his fingers to satisfy you. One just wasn’t enough anymore.

The light brushes of his bones against your inner walls was more teasing than anything. Sans was looking to torture you! He gently massaged your velvet walls, laughing in your ear whenever you squirmed to try and gain more friction.

“Sans…I can’t…I need more.” You begged with a broken sob. “Not enough!”

“Not enough? Sans mocked, his finger that was inside you began to twirl in a slow and agonizing circle. You wanted to slap him; Sans knew exactly what he was doing to you. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-yes…no!” You sobbed, pressing your forehead to the cool counter. You felt like your entire body was burning.

“I know what you need.” Sans hummed, his finger stilled inside of you. “I know what your body needs and I’ll give it to you when I see fit. Your body is mine and I decide when you get to feel good. Right?”

Panting wildly, you nodded. “Y-yes, Sans!” You’d agree to everything and anything at this point. Sans was a perfect mate for you. You craved someone who was more sexually dominant than you without being humiliating. Sans knew exactly how to take control and make you feel like nothing mattered except you and him.

“Good girl.” Sans said, violently shoving two more phalanges to join his first inside of your pussy. He took up a fast and hard pace, the knuckles of his hand brutally slapping against your throbbing clit with every thrust.

You screamed, your knees wobbling from the intense pleasure that raced through your veins. Sans groaned along with every scream and moan that he made fall from your lips.

Shit, he loved it when you screamed for him.

Yanking his fingers from your soaking pussy, Sans was quick to step closer between your legs. Ripping his pants down his thighs, Sans manifested his cock and pressed his prick against your clit. The glassy tip of his cock against your clit felt like heaven, but nothing could replace the ultimate nirvana that was the feeling of having his thick cock inside of you.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Sans praised you, guiding his cock to massage against the tight muscle of your entrance. “Now, I want to you scream my name. I want everyone outside this fucking shack to know who you belong to.”

Pleading, you promised that you would and thrust your hips backwards to present more of your entrance. With a rumbling growl, Sans slid his entire cock into your pussy, throwing his head back in bliss.

Sans took a moment to focus. You felt amazing wrapped around his cock. Your cunt was always tight and eager for his entire length. With every breath and moan, Sans could feel your muscles squeeze and shift around him. Nothing made him feel more alive and in the present than being inside of you.

“Fuck.” Sans ground out as he pulled out. Watching your pussy swallow his cock as he slowly pushed back in was erotic enough to cause his length to twitch. His twitching dick brushed against your g-spot, making you whimper and shake.

Slamming his hands on the counter on either side of your head, Sans began fucking you in earnest. He was breathing heavily as he put his all in pleasuring you. His torso pressed yours further into the cool counter, your nipples almost painfully sensitive as they rubbed against the counter.

“So good, so good, so good~” You whimpered, drool sliding down the side of your mouth as you struggled to breathe normally. Sans laughed, aching his hips to fuck you deeper. With every thrust, the head of his cock rocked against your g-spot. Every nerve in your body was on fire and you knew you wouldn’t last long.

“Oh, _there_ it is.” Sans voice was rough and raw. “I felt that. You’re gonna come, come around my fat cock. You want that? Want to come around my cock? I do. Gonna make you feel so good, make you beg for more, make you never want anyone else’s cock.”

You could barely comprehend what Sans was saying, but your blood continued to boil from the possessive tone of his voice. Fuck; you wanted him to own you and keep fucking you until he couldn’t anymore. You thrust back to meet his movements as best as you could, but all you could really do was hold on for the wild ride.

“YES!” You screamed, arching so violently that your spine cracked. “SANS! _SANS! YES_!”

Determined to have you come, Sans’ fucking became rougher. Your entire body was being jostled by his violent thrusts, but you loved it. Sans always fucked you well, but when he got incredibly dominant like this; the sex was magical.

“That’s right, I’m the one, ___________.” Sans panted. “ _Mine_. Mine to make come.”

With that final possessive hiss, you felt your body tighten like a coil. Electrifying pleasure raced across your entire being, your soul shaking with the intensity of your orgasm.

Sans shouted when you constricted around him. Your pussy had a vice like grip around his cock, and with perfect timing too. Sans blew his load inside of you, two lines of his come seeping out of you from around his cock. He never wanted to pull out; Sans wanted to stay inside of you and stuff you with as much of his come as your body could hold.

The feeling of Sans hot come pouring into your pleasantly-aching core felt like an extra rush of pleasure. Your blissful sigh was noticed by your pleased lover. Sans ran a comforting hand down your back and massaged your thighs and ass. “You like that, baby girl? My hot jizz inside you? ‘Cause I’ve gotta tell ya’, my magic looks great dripping from your cunt.”

When Sans pulled out, you groaned. No…you wanted him to stay inside. Sans laughed at your displeased moan and knelt down to slide your pants back up your legs and readjust your panties. Buttoning you up, Sans grabbed your bag and keys before picking you up into his arms.

“Home.” Sans muttered, ripping open a hole in the void. “And I can keep my cock inside you for as long as you want. Sound good, baby girl?”


	15. Request: Tease* & Request: Riled Up*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Request: Tease: smut, face-riding, dirty talk, teasing, slight-voyeurism.  
> Warning: Request: Riled Up: Smut, dirty talk, slight dom-Sans. 
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr! 
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate and popcorn addiction, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

A reqest for the next drabbles you do, some teasing in public by sans or the reader and takes the tension back to when they get home (bouns if the one receiving the teasing get upset)

 

Sans was in for it.

All last night, Sans did nothing but tease you. You were trying to get some work done, and your boyfriend kept knocking you off your game. Whether it was walking by you without clothes, pinching your ass, or whistling at you; Sans was teasing you badly.

By the time you finished your work, you were _ready for a damn good time_. You were cruising for some sweet boney lovemaking. You started taking off your clothes before you even hit your bedroom, only to be incredibly disappointed once you crossed the threshold.

Sans had fallen asleep.

You stood at the edge of your bed, poking and prodding your lover for a few minutes. He didn’t move; didn’t even _flinch_. Sans kept on snoring in his deep sleep, his arms tucked behind his skull. You considered belly-flopping on him. But would that aggravate him or wake him up?

You ended up taking a cold shower and going to bed.

The next morning, Sans woke you up with a gentle touch to your cheek. You were supposed to meet with Undyne and Alphys at the diner down the street for breakfast. Still sexually frustrated from the teasing the night before, you grumpily got ready for breakfast. Sans seemed ignorant of your irritation, happily tugging on his jacket and waiting for you at the front door.

A wicked plan began to form in your head.

If Sans wanted to tease you; he was messing with the wrong human.

Walking down the street towards the diner is when you began your plan. You walked next to your boney lover, your sides pressing snuggly together. Your hands swung behind you casually, as Sans hands were tucked into his hoodie pockets. The diner came into view and you saw the opportune time to strike.

Swinging one hand back, you gave Sans’ non-existent ass a little love tap.

Sans jolted in surprise and let out a grunt. Glancing at you in shock, you opened the diner’s door for your boney lover. “What’s wrong, bone boy?”

The white lights of his eyes were bright with surprise and wide with shock. He couldn’t believe you just….did you just _spank_ him? He didn’t even have an ass, so you ended up slapping his very sensitive bones. Then again, he supposed, it could have been an accident. Slip of the hand.

Casting you a wary glance, Sans walked into the diner through the door you politely held open for him.

 _Pinch_.

Jolting again, Sans turned around to stare at you in shock. Did you just pinch his _coccyx_? Rubbing at his tailbone, Sans glared at you. You smiled innocently at him as you entered the diner behind him.

“What’s wrong? You alright?” You sounded so sincere that Sans believed you innocence. Maybe his track pants got stuck on the door and tugged him oddly. Or maybe it was just a bone spurt. Rubbing the tender bone, Sans turned his attention to searching the diner for your friends.

When Sans caught sight of a bright yellow tail hanging off of one of the booths in the back of the diner, he was jolted in surprise at a press of flesh against his back. You pressed against his back, making sure he could feel every inch of your body against his spine. Gasping, Sans stiffened as you let out a puff of hot breath against the side of his skull.

“Let’s not keep them waiting.” You whispered sensually, pressing a too-long smooch to his cheek bone. You pulled away quickly before anyone in the diner could notice and began to walk confidently towards the booth.

Sans stood in the doorway in shock.

_What. The. Hell._

The skeleton was frozen. You were usually not a huge fan of PDA, so this behavior was certainly strange. He cautiously followed behind you, and greeted Alphys and Undyne as he slid into the booth beside you.

Breakfast went off very well, as always. Sans and Alphys usually talked about people at their work, or about ‘crazy human science’ shenanigans while you and Undyne mucked around making jokes and talking about other random things.

Sans was having a good time. He and Alphys were explaining to their girlfriends about why the new receptionist at the lab they worked at was so horrible, when Sans felt something brush against his knee.

Shifting to get comfortable, Sans stretched his legs out underneath the table. Another brush of flesh against bone made his eye sockets widen in shock. Smirking, you kept your attention on the gossip Alphys’ was dishing, while your hand trailed from his knee to his femur. Sliding your hand under the hem of his track shorts, your fingers found the joint where his femur met his hip socket. You circled the joint, testing the sensitive bones. Sans could feel his lower half beginning to rattle, but thankfully the clamor of the diner covered up the noise.

Giving you a warning jab to the ribs, Sans scooted away from you. While he loved you touching him, this was hardly the place for any kind of _boning_. You laughed at the joke that Undyne had told and playfully kicked at Sans’ slipper clad foot under the table.

“-so I says to the guy, _what_?! Ya never seen a fish out of water!” Undyne howled hysterically, and the three of you started laughing as well. Sans’ laugh was cut short when your hand slid down the back of his shorts and squeezed his left ishium. Covering up his gasp as a cough, Sans glared at you.

“W-wow.” Sans covered up his slowly growing arousal and embarrassment. “What a _tail_.”

Alphys giggled, snorting into her coffee. “Y-you wouldn’t be-believe what Undyne gets a-away with.”

“Because people are scared of all this.” Undyne said proudly, lifting her arms up and flexing her massive upper body muscles.

“Well, duh. Most humans haven’t seen a woman with muscles at your _scale_.” Sans winked, awkwardly rocking his hips from side to side while trying to dislodge your hand. You weren’t doing much; just resting your hand on the bone and rubbing it every so often. Enough stimulation to cause his magic to rattle his bones.  

You laughed at the pun, your fingers digging into his bone. Sans fought to hold back a needy moan, and thank science he did. He didn’t feel like explaining to his friends why he was moaning like a whore over his breakfast.

What was he supposed to say? That he just _really liked_ home fries?

By the time breakfast was over, Sans was teetering on the edge. You had teased him relentlessly through the meal. You had even gone as far as to pull Sans’ hand under the table and press his hand against your crotch. Sans thought he was going to cry in desperation as he felt your moist heat through your shorts. You ground into his phalanges before pulling his hand away and smirking deviously at your boney lover.

You were going to be the dust of him.

“I’ll text ‘ya, punks!” Undyne shouted as the four of you left the diner and went to go your separate ways. Undyne plucked her girlfriend up off her feet and slung her over her bulky shoulder.

“B-bye you t-two!” Alphys called over Undyne’s shoulder. “I’ll s-see you at w-work tomorrow!”

“See ya’.” Sans was tense, his sockets bare as he waited for the two monsters to be far enough away so he could pounce. One the two of you were a distance away and relatively alone, Sans wrapped his fingers around your wrist in a death grip.

Thrown off balance by the sudden shift of reality, you stumbled into Sans’ chest. He had teleported you back to your apartment, straight into the bedroom. With a growl, Sans threw you onto the bed and pounced.

“Pranks and jokes are _my_ thing, sweetheart.” Sans growled down at you, pinning your shoulders down to the mattress. “And let me tell you, you’re _not_ funny, baby girl.”

Happy that you were getting exactly what you wanted, you smiled up at your boyfriend. “Can’t say I didn’t try, but I don’t think you minded my teasing too much.” You raised your knee to press against the bulge in his shorts. “You seem a _little_ excited about it.”

Sans pressed his entire body down onto yours, pressing you firmly down onto the mattress. Feverishly, Sans began yanking your clothes off as fast as he could. He struggled with the button of your short before ripping them open and yanking them down your quaking legs.

“So naughty.” Sans’ tongue slid out of his mouth and ran over his teeth. “No panties?”

Smirking, you wriggled your naked lower half up at your boyfriend, who couldn’t take his eyes away from your pussy. Hunching over and putting his weight onto his elbows, Sans tongue hovered teasingly over your mound.

You tried to wriggle your crotch closer to his tongue. Sure, you had teased him, but he had started it! If he hadn’t egged you on last night and then left you high and dry, you wouldn’t have had to mess with him.

“Baby girl, you know it’s not nice to tease your mate.” Sans tone was sweet, but there was an underlying layer of condescension. “Do you think you really deserve my tongue?”

Nodding, you desperately thrust your hips up. “You teased me first!”

Furrowing his brow bone in confusion, Sans tongue slurped back up between his jaws. Taking ahold of your cheeks in his hands, Sans looked down at you in confusion. “What do you mean, baby girl?”

“Yesterday!” You groused, now aroused and even more frustrated. “When I was in the kitchen and working! You kept teasing me and when I was able to _uh_ …well, y-you were asleep and wouldn’t wake up!”

Sans brow bones shot up in realization. A comforting smile slid across his skull and a sweet whistling sound blew through his bones; a monster version of a purr or hum. Sans bent down and rubbed his nasal ridge against your nose.

“Poor baby girl, I’m sorry~” Sans cooed, nuzzling your face. “I knew my baby wouldn’t be bold for no reason.”

You hummed in pleasure as Sans’ hands ran down your sides and squeezed. His hands eased under your shirt and slowly dragged the fabric up and over your body. Delicately disrobing you, Sans took his time undressing you with tender touches.

Once you were naked, Sans fingers raked down your torso, paying a little extra attention to your peaked nipples. Flicking at your nubs with his thumbs, you let out a little cry and pushed your chest further into his touch. A chuckle rumbled deeply in Sans’ ribs; a lovely dark sound that made your arousal spike.

“Sit up for me, baby girl.” Sans instructed, gently wrapping his hands around your ribs and pulling you up onto your knees. Sans laid down on his back and pulled you to sit on top of him. Thinking he wanted you to ride him, which happened often with how lazy your lover was. When you scooted down to press your crotch against Sans’, he stopped you with a strong grip on your waist.

“Wrong way, babe.” Sans’ gaze was hungry. “Up.”

_Up?_

Confused from your lust-filled mind, you looked down at Sans in hopes of more direction. What the hell did he want you to do? You’d do anything at this point as long as it got you both off. Laughing at your obvious confusion, Sans tugged at your hips and pulled you up his torso.

Your knees hit the mattress at both sides of Sans’ skull; your aching pussy hovering inches from his grin. Sans looked up at you with the utmost glee when he saw the look of embarrassment on your face. You shifted uncomfortably.

Sure, Sans had eaten you out before, but you’ve never been…you’ve never ridden his face before. Flushing, you were unsure of where to put your hands. Shakily, you rested your palms on the mattress above Sans’ head, so you were looking straight into his eye sockets.

“You okay?” Sans asked, his hands cupping your ass and massaging the globes. Whimpering, you shifted your hips for some kind of friction. When your hips naturally bucked, your pussy pressed into Sans’ mouth before you hurriedly pulled back.

“Sorry! Sorry, I did-dn’t _mean too~”_ Your voice waivered off when Sans grabbed your hips and dragged you down back onto his face. Sans’ tongue began lapping at your clit, quickly increasing in pace. Gasping, your fingers dug into the mattress as your hips rocked subconsciously into Sans’ mouth.

Pulling away for a second, Sans’ hot breath fell teasingly over your aching core. “Don’t be sorry. I want you to ride my face, baby. C’mon, _give it to me_.”

With that, Sans desperately pulled your pussy back to his mouth and went back to town on you. His magical tongue swiveled and swirled around your clit and teased your entrance; but never went inside of you. The smooth and cool texture of Sans’ tongue against your cunt was fucking heavenly and made the coil in your lower stomach tighten.

But it wasn’t enough.

Rolling your hips against Sans’ mouth for friction, you couldn’t control yourself as your legs started to quake. Sans moaned, the vibration of the heady sound making your entire body convulse.  

“That’s it, baby girl.” Sans growled against your slick folds. One of his hands released your hip and slid over your ass, grabbing at a fleshy cheek before gliding lower. “Fuck my face.”

Sans hard fingertips pressed into your entrance from behind. Mewling, your body fought the urge to either thrust into the heat of his mouth or roll your hips back into Sans’ fingers.

Loving the way your body rocked from his ministrations, Sans firmly slid two of his fingers into your slick heat. Your body was rocked into a frenzy of pleasure. You were wildly pressing your cunt into Sans’ awaiting mouth while rocking back slightly to meet his thrusting phalanges.

Sans’ two fingers soon became three and he pressed his fingers apart to stretch your tight passage. Whimpering, your mind became a haze of pleasure as Sans’ somehow managed to ravage and control your pleasure from underneath you.

Your orgasm hit your body like a freight train on fire. Wracked with delirium, you babbled out Sans’ name mixed with broken praises. You slumped over, your legs shaking uncontrollably and your breasts pressed against the cool sheets above Sans’ head.

“ _Fuuuuck_.” Sans said, nuzzling his face into your twitching pussy. He licked at his teeth and purred in content. Squeezing your hips, Sans gently tugged you off of his face and gently placed you onto the bed.

“Sans~” You mewled, too exhausted to raise your voice above a whisper. Sans hummed, tucking you snuggly into his side.

“Feel better, princess?” Sans asked, sounding pleased as punch. The nosed his nasal ridge into your hair and smiled as the hairs brushed against his smooth bones. Inhaling deeply, Sans took in the scent of his pleased and exhausted mate.

Still unable to form a full sentence, you nodded into his ribs. You weakly wrapped your fingers through his rib bones and clung to your partner. You always were very needy and clingy after sex; but then again, so was Sans. He was a bigger cuddle bug than you.

“ _Mhm_.” You murmured, smiling sleepily as his arm that was wrapped around your back tightened a bit and pressed you further against his form.  Giggling, you took joy in the warmth you felt when Sans held you possessively close.

“Good. I’ll give you a minute.” Sans ran his hand down the twitching muscles of your back.

A minute? Why would he give you a moment? Maybe he wanted to take a shower together or get something to eat. Sans noticed your curious glance and laughed, squeezing you tighter.

“Well, baby girl, you weren’t the only one that was teased. Catch your breath, because you’ll be screaming again in a minutes.” Sans growled, the void in his left eye socket filling with blue light that traveled down his spine. His massive cock began to form at his pelvis.

Eyes wide, you looked down at his cock before back up at your skeletal lover. You were spent. Could you even come again? Your nerves felt shot and your entire body felt drained.

“Don’t worry.” Sans’ chuckle rumbled against your skin and his mischievous grin managed to light a spark of arousal in your lower stomach. “You’ve still got thirty seconds.”

* * *

 

 

Request: rough sex, loads (heh) of dirty talk, and all that jazz. Those drabbles get me so riled tbh. <3

 

 

You don’t fully remember what woke you up. It was late; technically early morning when your eyes slid open. Did you have a dream that woke you up? Was it a sound? Sans was working tonight and wouldn’t be back until 4 am. Papyrus was at Undyne’s house. There should be nothing in the apartment making noise.

All you knew was that your pussy was aching.

Tossing off your blanket, it was too damn hot, you mindlessly tugged down your sweatpants. Not bothering to tease yourself, you yanked your panties to the side and bent your knees. You pressed your pointer and middle finger flat against your clit and began to circle the engorged bundle of nerves.

With your eyes closed pleasure raced up your spine, your mind wandered to Sans. That lovely, yet lazy, bag of bones. You loved the way his bones arched and clicked when he moved. How his snarky puns and jokes made you laugh. How he was so careful with you when you made love, but at the same time was rough.

Damn, the mere thought of him made you so wet.

Shamelessly, you lunged to the edge of your bed and stuck your hand under your bed. Feeling around for the shoebox that you had made into your… _’toy box’_ , you yanked the box out. Flipping the top up, you quickly grabbed the first toy you got your hands on.

Tossing yourself onto your back once more, you groaned when you realized that you had grabbed your six-inch vibrating dildo. Not your favorite; but it would do the job and get the edge off.

Reaching back down for the box, lube was a good friend after all, you almost jumped off the bed when someone wretched the dildo out of your hand.

“Hey, princess.” Sans’ voice was deep as it reverberated through his bones. Your boyfriend smiled down at you as he dangled your toy over your head. “Miss me?”

Whining at the loss of your toy, you punched Sans’ shoulder. “You scared me, jerk.”

Sans mockingly cooed down at you, tossing your vibrator off the bed. “My poor baby, all alone and scared.”

Huffing, you lay fully on your back and pushed Sans away from you. Your sudden move reminded you of the wild throbbing between your thighs. You whined, your back automatically arching in response to your ache.

“Alone and apparently very needy.” Sans’ playful gaze became predatory. His hands quickly delved towards your legs and pried your thighs open. His sockets took in your soaked panties, which were skill slightly askew from your rush to touch yourself. “Did you miss me that much, princess? You don’t have my cock for one night and you get this needy?” 

Groaning, you covered your eyes with your forearm in embarrassment. “Sans, _stoooop_!”  

Your embarrassment quickly vanished as one of Sans’ fingers slid up your clothed slit. A needy whine was ripped from your throat at the teasing touch. Fuck, he knew how badly you needed release. It wasn’t uncommon for you to wake up in the middle of the night needing a good _bone_. Sans knew that now wasn’t the time for sensitive foreplay and playful teasing.

You needed a rough fuck. 

“No!” You swatted Sans’ finger away from your crotch and ripped your panties down your legs. “I need you now!”

Sans’ breathing became heavy as you proceeded to rip off all your panties and top;  presenting your naked body to him. You sat, impatiently wriggling while you waited for Sans to move. Why was he just staring?

“Beg.”

Letting out a disbelieving huff, you glared up at your boyfriend. “What?”

 _“B e g  f o r  i t.”_ Sans growled, yanking the waistband of his shorts down and pulling out his cock. His thick cock glowed the same blue as his magical eye, casting the room in a comforting blue glow.

Normally, you would knock Sans over and jump on top of him, but tonight was different. As pathetic as it sounded; you felt weak without his touch. You knew you didn’t have the strength right now to dominate Sans.

And he knew it too.

“Please~” You whispered, spreading your legs as wide as you comfortably could. “I need you, Sans. I woke up and you weren’t here.”

Sans had begun to slowly fist his cock as he loomed over you. “I know, princess, I’m sorry.”

“I need you so bad.” You reached your hand down and spread your folds. “Hurts without you inside, babe, please! My fingers and toys don’t work anymore. I always need more.”

“You’re cock spoiled.” Sans grinned wickedly, still pumping his cock.

That was surely enough begging right? Still spreading your folds, you jerked your hips in Sans’ direction. Sans didn’t move a muscle, not that he had any, and kept staring down at you. You whimpered, your feet tapping nervously against the mattress.

“That’s not your best, princess.” Sans chuckled, holding onto the base of his cock and waving the thick magical length. “Don’t you want me, baby girl? You’re not acting like it.”

If Sans wanted a show, he was going to get a show.

Pushing past your initial embarrassment of what you were about to do, you rolled over onto your stomach. Getting on your knees, you arched your back and brought your ass up. You put your weight into your elbows and knees and crossed your fingers that presenting yourself doggy style would get you a few more begging points.

“Sans~” You turned your neck around to glance at your lover as you wiggled your ass at him. “I need you so bad. I can’t take it much longer, please please  please. Please fuck me, Sans. It hurts so bad, hurts so much. I need you inside me now…please now.”

With a lustful growl, Sans was pressed up against you from behind. Lining up his cock with your entrance, Sans quickly pushed his cock passed your ring of muscle. Yowling like a cat in heat, your chest pressed against the cool sheets. Sinking into your tight heat, Sans hissed and grabbed onto your hips. As soon as his pelvic bones pressed against your ass, you let out a pleased mewl.

“So good, so _gooood_.” You whimpered, pressing your cheek into the cool sheets.

“Such a naughty little girl.” Sans moaned, his cock twitching inside of you. “Sticking your sweet ass in the air for me.”

Sans’ first thrust was animalistic. His rock hard cock plundered your sensitive inner walls. You were so wet you were leaking like a faucet. The wet squelching sound of Sans’ cock pounding in and out of your tight heat made your skin tingle.

The ruthless pounding of your pussy jarred your entire body against the bed. Sans grunted loudly with each thrust and you couldn’t help but scream.

“AH! FUCK!” You screeched when Sans’ cock slammed against your g-spot. _“THERE! THERE! Please there! Please!”_

Sans’ ribcage rumbled against your back as he pressed down further onto you. His hips driving an onslaught of pleasure through your body. Driving his cock into you as deep as he could, Sans lent over to whisper in your ear.

“That’s right, baby girl, you take my cock so well. _Only my cock_. You’re mine, all _mine_. Fuck, I love it when you get needy like this.” Sans usually playful voice was deep and gruff with lust. “Damn, I love when you squirm for me.”

Convulsing with pleasure, you couldn’t stutter out anything other than Sans’ name. You were so incredibly close, almost painfully so. Your lower stomach was aching as the coil inside you wound tightly. You were going to be so sore after this; but it would be so wonderful.

“Want me to come inside you, baby girl?” Sans teeth dug deeply into your sensitive throat. “Needy little girl wants some magic, doesn’t she? I’ll fill you with it if you keep screamin’ my name.”

“SANS! _SAAAAAAAAHHHNS_!” You screamed as loud as you could, digging your fingers into your sheets. “Please, please!

Sans roared into your skin, his hips stuttering against your backside as his cock spurted in release. The head of his cock brushed against your g-spot just so; causing your body to twitch and come. Your inner muscles squeezed and milked his cock through his orgasm, pulling him into you until your orgasm ended.

You and your boyfriend were nothing but a panting mess. Sans gently pulled his cock out of your pussy and gently hushed your needy, exhausted whine. Massaging your sensitive mound, Sans licked his lips at your abused and leaking cunt. He’d have to wait and give you a breather; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you.

“__________, such a good baby girl.” Sans cooed, gently lowering your lower half back onto the mattress and taking you into his arms. Tucking you under his chest and against his ribcage, Sans pressed a toothy kiss against your forehead.

Whispering Sans’ name, you couldn’t fight the exhaustion that swept over you.

“Are you alright?” Sans asked, one of his hands trailing down to gently rub your pussy. Your nerves were shot and you were far too sensitive for any kind of touch.

“Mhm.” You murmured, wriggling your hips to dislodge Sans’ hand. He kissed your throat in remorse and pulled his hand away from your mound with a final little pat. “So good.” You mewled.

Sans adjusted his arms around you and tenderly rubbed the backs of your thighs. “You need anything? Want water?”

Shaking you head, you nuzzled into Sans collar bones and sighed happily.  


	16. Request:Suit & Request: All Tied Up*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Warning: Request: Suit: Male-reader!   
> Warning: Request: All Tied Up: Smut, fingering, blindfolds, scarves, bondage. 
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate and popcorn addiction, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

_Anonymous said: Request: Sans in a suit. just. make him wear a suit. Mmph_  
  


It was safe to say you were a connoisseur of suits.

You were a very sharp dresser, and you often found yourself wearing a suit for your job. You were a man of class after all! You knew every suit cut, sizing chart, and which suits were appropriate for different situations.

Which is most likely why Sans came to you for help.

Ya know, _other_ than the fact that you were his boyfriend.

Alphys and Undyne decided to get married once they had bought their house up on the surface. Both brides were ecstatic, and had spent the last several months running around planning their wedding.

And they had asked Sans to be an usher. 

Unfortunately, your boyfriend would not be allowed to wear his usual sweatpants and hoodie ensemble. You offered to help and take him to a local store that you knew was monster friendly and sold very nice suits.

“Are you sure about this, babe?” Sans said, nervously watching the seamstress as she measured him. She hummed and ha-ed as she worked; but didn’t make a big fuss over his sizes. She had many monster clients, and one skeleton was not going to spook her.

Chuckling, you smiled at your boyfriend from your waiting seat. “Chill, bone boy. You haven’t even tried anything on yet. I promise it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

Sans mockingly pouted, allowing the seamstress to wrap her measuring tape around this rib cage. “If this sucks, you’re gonna have _a law suit_ on your hands, handsome.”

The seamstress snickered, standing up and heading over to her desk. “Any colors in mind, good sirs?”

“I was thinking either navy blue or jet black. Something dark.” You hummed, imaging your lover in the different suit shades.

“A light color would clash with his bones.” The seamstress said, flicking through a ring of cloth color swatches and holding them up against Sans’ cheek.

Sans cleared his non-existent throat. “Since it’s my body, I should have a say.”

The seamstress smiled, nodding at your lover. “But of course, Mister Snowdin. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking something along the lines of a novelty suit.” Sans’ eye sockets roved over the multiple racks of suits. “I was watching this movie, _Dumb and Dumber_ , and I saw the blonde human wearing this light blue suit-”

“No!” Both you and the seamstress thundered, turning back to the swatches and muttering about colors as if he wasn’t even there. Sans distracted himself by playing snake on his cell phone and texting Papyrus.

“Fine.” Sans muttered under his breath. “Ignore the skeleton. I’ll smack ya’ with a law _suit_.”

“You already used that one.” You grumbled, shooting Sans an amused glance. You and the seamstress settled on the deepest navy blue shade. The professional whisked off into her forest of cloth and buttons, putting together a suit that would fit to Sans’ measurements.

“This isn’t so bad, right?” You asked, skimming your eyes over the seamstress’ chaotic desk. There were spools of thread, fancy buttons, zippers, and needles strewn about the desk. You stuck your hand out to touch a velvet looking piece of fabric, but jerked your hand away when an unseen needle pierced the skin of your finger.

Sans snickered, watching you stick your finger in your mouth to stop the sting. “ _Suits_ you right.”

Glaring at Sans, you went back over to the waiting chair just as the seamstress returned. She gestured to one of the changing rooms and gave Sans the hangers that held the suit. Sans nervously accepted the hangers and went into the changing room

“Hey, why do skeletons wear suits?” You called out to Sans through the changing room door. You could hear him shuffling around and grumbling as he started to piece together the suit. It was rather had to button shirts with boney phalanges.

“Why, babe?” Sans called, stepping into the navy pants.

“To make a _killer_ impression.” You laughed at your own pun, but so did Sans, so it couldn’t have been too bad.

“Oh yeah, I’m _drop dead_ gorgeous!” Sans said, turning the knob of the dressing room door. The door swung open to reveal your boyfriend-

_Hooooooly shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

Sans looked absolutely dapper; better than you’d ever seen anyone look. The navy color and the cut of the suit showed off his stature. The color was perfect, setting off the off-white color of his bones.  The top coat was fitted perfectly, _mouth wateringly perfect_.

“Does it _suit_ me?” Sans asked nervously. Both you and the seamstress had been gaping at him in awe for a few minutes. He knew he should have just bought one of those tuxedo tee shirts that they sold at Walmart.

“ _Daaaaaaammn_.” The seamstress was the first one to regain her ability to speak.

“We’ll take the suit.” You said numbly, too awestruck to look away from your lover. Like a zombie, you handed your credit card to the seamstress, who walked away in such shock that she knocked into her own desk.

“Babe, what, I can-” Sans tried to stop the seamstress, but she was already gone.

Why was your mouth suddenly dry? When did it get so hot in here so quickly?

“Keep the suit on.” Was that your voice? Since when did you start talking? “Never take it off.”

Sans began to laugh so loud, you worried that one of his ribs would snap.

* * *

 

 

_Request: For your Bones and Drabbles fic, would it be possible for you to write sans tying Reader up and/or maybe blindfolding them? Those are, like, my ultimate kinks._

 

You listened to every sound that was happening around you. With your eyesight taken away, all of your other senses were heightened. You could smell the clean sheets under your body, feel the softness of the blindfold tied around your head, and hear your boyfriend Sans tying down your wrists to the headboard with scarves.

“Too tight?” Sans asked you, gently running his knuckles over your cheekbone. You told him no and released a shaky breath. This was somewhat out of your comfort zone, but you had seen a risqué light-bondage picture on tumblr, so of course you asked Sans to try something spicy.

Surprisingly, your boyfriend seemed eager.

After all…he already had the scarves…

Huh…another question for another time.

“Can you feel your hands? Make a fist for me, sweetheart. Good, good.” Sans said, slipping his finger between the scarf and your wrist to test the tightness. He needed it tight enough so that you couldn’t slip out, but not so tight so that blood flow is cut off.

“I’m alright, bone boy.” You said, tugging at the soft scarves. At least they weren’t hard like handcuffs; the soft scarves were more…romantic; sensual.

After all, Sans was nothing if not the most romantic and tender of lovers.

Kneeling on the bed, Sans crawled between your legs and hovered over you. “Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop, okay, babe?”

“Sans! I get it! Please just…go ahead.” Your voice cracked nervously at the end. Sans hummed, his tongue manifesting to lick a heated stripe up the column of your throat. With his bare ribcage pressed against your naked chest, you could feel the erotic thrum of his magic flowing through his bones.

“ _Hmh_ …I don’t think you’re in the position to be making demands.” Sans growled out, the majority of his attention on his aggressive barrage against the sensitive skin of your neck, slowly licking and biting down your collar bones. “If you _want_ something, you gotta _ask_ me nicely, baby girl.”

Moaning, you arched your spine when Sans’ tongue swept across your breasts, flicking your nipples with the tip of his tongue. His slick magical muscle was slightly chilly, making your sensitive nubs tighten and harden. Nipping at your buds, Sans took one between his teeth and tugged.

“ _Sahhhns_ ~” You moaned, tossing your head to the side in wanton need. Your lover snickered, going to your other breast and giving that mound the same treatment. Short of breath, you struggled a little against your bindings. You wanted to touch Sans, to wrap your fingers around his spine and grip his pelvis.

All you could do now was beg and attempt to rut against him.

“What do you want, _______________?” Sans’ low voice rumbled in your ear, his hot breath washing over your tender neck. “Ask and you’ll receive, baby girl.”

It was too much; the entire situation. The feeling of helplessness that your binds gave and the utter control that Sans had over your pleasure made your head spin. All you could see was darkness, but your loss of sight heightened the feeling of Sans’ bones wisping across your body.

“I want y-you. I want to touch you, please!” A scream caught in your throat when two of Sans’ boney fingers slid into your soaking core. Sans chucked at your wonton groans as you shamelessly ground your hips up into Sans’ fingers. “ _Thaaa_ ….n-not enough! I need more!” 

Sans pulled his fingers from you and got onto his knees. You felt the heat of his length press into your lower stomach and the hardness of his pelvis bone between your thighs. Spreading your legs eagerly, you couldn’t stop wriggling around.

A low chuckle vibrated from Sans’ ribcage. “Such a needy little human. Does being tied up really make you this wet?”

“It’s you, Sans, yes, yes, yes!” You arched your hips up to try and get some friction. Sans pulled away from you and repositioned his hips so that the head of his cock slid between your lower lips. When the head of his cock pressed against your entrance, you couldn’t hold back the moan as Sans’ thick cock slid into your slick heat.

“Fuck, you love this.” Sans grunted, his voice suddenly coming from right beside your ear. You could see him in your mind; looking incredibly wrecked as he bent over your body, his eye lights incredibly bright and tongue hanging out. “Why didn’t y-you ask for this sooner, baby girl?”

Sans punctuated his words with deep thrusts. The weight of his cock against your inner muscles made every nerve in your body twitch. Your hands ached to touch your lover, and your eyes burned to see him. A part of you wanted to beg to be untied…but a larger part of you was loving the way Sans was taking control.

“D-didn’t know you, _ooaahhh_ …, that y-you’d like, _ahhh Sahns_ …like this.” You had to fight to have words come out correctly. Sans hummed, one of his hands coming up to rest on your cheek, playfully tugging on the scarf that covered your eyes. His other hand trailed down your body, following the lines of your muscles all the way down to the apex of your thighs. Sans’ boney thumb circled your throbbing clit, flicking the bundle of nerves from side to side.

“Ah! Too much! T-too mu-aaahh!” Your legs began to twitch and you couldn’t stop your body from writhing. You’d usually use your hands to cling to the sheets, but without them to anchor your needy wriggling, your body was left to seize in pleasure.

“Yes! Yes, fuckin’ squirm for me, babe.” Sans was loving this just as much as you were. “Keep moving, baby girl~”

Sans thrusting became faster, more needy. The tip of his cock dragged against your g-spot continuously, the thickness of his cock stretched your walls and your pleasure was beginning to border on the most delicious kind of pain.

Sans’ name fell from your lips in a wild scream. Your arms tugged at their binds as your orgasm rocked your body. Your inner muscles squeezed and worked Sans’ cock as he continued to pump into your over sensitized body. Sans bit down on your throat as his orgasm erupted and he filled you with his cum.

Gently, Sans pushed the blindfold up onto your forehead to reveal your eyes. You winced at the light, but your eyes soon refocused on your spent and sweaty lover. Sans smiled fondly down at you, the pin pricks of his eyes had shaped themselves into little hearts.

“Hey, bone boy.” You winked at your lover, who pressed a toothy kiss against your trembling lips. He tugged at the scarves around your wrists and freed you, your arms limply falling around him. Was it normal for your arms to be numb?

“Can I tie you up next time?” You asked, feeling the exhaustion creeping up on you. Sans laughed softly, gathering you up into his arms and pressing his rib cage against your skin.  

“I’m _knot_ sure about that, baby girl.” Sans whispered to you, grinning widely. “I’m sure there’s some way you can _rope_ me into agreeing. After all, you’re a very _knotty_ little human.”

“I can’t believe I let you touch me.” You turned your head and hid your face in your pillow. Sans continued to tease you until he fell asleep pressed against you. You found a way to sneak out of his arms and gathered up the scarves that Sans had used on you.

He was going to be in for a surprise when he woke up tied down.  


	17. Request: Massage* & Request: Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Request: Massage*: smut, doggy-style, naught talk ;)  
>  
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate addiction and wedding crap, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

Request: I've got one for Bones and Drabbles!! Maybe reader has a long day at work and goes to take a nap when they get home and sans offers to rub their back and soon starts getting aroused by his pelvis rubbing on their butt and starts to subtly make his movements more sexual and maybe some smutty doggy? Sorry. First smut request so I'm kinda shy ^^; thanks!! Keep writing!

-

What had gone wrong today?

It would probably take you less time to say what _hadn’t_ gone wrong today! It was like every god and goddess in existence was against you today. They were probably watching you and laughing, at your life like it was some sad little TV show.

The morning had started off well enough. Sans had woken you up by peppering your face with toothy kisses. He had carried you to the kitchen, where he had made you breakfast. You had gotten ready for work, kissed Sans goodbye, his shift at the lab didn’t start until 10, and drove yourself to work.  

Shit hit the fan at work.

You worked at a doctor’s office, keeping records and assisting the doctors and nurses when things would get very busy. Every client that walked through the door acted as if someone had pissed in their bowl of cheerios this morning. The people that called on the phone to cancel or make appointments were incredibly rude and condescending.

Oh, how you wished you could tell them to shove a hypodermic needle up their ass and hang up.

When your usual time for your break came around, things were far too busy. You couldn’t even find five minutes to rush to the bathroom, let alone stop to eat. Your lower back had begun to ache halfway through the day, which added to your crankiness and exhaustion. You wanted to go home and curl into a ball on your couch.

 Maybe with some potato chips…and more junk food.

By the time your shift was over, the nurse in charged tried to make you stay longer. The last time you stayed late, they tried not to pay you over time. When you told the nurse you hadn’t had a five minute break to pee all day, let alone your government mandated thirty minute break, she had blanched and sent you off. She didn’t care about your welfare, but that was the third time this month you had gone without a break. She probably didn’t want to get sued.

You were ready to drop dead the moment you walked through your front door. You made it as far to your living room before you fell face-first onto your couch. You didn’t care if this is where people put their butts; it was where your face rests now!

“ _Woah_ , princess, you’re looking like a regular couch potato.” Sans walked through the front door not long after you, his white lab coat flung carelessly over his shoulder. Seeing you splayed out on the couch, he was quick to hurry over and jump up. He straddled your ass and pressed his hands into your back muscles. He loved giving you rub downs; he loved seeing your flesh pressed under his phalanges.  

“Today was shit.” You moaned, loving the way his hands molded into your back. “If they called me right now and fired me, I wouldn’t care.”

“Don’t you mean you couldn’t _chair_ less?” Sans snickered, nodding at the lazy-boy chair that sat a foot away. You groaned into the cushions, not wanting to hear more of Sans’ horrible furniture puns. They would usually make you feel better, but now they just made you feel frustrated.

“Don’t you start, bone boy.” Your voice was muffled by the fabric of the couch. Sans giggled, gripping the edge of your shirt and tugging it up to your shoulders. He undid your bra clasp with a snap and began to dig his knuckles into your tense back muscles. “ _Ohh_ …can you do that lower?”

Sans phalanges skimmed the skin of your upper back, down your spine, and to your lower back. He dug his fingers and knuckles into the muscles of your lower back, and made deep circular motions into your muscles.  It felt amazing, like your sore muscles were melting away into nothingness.

“You’re all wound up.” You could hear the worried frown in Sans’ voice. “It’s in the same spots, right above your hips. They still haven’t gotten rid of those old office chairs from the eighties, have they? _Psh_ …as if they’d give you a second to sit down.”

He was not a big fan of your job. Sans supported you in everything you did, but he disliked the office. He hated that they overworked you and took your kindness for granted. Other employers would kill to have someone like you.

“Things could be worse, handsome.” You pressed back into his expert touch. “Some people aren’t lucky enough to have a job.”

Sans grumbled angrily, pressing the solid of his palm into your back. “I’ve told you before, baby girl. I make enough for us at the lab. You don’t have to keep working at that office. Quit. Maybe find something you like better; maybe half-time instead of _working yourself to the bone_.”

“Sans, I’m not quitting.” You had this conversation many times before. “I like having a job, but… maybe you’re right about the office. This job is giving me nothing but stress. Something new might…might be nice.”

“Whatever you want to do, babe. I’m not trying to _push_ you, well, sort of.” Sans pushed his knuckles down into your lower back for emphasis. You soon lost yourself in the feeling of bone against your warm back. Sans was the best at giving back rubs and scratches. This is what bears must feel like when they scratch their backs against tree trunks.

“What’s the one seafood that skeletons just don’t get?” Sans asked, pushing his hands back up to rub your shoulders.

“I don’t know.” You took a second to ponder. “Cuddlefish?”

Sans snorted. “ _Mussels_.”

 You couldn’t contain your laughter, and soon Sans was joining you. His massaging had stopped, but his hands were busy tugging at the waistband of your work pants. He slid a hand underneath your body and unbuttoned your pants before slipping a hand between your legs to cup your mound.  

You whimpered as Sans ground his pelvis down onto your ass. He leaned over you and nuzzled into the back of your neck. Sans breathed in deeply, probably taking in your scent. His tongue materialized magically and slurped up your neck. His tongue settled on one point and began to lap at the skin there.

“Do I make your cardiac muscle pump blood through your vascular system quickly?” Sans hummed throatily in your ear. Oh…so that’s what he was doing; finding your pulse with his tongue.

“Dork.” You snorted, but Sans’ tongue rolled over a sensitive nerve and you whimpered.

While is tongue mapped your neck, his hand worked your mound. He fiddled with you over your panties, paying special attention to press the tips of his phalanges against your covered entrance. Your panties were damp, beginning to get soaked, and your skin was beginning to crawl with need.

“Don’t tease me now, bone boy. I need something _good_ today.” You groaned, unsure of whether to press your hips down into his hand, or throw your hips back to meet his pelvis. Sans cock had manifested sometime during your massage and was now pressing heavily against your ass.

“Don’t you mean something _great_.” Sans snickered into your throat, nipping playfully at the sensitive skin. “I’ll give you something great if you let me fuck you right here. Right now.”

Moaning, you chose to grind down into Sans’ awaiting hand. The tips of his phalanges tugged at the edges of your panties, slowly pushing the fabric to the side. With a single swipe of his fingers, Sans already had you a panting mess.

Sans tugged at your pants, the waistband sliding down your hips and ass. “Say the word and I’ll take you to the bone zone, baby.”

Shaking your hips, you helped Sans tug your pants down your legs. “Give it to me, please, Sans, no jokes.”

With a jerk, Sans ripped your pants off your legs and grabbed your hips. Eagerly, your boney lover pulled your hips up, raising your ass higher and then pressing his magically manifested cock into you from behind. “Oh, I’ll give it to you until you’re screamin’, baby girl.”

A high pitched whine fell from your lips as Sans’ cock pushed into your pussy. The stretch left you breathless and you felt satiated, but only for a second before the burning need between your legs began to become unbearable.

“Please! Sans, _move_!” You cried, placing more of your weight on your knees and arching your back. A pleased sigh came from somewhere deep within Sans’ rib cage and he adjusted his own knees so that he could begin relentlessly driving his cock into you. The deep and slow pace of your lovemaking made your eyes flutter shut. “ _Ffuuuuuuuck, yeeesss_ …” You keened, pressing your ass back further into Sans’ pelvis.

Sans dug his phalanges into your hip, violently yanking your hips back to meet each of his mad thrusts. Fuck, this was the pounding of your life! You had to dig your fingers into the bed sheets to try and find purchase as your entire form was ravaged and debauched by your lover.

Unable to fight back the needy mewls and your body’s trembling, you could do nothing more but ride the pleasure that Sans sent crashing down onto your body. Pressing his ribcage against your back, Sans reached his hand around to pinch and roll at your engorged clit.

“I love it when you get like this.” Sans hissed into your ear, his breath hot as it washed over your flushed skin. “All wet and needy for my cock, like you’re in fuckin’ heat. Like ya’ can’t get enough of me.”

“Yes! Yes! _Neeeed_ you~” You sobbed ,your legs quaking when Sans’ fingers began expertly twirling around your clit in tight circles. “Please, g-give it to me!”

“Yeah, take it. I’ll give you everything, babe. _O-_ oh god, you take my cock s-so well.” Sans pulled away from hunching over you, leaning back far enough so he could enjoy the sight of his cock pushing in and out of your twitching pussy. Fuck, he loved the way you dripped and squeezed around him.

Feeling the coil in your lower stomach tightening, your grip on the sheets tightened. “S-SANS! Please, l-let me come! Please!” You begged, wriggling against Sans’ vice-like grip. Sans thrusts became more animalistic, the thick drag of his cock against your sensitive inner muscles was driving you very quickly to completion.

“Do it.” Sans’ commanded, pressing his fingers down onto your clit and you screamed at the heavy touch. “Come on my cock~”

A wild scream burst from your lips as your orgasm rocked your body. Your pussy clenched around Sans’ cock, and your boney boyfriend let out a vicious yell as he exploded inside of you. The heat of Sans’ cum and his twitching member against your over sensitized core finally made your legs give out underneath you.

“Shit, __________...” Sans panted, following you down as your body fully lowered to the mattress. The pressure of your lover against your back was euphoric and made you hum contently into the sheets.

“ _Thank you~_ ” You cooed sleepily, raising one shaky hand to grasp at one of Sans’ hands. Your fingers and phalanges entwined and you squeezed your fleshy and boney palms together. Sans pressed a languid line of kisses from your shoulder up to the back of your neck.

“Thank _you_.” Sans nuzzled into your hair and took a deep breath. “How’s your back feeling?”

“Great. You’re wonderful, too wonderful.” Your mind was hazy and all you could think about was the calming feeling of Sans’ bones against your overheated and sweat-sticky skin.

Sans wrapped an arm around and under your stomach, pressing your body up into his. “You know I always got your _back_ , baby girl.”

“Remind me to hit you in the morning.” You hissed, your voice muffled by the sheets. Sans snickered, pressing his hands into the flesh of your tummy.

“Why? Don’t want to fight? Have I left you….. _boneless_?” Sans laughed in your ear, nuzzling into your neck as you tried to pull away from your lover.

Once again, you wondered why and how you found this monster sexually appealing.

* * *

 

 

Request: Can you write a fanfic where sans and reader get into a big fight and they break up. Reader leaves town sans look for them, But when he find them they look different (hair cut, tattoos,piercing, etc). They are bitter towards Sans and he, tried to get them back with the help of their friends.

 

The fight had started off small, as most fights did.

You had asked Sans to do something trivial; pick up his socks or something, you forget what started it now. All that matters is that the fight had snowballed from ‘ _why didn’t you do this thing’_ , to ‘ _why are you so immature’_ to ‘ _why the hell did I think dating you was a good idea’._   The fight became violent when Sans’ magic went haywire and caused all of the glassware in the kitchen to explode.

As glass shattered all around you, you screamed at Sans.

“Fuck off!” You began to storm out the door, cautious of the glass. “Lose my number, you immature jerk!”

When you slammed the door behind you, you also put the end to your relationship.          

With your new found freedom, you were able to expand and find yourself. Really let your hair down and finally let your freak flag fly freely. You had bottled up your true self for the comfort of others for so long; and you were now comfortable in your own skin.

Your transformation into becoming comfortable in your own skin had started off small. You cut and dyed your hair multiple times until something clicked. Short and dyed neon turquoise, sticking up in every other direction. You began making healthier decisions about your health, and your body finally felt perfect in your eyes.

You had seen someone getting their ears pierced in the stall at the mall, and you couldn’t ignore the urge. Your ears were the first to get pierced, soon followed by your eyebrow and your tongue.

It wasn’t until you had gone with your friend to her tattoo appointment that you realized how badly you wanted your skin to be made into art. The tattoos started off small, with deep personal meanings, but your body soon flourished into a canvas of colorful art and visual emotion.

Quitting your stuffy white-collar job had come next. You took a job waitressing at a pub downtown, and before long you were in school to become a tattoo artist. You had even started moonlighting at a local tattoo shop! You were ecstatic that your life was finally turning out to be as free and exciting as you wanted it to be.

You were making new friends, meeting new people every night. The days were filled with joy, calm, and self-love; and the nights were filled with art, music, friends, and hope.

There was only one thing in your life left that made you sad: Sans.

It wasn’t like you’d ever see him again.

“Hey, ______________, table three might need more beers!” Your friend Jay, the bartender, shook you back to reality. It was one of your last few weekends at the pub before you began working full time at the tattoo shop.

“Thanks, Jay-bird!” You said, turning back to your table of off-the-clock police officers that came in every Monday night. You’d think police officers wouldn’t be caught dead in a pub like this one or be friendly to a colorful and pierced waitress; but appearances could always be deceiving.

“Does anyone need anything?” You asked the friendly officers, who shook their heads and asked for the check; it was Officer Alice’s turn to pay the tab tonight. You went back to the till and printed out their receipt. On your way back to your table, someone shouting your name caught your attention.

“Undyne?” You stared at your ex-boyfriend’s friend as she maneuvered through the pub towards you. You had hung out with her once or twice when you were with Sans, but never had heard from her after you broke it off. It made sense; she was his friend first, not yours.

“___________, I almost didn’t recognize you!” Undyne was just as menacingly beautiful and loud as you remembered her. “How long’s it been? A year and a half? Almost two?”

“Close enough to two. How’re you doing, Undyne?” You were happy to see Undyne, she had always treated you nicely, and didn’t use kid-gloves with you when explaining magic or the Underground like Sans had.

You and Undyne chatted for a few moments before you remembered that you were working. You told her that you’d find her at her table once you dropped off your final receipt to your police officers.

Once your final tab was closed for the night, you scanned the pub. You spotting Undyne’s red hair and ear-fins from over the back of her booth. You made your way over, eager to continue your conversation with the kindred soul. Maybe she would even have her girlfriend Alphys with her! You liked the sweet scientist dinosaur too-

Skeleton.

Smol skeleton.

Sitting in the booth across from Undyne was no other than your ex.

“H-hey.” Sans was the first one to speak up. Undyne looked incredibly pleased with herself, munching on her straw with her shark-like teeth.

“Hi.” Your response came off short and cold before you turned your attention back to Undyne. “Came to tell you that my shift’s over. See you around.”

You turned on heel and walked into the kitchen of the restaurant to grab your bag and coat. You packed your things, said goodbye to your fellow co-workers, and left out the back doors.

It was snowing slightly, just cold enough for you to wish your car came with an automatic starter so you wouldn’t freeze your ass off for the first ten minutes of the ride home. Clutching the ends of your coat together, you hurried over to your car as quick as you could.

“____________!”

Just as you had your hand on the car door. Turning, you spied Sans jogging out of the pub towards you. He hadn’t changed at all since you’d last seen him. His clothes looked a little dirtier, but then again, he’d never been that great at hygiene. He’d probably only showered as often as he did because you were in the shower at the same time-

No. Your mind was not going there.

“Sans.” You kept your voice as neutral as you could. Can’t let him know that your very soul was hurting. It had never stopped hurting since you left him. Even though it was for the best in the end, for now you loved yourself more than you ever had before, but you still horribly missed him.

And you might have been a little bitter that he never chased after you.

“I….ah…wow. You look…different.” Sans nervously scratched at his cheek bone.

“Yeah, much better feeling.” You didn’t feel self-conscious as you would have once. You felt damn good, no matter how ‘different’ anyone thought you were. You felt more ‘you’ with the way you looked now than you ever had before.

“Good, better, yeah good.” Sans stuttered. You’d never seen him like this before; he was always so cool and confident.

“Yeah.” You said, glancing wantonly at the warmth that waited you inside your car. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait! Uh…do you want to…g-go get some coffee?” Sans took a step closer, his hand outstretched as if he was going to touch your shoulder. You swatted his hand away, raising a brow in distaste.

“No thanks.” You opened your door and got in. “See ‘ya.”

You drove off without looking back.

Okay…maybe you glanced in the rear-view mirror a few times.

Sans watched you drive away, the little pieces of his soul crumbling. He’d found you…finally and you wouldn’t even speak with him.

He’d searched for you. He’d given you a few weeks alone to think, he didn’t want to stress you out or anything. When he’d gone to your old apartment, you landlord told him you had moved out. The same thing happened when he called your job; you had quit and your last day was last week. He’d checked your usual hot spots, but you never seemed to show. He’d called your phone, but the line had been disconnected.

So imagine his surprise when his beautiful soul-mate reappeared in his life with a flash of color and piercings.

You had always been self-conscious and shy, but now you shone. You walked with meaning and spoke with confidence that once seemed impossible for you. Sans’ soul had throbbed painfully at the sight of you. He’d seen this beauty and confidence within you when he had first fallen in love with you, and now it was out for all to see.

Why did you even breakup?

He recalls it was both your faults, but he blamed himself. He should have stopped shouting. It takes two to tango, after all. He had just as much blame as you did.

Shuffling back into the pub, Sans was unable to hide the rejection in his features. Undyne noticed it immediately. She ordered him another drink and patted him on the shoulder as he slid back into the booth.

Undyne noticed the bartender coming over before Sans had. The bartender stopped at their table, nervously looking over his shoulder at the back door before looking down at Sans. “You’re Sans, right? ____________’s ex-boyfriend?”

Oh great, and now he was going to get chewed out by your co-worker.

“What’sittoya?” Undyne was quick to defend him, but the bartender put his hands up in surrender.

“I just want to tell you to go get her!” The bartender yelped, glancing nervously at Undyne’s sharp claws and teeth. “She seems angry, but that’s only a secondary emotion she uses to mask her hurt. She misses you so badly and I know she’ll give you another chance if you just try.”

With that, the bartender nervously made his way back to the bar. Shocked, Sans stared down at the tabletop, his mind whirling a thousand miles a minute. Was the bartender pulling his femur? Did he really have a chance to win you back?

Undyne slammed her fist down, creating a thundering noise that quieted the whole pub for a moment.

“Sans!” Undyne’s voice was strong and there was a wild twinkle in her eye. “Alp and I will help you! We are the ultimate shippers! Give us a few days and everything will be fixed!”

“You really think so?” Sans couldn’t help but be pessimistic.

“Give us a few days. Alp and I will give you a perfect time and place to confront her!” Undyne nodded positively.

A few days later, you were grocery shopping. 

You were alternating between checking your list and looking where you were going. Not the best idea you’d ever had, but you were a busy lady. It was almost inevitable when your cart bumped into someone. You looked up to apologize when you realized it was Sans.

“Oh…you.” You blinked, your hands gripping the cart’s handle.

“You.” Sans couldn’t help the smile that spread across his skull. “Wanna shop together?”

“No.” Your answer came out harshly. You pushed your cart away and went about your shopping. Yet, in every aisle you went down, there was Sans. Holy hell, he even was in the tampon aisle! It was clear that you weren’t going to shake him.  

“What do you want, seriously?” You finally asked in exasperation. He didn’t care about you for almost two years, and now he’s going to pop out of nowhere like he gives a damn.

_Please._

“I want you to give me a chance, ___________.” Sans pleaded. “I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go.”

Bitterly, you glared at your former lover. “And why did it take you this long to realize that?”

“I looked for you, baby girl-”

“Do not call me that.” You hissed, trying to ignore the burning of tears behind your eyeballs.

“I looked for you. You moved, changed your number, changed everything. I figured…that you didn’t want me to find you.” Sans laid himself bare. “I didn’t chase after you because, I loved you enough to…let you go. And I’m glad I did.”

“Glad?” You snorted, five seconds away from slapping Sans.

“If we hadn’t broken up, would you be who you are now? Would you have gone out and explored and let your true self out?” Sans had that passionate gleam in his eye that you always adored. “And I’m happy that you’re happier with yourself alone than you ever were with me.”

“T-that’s not true.” You stopped him, your heart wrenching. “You made me really happy Sans, and I do miss you.”

“I miss you too, but I have to admit that you’re happier with yourself now, I can see it. You needed to be alone to bloom. I’m glad you had that time and gave yourself the freedom you needed. Even if it hurt like hell.” Sans looked nervously down at his scuffed sneakers. He couldn’t believe he let Undyne _shove_ him into this supermarket. This was stupid; sure he was getting his true feelings out, but at what cost?

He was making a fool of himself. He couldn’t believe that he let Alphys’ _talk_ him into coming to the grocery store. They made a good team; one talked you into something bad while the other pushed you in.

This wasn’t going to work, no matter how much Alphys and Undyne swore that it would.

“Do you want to go get…something?” You offered, nervously running a hand through your turquoise locks.

Sans eyes shone like stars and he lunged forward to take your hands in his.

“I promise you won’t be sorry, __________!” Sans promised, the pins of his eyes in the shape of little stars. “My soul and I have missed you so much.”

You couldn’t help the watery smile that forced its way across your lips. “I missed you too, bone boy. Now, tell me what you’ve been up to…”


	18. Request: The Nightmare That Could Have Been & Request: Good Boy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Request: Good Boy: dirty talk, smut, slight-dom Sans 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate addiction and wedding crap, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**can you do a fanfic where sans has a nightmare where reader and sans never dated. reader is with someone else and he has to watch the girl he loves with someone else, when he wake up the reader is not in bed but making breakfast with papyrus, sans is attached the reader hip for the rest of the day.**

 

The nightmare flickered in front of his eye sockets like an old film.

It was you, his girlfriend, sitting across the table from another human. You were laughing with them, giving them that smile that was usually reserved for only him. Sans could see that spark in your eye that meant you were interested in what the person was saying.

Wait, why were you and the other human holding hands?

Sans reached out to tap your shoulder, but his phalanges went straight through you. Looking down, his hands looked see-through; like he was a phantom in this time line. Glancing up at you in worry, Sans was forced to watch you kiss this other human on the lips.

In a swirl of black and white, Sans was forced to watch you live a life of love with this new human. He had to watch the two of you go on dates; things he couldn’t do with you without getting dirty looks or being kicked out just because he was a monster; fancy  restaurants, certain movie theaters, expensive trips to foreign places…

The worst was watching the important human _‘life events’_ moments that you should have been experiencing with him.

Sans watched you pick out a white dress and walk down the aisle to this other human. He watched you kiss and be legally bound; something that he couldn’t give you since the stupid human government was ignoring the rights of human/monster couples.

Like a film, the scene changed to you looking a little bit older. Your stomach was round, and Sans could tell by the way you touched your belly that you were with child. You were looking at baby names with that same human; and once again Sans screamed out in gut-wrenching despair.

 _No_! These were things you were supposed to be experiencing with _him_!

Did this human even treat you well? Did they love you as much as he did? Did they know how you liked your breakfast in the morning, what you were allergic to, or what you did when you were anxious? Did this other human even deserve you?

He deserved you in his life after all the shit the universe put him through.

When you lent into the human for another long kiss, Sans lost it. His screams became wild and his magic started shaking his very dream. Dream-you broke away from that humans’ kiss, looking around like you could hear Sans’ heartbroken screams. You looked concerned, with the same worried glimmer in your orbs you had whenever you woke him from a nightmare.

Sans jolted awake, color returning to his vision.

Ultimate relief flooded his system when he recognized the bedroom he shared with you aboveground. It was a dream…it really was. Sans took a minute to take a deep breath.

Okay…his therapist told him about ‘grounding exercises’ recently…deep breaths and focusing on details around him. The room smelt fresh, with a hint of cleaner, you had probably cleaned the windows or the carpet recently. The red comforter was soft against his bones, but the bed felt chilly.

Whipping his skull around, Sans realized with a start that you weren’t in bed with him.

“_____________!” Sans called, leaping out of bed and scrambling down the hall towards the living room. You _needed_ to be here, you just _had_ to. Sans didn’t know what he’d do without you in his life. Living aboveground meant nothing if he didn’t have you.

“____________!” Sans shouted for you once more when he found an empty living room. He was five minutes away from freaking out and calling everyone he knew to form a search party when he heard his brother call for him from the kitchen.

“We’re in here, Sans!” Papyrus called, his voice barley heard over the sizzle of something on a skillet. “You slept in extra late today, brother!”

“It’s not his fault. It’s spring forward, daylight savings! We lost an hour of sleep, and you know how Sans loves his sleep.” Your voice was a balm to his very soul.

“Where did the lost hour get away to!?” Papyrus cackled, plugging in the toaster. Sans sprinted into the kitchen. You were sitting at the kitchen counter, icing freshly baked cinnamon rolls with a butter knife. Sans was at your side in an instance, wrapping you up in his arms and squeezing you tightly against him.

“Babe! Good morning!” You greeted your little bundle of bones and magic with a smile. You hugged him back, squeezing him tightly to your chest. Something felt off, though. Sans’ phalanges dug almost painfully into the skin of your ribs.

“Baby.” Sans sounded breathless as he pressed his face into your chest so that he could hear your heartbeat. “My baby girl.”

Blushing, you spared a glance towards Papyrus, who was busy stirring the waffle batter. He usually kept the ‘baby girl’ to _uhh_ …more intimate times, and usually used pet names like ‘babe’ and ‘sweetheart’ casually. Also, Sans was not a huge fan of PDA, especially not in front of his brother.

This was strange behavior for him. Something must be wrong.

Cupping the back of Sans’ skull, you pressed a languid kiss to your boyfriend’s forehead. “I’m here, you handsome little skelly.” You teased, gently raking your hands down his neck vertebrae the way you knew he liked. He purred like a chunky cat, pressing harder into you.

For the rest of the day, Sans clung to you like a baby koala.

He was literally attached to your hip. When you all sat down for breakfast, Sans pushed his chair as close to yours as he physically could. He ate peckishly with one hand while the other slid under your shirt and wrapped around your waist.

When time came for you to help Papyrus put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Sans refused to let go. He pressed you firmly into his side and wouldn’t let you go. He buried his face in your neck and pressed his nasal ridge against your pulse point.

“What’s wrong, bone boy?” You whispered, making sure his brother couldn’t hear. Sans would never admit something was wrong in front of Papyrus. And while shielding his brother wasn’t the best idea in the world, you knew Sans’ actions came from a good place. Your boyfriend was a loving and caring brother; it was just one of the many things you loved about him. 

“Nothing, __________.” Sans’ deep voice was muffled by your shoulder. “Tired.”

And he did look tired. The bone beneath his sockets was dark, like how a human gets under eye circles. His clothes were wrinkled and smelled a little bit like sweat. He looked like he had a rough night.

“I have today off, want to go sleep?” You whispered, pressing a languid kiss to your lover’s brow bone. Sans hummed, grabbing onto the front of your shirt and nuzzling deeper into you. Papyrus packed up his lunch, and raced out the door with a shout goodbye. As soon as the door slammed shut, Sans practically crawled into your lap.

“Cuddle?” Sans voice waivered.

Wrapping your arms around your lover, you snuggled closer. “Of course, babe.”

Sans clung to you the entire walk to your bedroom. When you opened the door, Sans saddled up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You laughed, it was goofy to try and walk to the bed with a skeleton wrapped around you.

Sans held up the corner of the sheets and you both dove into bed. Giggling, you snuggled up tightly under the sheets with your boney lover. Sans was uncharacteristically quiet; he hadn’t made a pun all morning.  

There was definitely something wrong.

Tugging the sheets tighter around the two of you, you pressed your forehead against Sans’. “Hey, what did the blanket say when it fell off the bed?”

“What did it say?” Sans asked quietly, trailing his knuckles up and down your spine.

“Ohhh _sheet_!” You giggled and tugged on the sheet that cocooned the two of you. Usually, no matter how bad the pun, Sans would laugh at your joke. _Especially_ if they were bad. Every so often you’d find a gem of a joke that would make Sans laugh so hard his ribs would shake.

Those types of laughs would make your day.

This time, Sans didn’t laugh. A weak smile spread across his skull, but he didn’t chuckle. Not even a snicker.

“What’s wrong, babe? You’re not punning.” You gazed into Sans’ eye sockets. Sans looked away, unable to meet your gaze.

“Nothing, princess.” Sans was quick to brush his emotional needs aside. “I’m fine.”

“That’s such a _blanket_ statement.” You attempted to gain a giggle from your lover once more, but to no avail.

Pulling away from Sans, you cupped his jaw and forced him to look into your eyes. He fought you for a moment, but he eventually met your gaze. The white pin pricks of his eyes were dimmer than usual and fuzzy at the edges.

“I had a bad dream.” Sans admitted quietly.

Clicking your tongue, you pulled Sans into your arms. “Reset nightmare?” You took a wild guess. It was either a reset or…a judgment hall nightmare. The night terrors had lessened over time, but they had not fully gone away.

“We never met. I had to watch you be happy without me with…s-some other human.” Sans voice was dull, lacking any emotion. His grip on you tightened, and his skeletal feet nudged against yours nervously. Sans was starting to nervously twitch and twiddle.

“I’m sorry, bone boy.” You whispered, pressing a long kiss to his temple. “But you know that would never happen, right?”

Sans sniffed; pushing back tears or taking in your scent, you weren’t sure. “What won’t happen? You could leave me tomorrow! Find some other human that could give you things I cant. Normal stuff.”

Your snort surprised Sans and caused him to look up at you with wide sockets. “I’d never be happy without you. No one else can dream of giving me what you easily give me every day.”

“R-really?” Sans said, glancing nervously between you and the skin at the juncture of your neck.

“Sans. Would you be happier with someone else?” You asked. Sans grip on you tightened in shock, squeezing your flesh between his phalanges. He began to nuzzle your collar bones, teeth and magical tongue trailing over the scarred-over bite marks that Sans had branded there.

“Never. Always you, only you.” Sans voiced in a hurried whisper, his hands roaming down your back to massage at the backs of your thighs.

“If you would never leave me, then why would I ever leave you?” You asked, reaching your hand down to press against Sans’ warm sternum. “That feeling you have when I ask if you might want someone else, I feel that too. Never doubt that. You’re it for me, babe.”

Sans’ typical goofy grin shone across his face. Laughing, Sans rolled onto his back and carried you over to rest on top of him. Sans rolled the two of you around in the bed, the both of you giggling like little kids and trading quick kisses.

Eventually, the two of you settled down, curled up around each other. The sheets were nothing but a tangled ball of fabric and you both felt exhaustion creeping up on you. Sans wound his limbs around you and nuzzled into the back of your neck.

“I love you, ___________.” Sans sighed happily.

“Love you too, babe.” You yawned, wrapping your hands around Sans’ ulnas. “Now, sleep good, okay?”

Sans yawned. “Whatever you say, my lady.” He nestled down, clinging to you like a happy little koala. You hunkered down into Sans’ hold and felt your eyes slip shut.  

* * *

 

 

**_mmm i feel like i'm revealing a BIIIT too much about my kinks here, but i could really go for some Sans x trans guy reader smut with oral and fingering and P in V with lots of "you've been a good boy" kind of phrasings?? if that's too complicated or weird i totally understand though. or if you don't take male requests haha._ **

 

Doctors sucked. Doctors were literally the devil incarnate.

Because of a doctor’s appointment, you found yourself sitting in Papyrus’ car, grumpily staring out the window of the passenger seat. Sans had borrowed Pap’s car in order to drive you to and from the appointment. He knew that if you drove yourself, you would have ‘ _forgotten’_ about the appointment and never shown up.

Boney bastard knows you too well.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Sans had noticed how upset you were.

After all, you didn’t hate the doctor for no reason.

It was hard for you;  medical stuff. Doctors poking and prodding at you, all the while they called you _Miss_ and completely ignored your wishes. Sans had been confused at first, and after you explained body dysmorphia, gender dysphoria, and the differences between the two, your patient lover understood your frustration.  

“S’okay.” You murmured, wrapped up tightly in Sans’ jacket for comfort. It wasn’t Sans’ fault, he was always so understanding. Being trans was sometimes hard for people to understand, but Sans was always eager to ask you questions and understand you better.

You were his soul mate, and he wanted to know everything about you.

“S’not.” Sans parroted, knowing you always got a giggle out of him saying ‘ _snot’_. “IF your doctor won’t treat you properly, maybe it’s time to find another doctor.”

You couldn’t lie, that sounded appealing. You could have a doctor that called you by the right pronouns and treated you with respect. All you wanted was to be treated just like the other patients.

Sinking deeper into the passenger seat, you nodded. “I’ll check out some new doctors online when we get home.”

With relief, Sans sighed. “Good boy. There’s no reason for you to be walking away upset from someone who’s supposed to be _helping_ you….”  

Sans continued to verbally slam your old doctor, but your mind was far off.

 _Good boy_.

Good boy rang in your ears and traveled down your spine to pool in your crotch. Feeling the familiar tingle of arousal, you couldn’t help but wriggle a little in your seat.

Your mind blocked out Sans’ voice with his earlier response on repeat.

_Good boy good boy good boy good boy good bo-_

“_________? You there?” Sans asked, his hand blindly reaching across the console to clasp yours.

Shaking your head, you awkwardly cleared your throat. “Y-yeah, Sans, sorry. I uh…my mind just went off to space for a second.”

Sans didn’t believe you, one of his brow bones rising up. “Are you trying to tell me that you need some _space_?”

Oh god, the puns have begun. Groaning, you covered your face with your hands to hide your smile. You couldn’t let Sans know how much you loved all his puns; even the ones he used to tease you.

“Nooo…”  You groaned, sinking further into your seat.

“I’m trying to take this conversation _Sirius_ -ly and you’re _alien_ -ating me.” Sans began to laugh loudly at your forlorn moans and groans. He knew that you loved this. He’d rather have you groaning at his puns than sitting quietly because of your appointment.

You let go of Sans’ hand and wriggled far away from him as the car space would allow.

“Don’t a _void_ me!” Sans cried, having difficulty speaking over his loud guffaws. You couldn’t help but smile widely at Sans’ laughter. It was one of the best sounds you’d ever heard. Reaching back out, your fingers wound around Sans’ and squeezed. Sans’ cheekbones became a little blue, and he squeezed your hand back.

“You’re so _space_ -cial.” Sans’ voice was softer, laced with affection. “My good boy.”  

 _Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck_.

Unknowingly, you let out a rush of hot breath. Were you home yet? You often forgot how dangerous Sans was when you were alone somewhere. As long as he doesn’t realize how much his voice is getting to you, you’ll be fine-

“You like that? When I call you my good boy?”

You’re fucked.

Hopefully, literally.

Your grip on Sans’ hand tightened nervously. Sans chuckled, a deep vibrating hum that never failed to heat your blood. Just in time too; as Sans pulled into the parking lot and quickly turned the car off. Wrapping his phalanges around your wrist, Sans took a deep breath and before you could blink, you were sitting on your bed.

“Warn me.” You grumbled, pouting up at your lover as he stood over you. Sans’ teleporting/portal jumping trick always made you feel a little off balance. Which meant that Sans loved to spring it on you to tease you whenever he got the chance.

“Sorry, baby boy.” Sans cooed, leaning over you on the bed. “I shouldn’t tease you, should I?”

“N-no.” Your voice was hoarse, your eyes locked on Sans’ eye sockets as your lover knelt beside the bed. Clutching at your hips, Sans tugged you closer to the edge of the bed, so that your legs hung off on either side of his body.

Plucking at the button of your pants, Sans winked up at you. “How about I give you a little somethin’ for being such a good boy?”

At your breathless nod and pleading stare, Sans swiftly tugged your pants and underwear down your legs. Spreading your legs, Sans’ cool bones skimmed up your warm skin towards the apex of your thighs. Your heart was pounding in your chest from the hungry glimmer in Sans’ eye sockets. A flash of cyan magic behind Sans teeth alerted you that his tongue was going to make an appearance.

“Sans, why don’t you-”

Sans hushed you gently, one hand coming up to cup your cheek. “I want to do this to you, ____________.” His tongue flicked out against his sharp canines. “I want to taste you, to fuck you with my tongue, until you’re begging me to stop.”   

Pressing his face between your legs, Sans’ nasal ridge parted your lower lips and brushed against your throbbing clit. Groaning, you tossed your head back against the mattress at the feeling of Sans’ pulsating tongue against your tender nerves.

Swiveling his tongue around your entrance, Sans pulled away to breathe against your soaking hole. “Such a good boy, you taste so good~”

Diving back in, Sans arms wrapped around your thighs as his tongue and teeth went to work on you. Your eyes rolled and fluttered from the attack, your thighs were beginning to give little jolts and twitches. Dipping his tongue into your entrance, he hummed happily. There was a sudden bright cyan glow between your legs; what was he doing?

“A good boy deserves more, right baby? You want more? You want me to stretch you with my tongue before I fuck you? Or do you want my fingers?” Sans asked, drawing his tongue up your slit with one firm lick. 

Yelping at the delicious pressure against your aching clit, your fingers reached out to grab onto your lover’s skull. “b-both.”

Lifting his skull back up, Sans looked into your eyes, your wetness slick against his teeth and jaw. “What was that, baby boy?” Oh, you know he heard you, the cute little jerk. Sans loved to hear you beg when he had you all needy and breathless.

“I w-want both!” You managed to pant out, right as your hips began uncontrollably thrusting up against Sans’ tongue, which was flicking teasingly over your clit.

A deep chuckle escaped your boyfriend. “Of course, babe. My good boy deserves both, doesn’t he? My good boy gets anything he wants.”

Lowering his face back between your legs, you sighed in relief when Sans’ tongue pushed into your entrance. A glow of cyan alerted you to something _magical_ about to happen.

A scream was ripped from you as Sans’ tongue began to change. The very human-esq tongue elongated and stretched, the slick muscle pressing against your aching walls. Drawing his tongue in and out Sans’ glanced up to see your star struck and drooling expression. It felt like a more flexible and wetter cock twirling around in your pussy. Sans flicked his tongue, the tip rubbing up against your g-spot.

You wanted to scream when Sans pulled away, slurping his tongue back between his jaws and humming contently, like a well fed animal.

Plunging two hard phalanges into your core, your back arched off the mattress. “A little harder than my tongue, right baby?” Sans rested his cheek bone against your inner thigh. He kept his eye sockets on your face as he pumped his fingers into your soaking pussy.

God, he loved to watch you.

Another hard finger slid into your tight pussy, and Sans paused his pumping to spread his fingers out inside of you. The stretch made you arch your back and wail, your hips humping aggressively against Sans’ hand.

Sans slowly pulled his fingers out before shoving them back in, earning another shaking wail. “What a good boy, you take my fingers so good. Beg me for more.” Sans whispered hotly into your throat, running the flat of his tongue along the sensitive skin.

“Sahhnnns…I, don’t stop, please d-don’t stop!” You groaned, shuddering as Sans’ fingers crooked inside of you to smack against your g-spot. “Oh! R-right there, d-don’t, oh so gooood~” Moaning wantonly, you felt like you had zero control over your body’s needy thrusting and shaking.

Crooking his fingers, Sans once again stopped pumping so he could rub mercilessly at your g-spot. The constant pressure against your hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves made you scream. Sans moaned at your cry, his free hand going down to cup his aching cock through his shorts. Your voice alone had the power to make him excruciatingly rock hard.

“Can I fuck you?” Sans’ voice, deep and hungry, was slightly muffled as his teeth clenched around your shoulder. “Does my good boy want me? I’d love to have such a handsome human wrapped around my cock.”

It felt like every nerve in your body was on fire. Sweat was dotting your brow and you could feel your body thrumming with animalistic need. “Sans! Please! I need you so bad, please, so bad! No more fingers, please!”

Sans’ assault on your g-spot stopped and he gently eased his phalanges out of your soaking pussy. “Do you want my tongue again, handsome?” He asked teasingly, pulling his face away from your throat. His tongue elongated and slid down your body to give your aching clit a sharp little flick.

“No!” You couldn’t handle much more of his teasing, not with how badly your body was trembling. “I don’t want your tongue now, I want…I want your cock, Sans, please! No more teasing, I need you now. It hurts…it hurts so bad.” You felt tears well up in your eyes. Christ, you couldn’t remember ever being this needy.

Hushing you, Sans tugged you by your hips closer to his pelvis. Teasingly peeling the hem of his shorts just low enough for his cock to pop out, you moaned and hissed in relief when his glass-like cock pressed against your blood-engorged lips.

“Patience, my human.” Sans’ breathless groan made your entire body seize up in pleasure. “You’ll get my cock when you’re being a good boy.”

You stilled your shaking, as much as you could, and tried to control your panting. When Sans’ was satisfied with your ‘good behavior’, he rewarded you by pressing the head of his cock against the muscles of your opening. Fighting to keep back the deep moan that ached to pour out of you, you held your breath as Sans slid his cock home.

“Stars, you feel so good wrapped around my cock, _________.” Sans gasped, his cock twitching against your inner muscles. Unable to hold back any longer, your hips involuntarily began to wriggle and your deep throated moans began to grow louder.

Slowly easing out every inch but the tip, Sans hummed in pleasure. “That’s it, just like that. Sing for me, handsome. Be a good boy and tell me how much you like being on my cock.”

Groaning, your hips began to pick up speed, just as Sans began thrusting into you in earnest. “Ahhh, S-saaaahhhhns, I l-love it! N-need moaaaar…keep going, please, please, please…” Came your breathless pant as your boney lover ravished you.

 Sans was done teasing now, and he was beginning to feel as needy as you were. His thrusts began longer and deeper, the sensitive head of his cock slamming against your cervix while the girth of him stretched your walls and assaulted your g-spot.

Without needing to be asked, Sans felt you tightening around him, your lover began to flick at your clit; pinching and rolling the bundle of nerves between his phalanges. This drove you up the wall; your legs began to spasm and you were forced to hold onto the sheets to ground yourself.

“Take it. Take all my come like a good boy~” Sans huffed, licking a stripe up your throat before slamming his teeth against your lips in a fierce kiss. His thumb pressed down on your clit just right, causing your entire body to tense and for your pussy to clench around Sans’ cock. A desperate keen was pulled from Sans as his cock began spurting his come into you.

Feeling sticky, tired, but oh so good, you didn’t even complain as Sans collapsed on top of you, panting heavily in your ear. You touched each other, gentle fingers and phalanges mapping skin and bone while each of you caught your breath.

A blissful smile crossed your faces, and before long, Sans had fallen asleep on top of you and you had dozed off underneath the comforting pressure of your boney lover.


	19. Request:Insecure & Request: Underfell Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Request: Insecure: virgin!reader, smut, vaginal,  
> Request: a little bit of violence.
> 
> *Edit: I read Swapfell as Underfell and messed up! I'd re-do the request, but I have so many others, so give me some time!

**Lummaira on Chapter 12 Sun 14 Feb 2016 03:31PM EST**

**Could you do a drabble of a insecure!virgin! Reader lemon.**

You had cleaned and re-cleaned your room.

The bed sheets had been cleaned, pillows fluffed; you’d even gone as far as to dust. You’d set up candles all around the room, the scent of lavender and mint enveloping the room. You’d taken a shower, making sure that your body was prepared just the way you liked it.

Currently, you were tearing through your drawer of bras and panties.

Match? Don’t match? Do you go _sexy_ or cute?

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Close to anxious tears, you settled on a plain black bra and a navy blue lace cheek panty. Maybe you weren’t supposed to match black and navy, but it didn’t look bad…right? Sans wouldn’t think you looked bad, right?

Gross, you felt nervous and gross.

Tossing on a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Sans’ shirts, you curled up on the couch and waited for Sans. You’d been planning on meeting him half-naked at the door, pouncing him, and then dragging him back to your bedroom. You’d read a similar scenario in a junky romance story, and you thought the presentation would have been brave and romantic.

Too bad your courage failed you.

You weren’t even sure if Sans would want to…have relations with you. Sure, he’d shown interest in your body before, but he never pushed your boundaries. Was he really interested in you, or was he grotesquely interested in the human form?

No! Sans wouldn’t string you along like that.

A surge of bravery shot through you. Puffing your chest out, you ripped the baggy shirt up and over your head. You were going to go through with it! You had to be spicy, just like the girls in Alphy’s and Undyne’s favorite animes. Fake it till you make it, you had to pretend to have confidence and then you just…would.

That’s how that worked.

You hoped.

Stepping out of your sweatpants, you tossed your comfy clothes over the top of the couch. Running your hands over your stomach, up your chest, over your cheeks, and through your hair to tug nervously at your strands.

You could do this. All you had to do was wait for Sans, poised perfectly at the front door, and seduce the hell out of your skeleton.

…

Fuck bravery; _you couldn’t do this!_

Turning to the couch, you plucked up your sweatpants and got ready to tug them on when the front door swung open.

“babe, I’m hom-” Sans’ jaw dropped, cutting off his own usual greeting. The white pins of his eyes slowly trailed from the crown of your head down to the tips of your toes. He swallowed, however impossible that seemed, and his teeth clanked together. “y-you’re looking… _wow_.”

Embarrassed, you held your sweatpants up to yourself to try and cover some skin. Sans held his palms out, a nervous smile gracing his permanent grin. “woah! babe, n-no! don’t be scared. it’s just me, your old _bone-friend_.”

The cruddy pun did make you smile.

Sans took cautious steps to you and took you into his arms. The press of cool bone against your overheated skin was wonderful, and you pressed a chaste kiss to Sans’ cheekbone.

“I was trying to surprise you.” You pursed your lips. Sans cooed at you, and began to slowly sway, rocking you in his arms. The gentle motions made your restless soul settle. This was Sans, after all! He’d never be a jerk; why were you so nervous in the first place?

“you always surprise me.” Sans snickered. “see? ya’ surprised me _right outta my skin_.”

Snorting, you hid your face in Sans’ shoulder. He hugged you tighter, eventually sweeping your feet out from under you and holding you fireman style. You felt happy there; curled up against your boyfriends ribs with your legs dangling over his ulna as he held you.

“was there anything else you were going to surprise me with?” Sans was never one was subtlety.

Blushing at least five shades of red, you gestured to the bedroom. Curiously, Sans carried you into the bedroom, and gasped at all the work you had done. The candles glowed enchantingly, giving the room a sultry tone that made your blood start pumping. You felt Sans shift you in his arms, and his breathing deepened.

“ya’ did a great job babe.” Sans set you down on the soft sheets. “no one can hold a _candle_ to ya’.”

Swatting at Sans, you laughed as he hovered above you, slowly leaning down; his mouth coming closer to your lips. You leant up into the kiss, the soothing press of Sans’ teeth against your lips. Humming into the kiss, Sans easily pushed you down into the mattress and took his place on top of you with his knees on either side of your hips.

Pulling away from your mouth, Sans body pressed down into yours. “is this okay?”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded and tugged Sans down further onto you. You didn’t want to over think this; to ruin something beautiful by making crappy scenarios in your head. Besides, you were feeling good, comforted by the weight of Sans bearing down on you.

“little nervous?” Sans asked, knowing you far too well. You’d told him that you’d never had sex before. Sure, you and Sans had messed around and gotten a little spicy before, but you’d never had the courage to perform the ‘ _main event’_ so to speak.

“O-only a little.” You let out a nervous breath.

“what can I do to make it better?” Sans’ knuckles dragged slowly across your jaw and down your neck. You shivered, your skin pricking in response to the sensation of smooth bone against your fluttering pulse.

“You’re doing fine.” You could tell that Sans was a little nervous, too. “Just…be gentle.”

“sure, babe, of course.” Sans breathed hotly against your ear, nipping at the lobe. He pulled away for only a second to tug his shirt over his skull and toss it across the room, where it almost knocked over a candle.

Giving you a sheepish smile, Sans apologized to you with a nip to your exposed throat.  

Groaning, your head fell back as a warm blue light began to glow in Sans’ mouth. “And what _you_ consider gentle; dial it back about five notches, and _that’s gentle_.”

“har-de-har, _hard_.” Sans joked, trailing his fingers to your bra to squeeze your slowly hardening nipples through your bra. It wasn’t uncommon for Sans to accidentally bruise you, after all, his bones were hard and your skin was so sensitive.

“ _Psh_ I’m teasing! Don’t be such a baby bones.” Your hands had finally gained some strength, and found themselves on his spine, fingers tracing the curves and connections of each of the vertebrae. Sans’ hot breath washed over your shoulder, and he dragged his teeth over the strap of your bra and teasingly tugged at the elastic.

Tucking his hands beneath you, Sans easily unclasped your bra and tugged the straps down your shoulders. Exposed from the waist up, you shivered from the cold air. Sans pressed his ribs against your torso, the both of you groaning at the feeling of each other’s bodies molding to each other.  You loved his ribs pressing down on you and your hardened nipples; and he loved your skin pressing and melding around his bones.

“Tell me if I do something…weird.” Your fingernails tugged down his spine and Sans groaned and arched back.

“you’re already doing somethin’ weird.” Sans wriggled his brow bones at you. “ _me_.”

Usually, his self-deprecating humor would annoy you; but that joke was so carefree and playful that you couldn’t help but laugh. “If you’re weird, what does that make me?”

“incredible.”

Your face flushed, and you fought the urge to hide from Sans’ loving gaze.

The next few minutes of your world was nothing but nipping teeth, lips, and lashing tongues.  Sans pawed at your body, his thumbs pressing and flicking over your sensitive nipples. Whimpering into his mouth, you practically fell apart when his hands left your chest to tug at your panties.

“Take them off.” Your voice sounded shaky to your own ears, but Sans didn’t tease you. His phalanges slipped into your panties and tugged them down your thighs. Awkwardly, you tried to kick the piece of fabric off while Sans was still tugging. The two of you almost bonked your heads together in your urge to get naked.

Giggling, you started tugging at the band of Sans’ shorts and they easily slid off his pelvis. His cyan blue magic was swirling between his thighs and slowly forming his manhood-er, _monsterhood_. You watched with baited breath as his magic solidified into a mouthwatering length and width.

Sans grabbed his cock and pumped it once. “i won’t do anything you don’t want. do you… _uh_ …wanna touch it?”

The way Sans awkwardly held and gestured to his cock made you smile.  It made you feel better to know you weren’t the only one who was nervous. Slowly, you reached out and let the tips of your fingers brush against the head of his cock. The length felt a little bit like flesh, but it felt a little colder. Sans shuddered at your touch, his teeth chattering in his jaw.   

Becoming braver, you nudged Sans hand off of his cock and took his place. His cock felt heavy in your hand, and you could feel yourself becoming wetter at every groan and moan that fell from Sans’ open maw. Wheezing, Sans thrust into your hand, his cock sliding easily in and out of your closed palm.

“c-can I touch you, too?” Sans asked, his eye sockets trained on your eyes. Swallowing thickly, you nodded at your boney lover. Sans’ pin pricks bounced down to your soaking core. He loved the way your body looked, but he especially loved the way your folds glistened in the dim candlelight of the room.

The first touch of cool bone against your outer lips caused you to shiver. A hoarse groan passed your lips as Sans spread your folds and then rolled your clit between his fingers. The jolt of pleasure that shot up your spine from your clit felt magnificent. It wasn’t the first time Sans had toyed with your clit or fingered you; but this was now something more than messing around.

“feelin’ good, babe?” Sans asked, the tips of his phalanges rubbing you into a puddle of raw nerves.

Breathing heavily, you spread your legs further apart for Sans. “Yeah…r-really good. Could w-we do more? Please?”

Pulling his hand away from your core, Sans took his place between your spread thighs. Tugging you closer, the head of Sans’ cock pressed against your soaking, twitching entrance. You hissed, your body tensing automatically. Sans cupped your cheeks and looked into your eyes.

“don’t be scared.” Sans said softly, his baritone voice soothing your fraying nerves. “this will only hurt if you keep tensing up. relax, baby… _reeellaaaax_.” Sans moaned into your neck as he tip of his cock slid easily inside of you.  

You fought your nerves and the instinct to tense your muscles. Taking a deep breath, your eyes flutter as your boney lover sheathed himself inside of you in a smooth, slow stroke. You felt full, stretched to the brim, but nothing hurt. Wriggling your hips, you took mental roll call of your body.

Nope. No searing pain or tears.

Huffing out a surprised chuckle, Sans smiled down at you, his elbows resting on both sides of your head. Sans was breathing deeply, his ribs expanding and sweat dotting his skull. His bottom jaw chattered for a second before Sans was able to control himself.

“shit…__________, can I start moving?” Sans panted, his pelvis pressing further against you, driving his length deeper into you. When he pulled back, his cock dragged deliciously against your inner muscles. The airy moan that escaped you surprised both you and your boyfriend.

“doin’ okay down there?” Sans teased, giving another gentle pump.

You brought your knees up and wrapped your legs around Sans. “Y-yeah…k-keep going. Feels…really good.”

Smiling at each other, a wonderful rhythm picked up between your two bodies. Sans thrusting was met by your gyrating hips, and quiet groans soon became loud moans. The sounds of your bodies colliding into each other rang wetly in your ears, and your inner muscles clenched tightly around Sans’ cock.

“ah!” Sans cried, one of his hands pinning your hip, while the other hand slid into your hair and grabbed ahold. Tugging your hair back, Sans showered your neck in nips and lashes of his glowing tongue.

Sans’ thrusting became faster; your skeletal lover pistoning in and out of you as fast as he could. He was growling, snarling, his teeth clamped tight around your shoulder. The hand that once was holding down your hip scrambled between your legs and above where you and Sans were connected. His phalanges were magic; tugging, rubbing, pinching, and vibrating against your clit.

“SANS!” You yelped, your legs around Sans tightened and shook. “Y-yes…so…g- _gooood_. _Saaaahhnnnss_.” Your eyes clamped shut in pleasure and your entire body shook. Sans’ jaw dropped, and the most lewd and bewitching sound came from your lover’s throat.

A spark bloomed behind your eyelids and magic swirled up your spine. You could feel Sans cock twitch inside of you as he slammed into you, and a wet warmth filled your core when he came. Quaking, Sans gave a few more thrusts, his eyes at half-mast and crossed in pleasure.

You kept your legs wrapped around Sans, unwilling to let him go. You were shaking, you needed his weight to stabilize you.

Holy hell that was amazing! 

Every nerve was covered in icy-fire, and you felt incredible. You were soothed and deliciously tuckered out; you felt like you could fall asleep just as you were. Sans shared your idea, and looked ready to drop _dead_ asleep at any moment.

“Remind me again w-why…I was so nervous?” You asked breathlessly, your entire body feeling weightless.

Sans laughed, a beautiful carefree sound that made your soul glow. “beats me. but if you’re ever nervous again, you know I’ll always be at your _cervix_.”

Your laugh wracked your body, and Sans started to laugh, too. You both were sweaty, exhausted, sticky pile of laughing fools. This moment- as unconventional as it seemed, was wonderful. Everything, in that moment, felt perfect.

Wiping away tears of laughter, Sans thumbs coasted gently over the planes of your cheeks. Ever the gentle soul, Sans touched you like you were made of the finest art. Leaning into his loving touch, you pressed a kiss into his palm.

“Love you, Sans.” You whispered, too exhausted to raise your voice. Sans bent his neck down to nuzzle his nasal ridge against your nose. Sans was a huge fan of those ‘eskimo kisses’.

“i love you too, _____________.” Sans gently crawled off of you, his length having slowly dissipated while you were laughing earlier. “babe, you feelin’ alright?” Sans asked gently, running his palms over your bare, and teeth-marked, shoulders.

Nodding, you stretched out your legs and moaned at the ache in your legs and core. You would feel sore in the morning, but you were enjoying the lasting ache for some odd reason.

“Great.” You smiled deliriously up at Sans. “Amazing.”

* * *

 

 

**Tumblr messages:**

**Ieinn: Ah great! Can you do like a fluffy Underswap Sans drabble then? (AU: I accidentally read this as Underfell, so I'll have to re-do this request at another time. It's been a weird month-sorry, friend!)**

 

_Rustle._

_Rustle._

_Ka-shing!_

_Rustle._

“COME OUT AND FACE ME, HUMAN!”

Oh _shit_ , you were going to die.

Crouching in the long grass, you prayed to every deity in existence that the crazy monster in the full suit of armor wouldn’t see you. She was stomping around the marsh, swinging one of her massive spear over her head.

Sans had told you to stay put in Snowdin, but curiosity had gotten the best of you. While the monsters of Snowdin had learned ( _threatened by Sans_ ) to live with your ‘disgusting human presence’, but monsters from other areas were still not fond of you.

‘The Human Allowed To Live’ is what most monsters called you. 

All because of Sans.

The weird, mustard-drinking skeleton had taken a shine to you. He’d never admit he had a crush on you first, he was the big bag advisor to the Queen after all. He’d called off his brother, the co-head of the royal guard, and claimed you as ‘his human partner’.

Very few monsters agreed with the coupling, but they were too afraid of your partner’s savagery and strong connection to their unmerciful Queen to say or do anything.

Oddly enough, the Queen had begun to like you.

Okay…maybe not _like_ you…but she disliked you less.

“HUMAN!”

_Ka-shing!_

A heap of tall grass a few feet from your head collapsed.

Oh, right, Undyne.

You tried to pull out your cellphone, but your fingers were shaking far too much. All you needed to do was text Sans to tell him where you are, but you were frozen. Maybe she’d go away.

“HAHA! HIDING LIKE A COWARD!” The armored woman screamed, knocking you out of the tall grass with a violent kick to your ribs. You went flying, rolling into the mud and slowing to a stop on your side, groaning.

“Prepare to…. _die_.” Undyne’s voice was slightly muffled from under her helmet.

The massive woman called forth an intimidatingly large hooked spear. She dramatically raised the spear above her head slowly, like an executioner with their axe. 

_Swing-._

**_Clunk._ **

You had winced, awaiting your death. But it never came. Slowly, you opened your eyes and saw what had stopped your head separating from your body.

A glowing bone blocked Undyne’s spear.

“Step down, Undyne.”

A massive skeleton stalked out of the high grass to stand in front of you. With a flick of his gloved hand, the glowing bone tossed Undyne’s spear away like it was a child’s toy.

Undyne sneered. “This isn’t your territory, Papyrus.”

The brother of your partner sneered right back. “And this isn’t your human. You know that they are a resident of Snowdin, verified by Queen Toriel herself.”

While the two monsters stared each other down, you shakily got to your feet. Your knees and palms were scratched up and bloody from your skid. Every inch of you was coated in a thick grimy layer of mud.

“______________, let’s go home.” Papyrus said gruffly, not taking his eye sockets off Undyne. The fish-monster howled like an angry beast, turned around, and stormed further into the marshes of Waterfall.

“T-thank you, Paps.” You whispered, wary that the crazed fish would hear you.

“It is my duty, human. Don’t even humor the thought that I enjoy your company.” Papyrus sneered, his eye sockets trained on the path that led back to Snowdin.

The two of you walked back home in silence. The mud had dried on your skin but the mud in your shoes squelched uncomfortably with every step you took. Your knees hurt so horribly, and all you wanted to do was take a shower. 

Walking into Snowdin, a few monsters gave you slightly worried glances. You’d grown close to the Rabbit clan, ever since you had helped them with their youngest child when they had gotten colic; which apparently was very rare for monsters. Since then, the Snowin monsters seemed a little more open to your presence.

Finally home, Papyrus shouldered open the front door. You were shivering, not saying anything to the taller skeleton as you quickly waddled up the stairs. You peeled off your disgusting clothes and hopped straight into the hot shower.

While you were scrubbing yourself clean, you heard the front door open and shut.

Crap. Sans was home.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, and you took that time to turn off the shower and grab yourself a towel. You wrapped the fluffy fabric around you when you were dry and got ready to make the freezing dash from warm bathroom to cold hallway, to slightly warmer bedroom.

“ _SHE WHAT?!”_

Frantic footsteps stampeded up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was kicked open, and you were quickly wrapped up into the arms of a very distraught skeleton.

“S-Sans.”  You nuzzled into the warm fur of his hood and happily bathed in his warmth.

“what the hell was going through ‘ya stupid mind?!” Sans’ angrily hissed into your ear, but you were not afraid. He wasn’t, and never would, hurt you. He was scared, probably more so than you were when Undyne attacked you.

It took you a moment to organize your thoughts. “I heard t-the rabbits at the shop t-talking about these g-glowing talking flowers in W-Waterfall, and I was bored…so I thought it wouldn’t h-hurt to visit for a minute.”

Sans took a deep breath and carded his phalanges through your hair. “ya’ gotta be careful, brat. if ya’ wanna go somewhere and Paps ‘n I are busy, leave a note and wear a damn disguise.”

 You’d heard the spiel a few dozen times.

Sans never tried to control you. He never told you what not to do. He only gave warnings and suggestions on how to stay safe, but you could tell he’d much rather always be at your side to protect you.

“I didn’t think that something bad could happen so close to home.” You sighed, breathing deeply. Waterfall was only a ten-or-so minute walk from Snowdin town. You’d expect something horrible to happen if you’d traveled into the Ruins, or the Capital; but never so close to home. “I guess I’m lucky Papyrus was close by.”

Sans nodded, hoisting you up higher into his arms and carrying you into your shared bedroom. Letting out a shuddering breath, Sans laid your naked body down onto the bed and climbed in after you. He cocooned you in warm blankets and tucked you against his ribs, your head under his jaw.

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Sans’ voice was hoarse. “I love you, even though you’re a bratty little human.”

You snuggled deeper into Sans’ hold.

You wouldn’t know what to do, either.


	20. Request: Jealous*, Request: Public Tease, Request: Violet, & Request: Blinded Me With Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Request: Jealous: Smut, jealousy, lots of dirty talk, possessiveness, & a little bit of blood.   
> Request: Public Tease: slight public kink. No real smut, but promised smut ;) 
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate addiction and wedding crap, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**livingalie on Chapter 14 Sun 28 Feb 2016 06:08PM EST  
i absolutely love these! you're an amazing writer. i'm not too sure if you're still up for taking prompts but if you are i'd love one where someone flirts with reader and sans gets jealous and smut happens. (you've done one like this kind of but it was opposite)**

Grillby’s Aboveground was a _hot spot,_ so to speak.

Monster customers loyally followed Grillby wherever he moved and humans were beginning to become brave enough to test the waters of monster establishments. Grillby’s was safe after all, with their delicious but limited menu and a well-stocked bar.

Among the loyal patrons, were you and your boyfriend, Sans.

At least three night a week, you found yourself perched at the bar, cracking jokes with your numbskull of a lover. You’d split a burger and a plate of French fries, have a few drinks, and talk with the familiar faces.

Tonight was a usual night, Sans was talking with Montgomery, your naga-monster neighbor. You were chatting with Bill and Roxanne, the large minotaur who worked in the produce section of the super market and his human girlfriend who worked as a pre-school teacher.

It was a completely normal night. You felt safe in Grillby’s; always had. The pub was a comfortable and familiar place that made you feel warm.

Then again, it could have just been the bartender.

Because the atmosphere was so comfortable, you were surprised when you felt a stranger’s hand on your shoulder. The hand wasn’t of bone, or a paw, or a hoof, or a familiar human hand. Spinning on the stool, you came face to face with an unfamiliar human woman.    

“Hey, honey.” She winked a perfectly lined eye. “It’s hard finding gorgeous girls like you out and about.”

You were shell shocked, as almost everyone in town knew that you and Sans were together. Leaning away from the woman, your back pressed uncomfortably against the rim of the bar behind you. Grillby’s flames crackled, whether in confusion or laughter, you weren’t sure. 

“H-hi.” Shyly, you met the woman’s gaze. “I’m ____________.”

 The other woman purred, somehow taking a step closer to you so that your knees were pressing against her thighs. “Well, hello, Miss ______________. You can call me Misty Anne. Now, where does a girl like you find yourself on a night like this?”

Misty Anne was moving closer, her perfectly shaped lips coming dangerously close to your cheek. She was a gorgeous woman, with short curly tan hair and deep bronze skin. Her almond shaped eyes were shaded, lined, and lashed perfectly. She was the type of girl you’d see on TV selling designer perfume or clothes.

But she was coming off so strong and it was making you uncomfortable.

Before you could respond, the sound of bone smashing on polished wood thundered beside you.

“She’s home. In _our_ home.” Sans’ leaned comfortably against the bar, coming between you and Misty Anne none to delicately. His boney elbow jammed against her hip, knocking her back a step. Sans smiled up calmly at the woman, but you could see the irritation in his too-casual smile. “I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton and this is ___________...the skeleton.”

Misty Anne looked between you and Sans. “Your last name is _the skeleton?_ ”

Not batting an eye socket at the outright lie, Sans smiled. “You su- _hoe_ -re got that right.”

The hidden insult seemed to fly over Misty Anne’s head, and you jabbed Sans with your elbow. Sure, she was hitting on you, but that didn’t mean Sans had to be a jerk. There was no reason to start a fight.   

“And she’s with _you_?” Misty Anne snorted, like she had heard an unimpressive punch line to a bad joke. Sans turned his head to the side, the vertebrae in his neck popping threateningly. The lights in his eye sockets disappeared.  

“ _Y e s_ .” Sans hissed lowly. The well-dressed woman took a horrified step back, almost rolling her ankle in her haste to get away from your skeletal lover. You grabbed onto Sans’ hand and tugged.

The lights of his eyes returned, but they were wildly bright.

“Grillbz, I’ll see ya’ later.” Sans pulled away from the bar, your grip around his hand tightening.

“Have a good night.” You nodded to the horrified Misty Anne before you shot Grillby a shy smile. With a blink and a steep shift in gravity, you fell out of space, through the void, and into your bedroom back at home.

Shaking, you bent your knees and held onto them so you wouldn’t pass out. “Sans! We could have gone out the front door like normal customers for once.”   

Before you could continue to berate your lover, two boney phalanges were shoved between your lips. “ _B e  q u i e t ._

You bared your teeth, clamped them around his fingers, and bit down.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re pushing back.” There was something wicked in Sans’ sockets. “You’d rather have that bitch’s fleshy fingers, wouldn’t you?”

Bewildered, you yanked your head away and freed your mouth. “She hit on me! I didn’t want her to!”

Sans snorted. He didn’t believe you. “You didn’t tell her no.”

Your heart began to beat wildly, whether from anger or nerves, you weren’t sure. “I didn’t know what to do! Usually people don’t…do _that_!”

“ _Didn’t know what to do_.” Sans laughed humorlessly. “I think you loved a human showing you attention. _What_? Tired of fucking a monster?”

“What?!” You yelped, bewildered. “No! No!” You had expected Sans to be jealous, but not like this. “I just didn’t know what to do! Don’t you remember when you first hit on me?”

Sans, between his ragged breaths, took the time to recall the first time he met you. It was at Grillbys, of course, and you had been sitting in his usual stool. He’d straightened his jacket and swaggered on over to you. He’d spit out some random pick-up lines, the polar bear breaking the ice one,  and you had turned red.

You couldn’t speak for a moment. It took Sans snapping his phalanges in front of your nose to get your attention. You’d been so incredibly shy, it had taken Sans a few meetings to get you to speak to him.

 _Oh_.

“I didn’t want her to hit on me!” You spied the beginnings of realization in his eyes. “I was there with you, and I didn’t want to be there with anyone else!”

Magic burned hotly through his bones.

“Me?” Jealousy was still burning white-hot through his body. “No one else but me?”

When had the room gotten so hot?

“Only you-”

An armful of skeleton tackled you onto your bed before you could finish. With his teeth, Sans dug his teeth into the collar of your shirt and ripped it in half. Tossing the shreds of cloth away from your torso, Sans yanked your bra up and over your head, not bothering with the clasps.

Latching down onto your shoulder, Sans dug his phalanges into the skin of your ribs, trying to push and feel the bones hidden beneath. A growl strong enough to make his teeth shake rocked his form. You tried to roll over on top of him, get the high ground, but Sans teeth locked down on your throat and held you down.

“Sans!” You yelped, your pulse pounding wildly. “That hurts!”

Sans pulled away from your throat, and you could see the slight film of your blood covering his canines. Your lover was carnal; the pin pricks of his eyes so vibrantly white that you closed your own eyes. Snarling, Sans grabbed your cheeks and squeezed.

“Look at me.” Sans’ voice rolled over you, your knees becoming wobbly. “Always on me.”

Conjuring his long tongue, Sans slurped a thick line down your throat and to the valley between your breasts. Biting down on one of your breasts, you cried out, but arched into his touch. The wound stung like a bitch, and was seeping a bit of blood down your torso.

Digging your nails into his pelvis, your hands sliding into his shorts, you scraped the lovely off-white bones. The nails on the chalkboard-esq sound filled the room and it spurred you on. Sans yowled at the pain, but pressed his hips further between your thighs.

Popping the button of your jeans, Sans jammed his hands in-between your skin and the fabric. He pulled the denim down your legs, but your jeans were stubborn. They were so tight, so when Sans tried to jerk them off of you,  you were tugged down the mattress.

“These are fuckin’ painted on.” Sans growled as he got one of your legs free from the pants. “Showin’ off what’s _mine_ to everyone.”

“Didn’t h-hear you complaining when you w-watched me put them o-on.” You panted, body and mind jarring from the rough and persistent touches. Sans reared back, and his open palm landed with a harsh slap onto the side of your thigh; as close as a slap to your ass as he could manage.

Ignoring your surprised yelp, Sans fell to his knees between your legs. “ _Q u i e t_ . I don’t want to hear anything from you unless it’s my name.”

Tugging the fabric of your panties to the side, Sans shoved his face straight into your mound. Not bothering to part your folds with his fingers, Sans hands gipped your thighs as he frenched your pussy like an animal. Your voice waivered as you cried out; Sans was always a master at giving head.

“ _Saahhhhns_ …” Sans moaned into your soaking folds, his tongue making wicked figure-eights against your throbbing clit. Your entrance clenched in anticipation. You didn’t need this foreplay, as amazing as it was. What you needed was Sans inside of you now.

“Sans! No….up! _C’mon_.” You couldn’t fathom stringing together a full plea. Digging the harsh tip of his phalanges into the sensitive skin of your hips, Sans made sure to use enough force to leave bruises.

“You’ll get fucked when I say so.” Sans hissed before plunging his tongue inside of you. Coherent thought fled you, and for the first few minutes of his torture, all you could do was wail. Your thighs clamped around Sans’ skull, but your lover didn’t seem to mind.   

With the magical mass swirling and stretching your inner muscles, Sans’ glowing orbs were trained on your face. He loved the way your mouth opened as you panted, and how your hips gave little thrusts into his mouth. You were giving yourself to him; body, mind, and soul.

It was just what he wanted.

“This is where you belong.” Sans’ voice vibrated against your cunt, his tongue continuing his tirade. “With me between your legs, fuckin you ‘till you scream. Say you want it…say you need me.”    

A whimper of vulnerability permeated Sans’ mask of jealousy.

“Yes! I need you so bad.” Leaning up, you scooted away from Sans, his tongue slipping from between your lips. You reached out, cupping his cheekbones with your trembling hands. Pressing your forehead against his; you hummed at the soft contact. “So bad, it hurts. But it’s only you, all I ever want is you, Sans.”

Sans’ entire body waivered. He leaned into your gentle touch, closing his eye sockets and taking a deep breath. He bent hid head and took a deep inhale of your hair; taking in the scent. Shuddering, you pulled at Sans clothes and started to undress him.

“Do you want me?” You whispered, pushing Sans down onto his back once his bones were bare. You straddled him, your pussy hovering over his rock hard cyan cock. The magical dick throbbed, the head pressing up against your entrance.

“Always, baby.” Sans glowing blue eye was trained on your eyes. “_________, please.”

Holding his cock, you eased onto Sans slowly. “I’m all yours, handsome. Never going anywhere.; nothing’s better than what I have right now.” You sunk down, bottoming out on Sans’ pelvis.

The glowing blue orb shuddered and his bones shook underneath you. You started off slow, hovering over Sans as you slowly rode his cock. The stretch of your muscles made your eyes cross in pleasure. Riding Sans was never a disappointment.

Placing your weight on your knees and heels of your palms; you increased your bouncing. Cupping your breasts, Sans circled the sensitive numbs with his thumbs. You hissed in pain, the breast that Sans had bit still stung, but kept riding.

The brush of Sans cock against your g-spot had you sputtering. With every downward motion, your clit would come in contact with Sans’ pelvis, giving you some much needed friction. Your bouncing sped up, your limbs shaking with the strength you needed to keep going.

“___-__________!” Sans hips were moving wildly beneath you, almost displacing you. It was like riding a bucking bronco; something felt wild and frantic as you rode onward to your orgasm. When it hit you, it violently rocked your body. Your pussy clenched around Sans’ throbbing cock, which set off Sans’ own orgasm.

Quaking, Sans pumped you full of magic and you were too tired to dismount.

“Y-you okay?” Sans kept his hold on your torso, holding you up from face-planting on his hard ribs.

Trying to catch your breath, you nodded. “Yeah, S-Sans, wo…wow. Feeling..k-kinda _boneless_ right…now.”

Snickering, Sans helped you settle down. Pulling you off his slowly fading cock, Sans laid you down onto the rumpled  sheets. “I’ll be right back.” Sans whispered to you, pressing a kiss to your lips.

He returned quickly, with a wet washcloth. He cleaned the seeping bite wounds before he gently cleaned between your legs. He tossed the washcloth to the side, where it landed in a pile of socks, and climbed back into bed with you.

“’m sorry I went all…crazy.” Sans took you into his arms, his ribs pressing against your back. You snuggled deeper into him, swinging your leg back to entwine it between his femurs. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at ya’.”

You smiled, nuzzling Sans ulna that your head was resting on. “There’s my sweet bone boy.”

* * *

 

**Thekateamatic on Chapter 14 Wed 24 Feb 2016 11:09AM EST  
Oh geez. Dom dirty talk is the greatest. Can you do something that's like teasing in public? Like Sans has all these dirty inside jokes that only makes sense to Sans and reader. Or like at a big group dinner? (With the whole gang?) with playful sensual and dirty touching? Soothing that will make reader so flustered. That would be awesome!!!!!**

Everyone was meeting at a nice restaurant to celebrate Undyne’s new job. The gathering was rather impromptu, but it was nice to be surrounded by your friends. You even got the chance to dress up a little; in a cute little black leather and studs badass ensemble that you know Undyne (and Sans) would approve of.

As per usual when you went out, you sat on Sans’ left side, with Papyrus on his right. Dinner was going well, with the majority of the table already digging into their plates. Something had been brushing against your foot, but you kept brushing it off as your uncomfortable new shoes giving you blisters.

Toriel was talking about her new school, when Sans free hand came to rest on your thigh. His hand was hidden under the table, but the intimate touch still made you flush. Sans didn’t seem embarrassed by his bold mood, he kept smiling and listening to Tori’s story.

You brushed his hand off, but it soon returned, this time higher on your thigh.

“That sounds rough.” You frowned as Tori told you about the human board of education that was giving her trouble.

“ _You’d know_.” Sans muttered under his breath. “ _Such a dirty freak_.”

You coughed to cover up your sputter.

Sans didn’t show signs of anything being amiss.

 _“Knock it off.”_ You whispered to him. You loved being teased, but this was too dangerous. Out in the open with all your friends and family around? Was he thinking straight?

The hand at your thigh trailed up to your hip. Sans even had the boldness to tug at the waistband of your pants. You tried to wriggle his hand off, but he latched on.

 Dinner went on like that; innocent small talk would be twisted and whispered into your ear by your calm-looking lover. Face flushed, you tried to focus on the conversations going on around you instead of the skeletal hand creeping closer towards the apex of your thighs.

“-and so I told her that! She needed to come with me! I eventually got her to agree, and it was so worth it! She loves their ramen!” Undyne talked about dragging the ever-anxious Alphys to the nearest ramen shop.

Sans leaned over, his mouth close to your ear. “ _You’ll be coming soon, too.”_

“ _Stop_.” You hissed, embarrassed. Your heart was pounding and you were becoming anxious. What started off as irritation was now blooming into the beginnings of arousal.  

Sans hand shoved between your clenched legs and cupped your crotch.

“Woah!” Your yelp caused the entire table to look in your direction. Hidden beneath the table cloth, Sans did not remove his hand. If anything, he squeezed your mound a little harder.

 _Bastard_.

He asked if you were alright, the image of a concerned boyfriend. But you could see the glint in his eye sockets.

Smug bastard.

“Sorry, I hit my funny bone.” Rubbing your elbow, everyone seemed to fall for your rouse.

Phew.

 The phalanges at the seam of your crotch rubbed against you. “Poor babe.” Sans cooed, then his voice lowered to a heady whisper. _“I’ll give you another bone.”_

As horny as you were, your fear of getting caught was stronger.

So you’d have to pull out the big guns.

“ _Behave_.” You hissed back, casually throwing your arm over Sans’ shoulder and wrapping your palm around the back of his neck vertebrae. You squeezed, digging your nails into the bone. _“Or you won’t get your reward.”_

Quick as a flash, Sans sat back properly in his seat. His spine was ramrod straight and his hands were folded politely in his lap.

Leaning over, you let your hot breath wash across the side of Sans’ skull.

_“Good boy.”_

* * *

 

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_Could you do a drabble with the reader being Frisk's big sister? Or a San/Reader with a Violet or Red Soul._ **

As Frisk’s older sister, no one knew them better than you. The two of you were as close as siblings could be. You’d even followed them into the mountain and through the Underground! Sure, you were terrified, but at least Frisk wasn’t alone.

You were a little suspicious as to why Frisk seemed to know their way around the Underground.

Now that all the monsters were free, you and Frisk had moved in with Toriel. Papyrus and Sans lived in the house next door, Asgore lived a few streets over, and Alphys and Undyne lived about a ten minute walk away. Everyone was close, but you and Sans were very close.

“Why don’t Frisk and I have matching souls? You’d ask Sans one day while you were hanging out. “We’re siblings! Shouldn’t our souls be the same color?”

Sans shook his skull. “Nah. Totally normal. Paps and I have different souls. Why does it bother you?”

You shrugged. “Frisk’s soul is such a nice red.”

“Determination.” Sans added in. That…sounded about right. Frisk was a very persuasive little creature.

“But mines this dull purple.” You sighed. Maybe your jealousy was silly, but you wished you could be as determined as your sibling. Your soul seemed lackluster in comparison..

There was a tug at your chest.

Floating in front of you, hovering between Sans’ phalanges, was your soul. It was a deep purple, with some streaks of red melded in. It was…okay, but nothing like Frisk’s.

“Perseverance, but I detect some determination in there.”  Sans whispered reverently. “See how the purple is more violet. Just…such a gorgeous shade.”

Were you blushing? You felt like your face was on fire.

“Never think less of your soul.” Sans smiled up at you. “It’s one of my favorite souls.”

You smiled. Maybe violet wasn’t so dull after all.

* * *

 

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_If you are still accepting request could was have a sciency!reader impressing the hell out of sans? As someone who's in collage for bioegineering and a decent understanding of theoretical physics it would be amazing to read!_ **

Sans was hunched over the kitchen table, his skull in his hands. He was getting his doctorate accredited Aboveground, and it was a hell of a lot of work. The work was simple, the work load was just immense.

But every so often, he’d hit a wall with an equation or a question.

Usually, he’d give himself a break; go sit outside in the sun with a fresh bottle of ketchup and sun bathe. Or go play some videogames; just anything to give his poor skull a rest. Taking a break wasn’t giving up…he was just recouping.

You, the lovely partner you were, had been doing laundry. You carried the clean laundry basket into the kitchen, having spied Sans slumped over on the kitchen table. Plopping the basket down onto the kitchen table, you ran your palm over the back of his skull.

“How’s it going, babe?” You asked, understanding his pain. You had your PhD as well, but you weren’t one to flaunt it. You didn’t tell many people. “Want to take a break?”

“Can’t.” Sans groaned into his arms. “Due in a few hours.”

You tsked, peering over his shoulder. “Oh, I got this.”

Sans snorted disbelievingly. “Go for it.”

Stealing his laptop, you nudged him over. You began to type out the explanation for the work, using the correct equation (which Sans had typed out incorrectly, poor thing must be running on fumes). Sans lifted his head from his arms, and watched in awe as you finished up the problem.

You heard the clank of his jaw hitting the table top.

“H-how…?” Sans asked, looking up at you in awe. You shrugged, picking back up the laundry basket.

“I have a doctorate, darling.” You did your best Mettaton impression, just to add insult to injury. “That problem was child’s play.”

You walked away, feeling very smug. As you were putting away the clean clothes, you heard Sans playing music from the kitchen.

She Blinded Me With Science, by  Thomas Dolby.

Chuckling, you continued putting away clothes.

“Babe! Babe! C’mere!” Sans called for you over the music. “I want to do some experiments with you! No innuendo, seriously! _WE HAVE TO SCIENCE!_ ”

What door have you just opened?  


	21. Request: Fan Girl, Request: Tickle, & Request: The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Request: Tickle: slight mentions of smut   
> Request: The Good Doctor: mentions of slight monster-racism
> 
>  
> 
> Donate (no pressure): https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> (Come talk to me or request a oneshot!) http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**HunnyBunniesCake on Chapter 15 Sun 06 Mar 2016 08:41AM EST  
I have a request:**

**The reader is a huge fan of Mettaton but sans doesn't care for him. Eventually the reader becomes obsessed, buying merchandise and albums, and anything she can get her hands on and sans being the sweet BF he is, gets Mettaton to meet the reader just so she can shut up about Mettaton finally.**

When monsters escaped the Underground, one of the first changes to everyday life that you noticed had been their top celebrity. Mettaton; a walking, talking, singing, dancing-everything really, robot.

Ever since you first saw him as a guest on Good Morning America, you were obsessed!

You followed Mettaton with anything he did. You watched every show, movie, and bought almost every piece of merchandise. You had even waited outside in line, during winter, to buy Mettaton’s first ‘Aboveground’ music album.

Mettaton was the whole reason you’d met your boyfriend, Sans. While jogging in the park, you spied a lanky skeleton sitting on a bench reading Mettaton’s newest memoir. None of your other friends liked MTT, so you lunged at the chance to make a new friend who could share your adoration.

That skeleton turned out to be Sans’ younger brother, Papyrus. You struck up a friendship with the excited monster, and he introduced you to his brother soon after. In a few months, you and Sans had struck up a relationship.

“Ugh!” You whined the moment you walked inside the house. Spying Sans half-asleep on the couch, you scurried over to your boyfriend and jumped into his lap. “Why does life not love me?”

Opening up one of his eye sockets, Sans wrapped his arms around you. “What’s wrong, baby?”

You frowned, nuzzling your cheek into the fabric of Sans’ hoodie. “I wanted to go to Mettaton’s concert, but the only tickets that are left over are too rich for my blood. No matter how much  I love him.”

Sans pouted. “You love _me_.”

“I love you.” You agreed. “But I love Mettaton as my favorite actor…and singer…and dancer.”

Sans knew that you were a huge fan of Mettaton, obviously. He wasn’t a fan, said something about being over-exposed to the robot. You weren’t one of those crazy super-fans that stalked famous people, you knew when to draw the line, but Mettaton and the things he created had a wonderful effect on your life.

If you weren’t a fan of MTT, you would have never met Sans.

“How much are these tickets?” Sans asked, running his phalanges through your hair. “You could work your fingers to the _stubs_ for them.”

“Four-hundred dollars. Each.” You scoffed. “There is no way I can live with myself for spending that much money.”

Sans whistled. “That is a pretty penny to see a rust bucket.”

You frowned, your nose wrinkling. All of Sans jokes were funny…except his Mettaton ones.

That night, the two of you went to bed. You were still a little disappointed about your missed opportunity to meet your idol, but you were soothed by your skeletal boyfriend. There were so many things the universe had blessed you with; a decent job, a nice home, and a handsome boyfriend.

Sleeping heavily, you never roused when Sans slipped out of bed during the middle of the night to make a phone call.

When the morning came around, you were happily curled up in your sheets.  Sans didn’t want to wake you up- you looked so sweet. Your hair was going in every direction, your sleep clothes twisted in every which way. He watched you for a moment before he decided to get the show on the road.

Shaking your shoulder, Sans grinned as your eyelids fluttered. You groaned, grabbing onto Sans’ hand and nuzzling into his bones. He chuckled, continuing to tug the blanket off you. “C’mon, babe, ya’ gotta get up.”

“ _Whhyyyyy_?” You whined, clinging tighter to your boyfriend.

“This isn’t the time for you to be _a little bed bug_.” Sans pulled you up and off the bed. “There’s something going on in the kitchen, let’s go see what the _buzz_ is about.”

Snorting, you hid your face behind your hands. “That was bad.”

Following Sans into the kitchen, you weren’t sure what to expect. Maybe Sans had made you breakfast, or he’d gotten you flowers. Or he made you a cake…yeah, you’d like some cake for breakfast. As you shuffled into the kitchen, you went to go take your seat at the kitchen table, but you found someone already sitting at your chair.

Someone tall and metal, with gorgeous legs.

“O-oh…oh my god.” It felt like your heart was going to stop. “No w-way.”

The robot at your kitchen table smiled, uncrossing his legs primly. “You must be ___________! Sans and Papy have told me so much about you!” Your idol sang, getting up and coming over to hug you. Your arms shook as you returned the embrace.

This wasn’t happening. This had to be a dream.

 When he pulled away, Mettaton hooked his arm with yours and led you to the kitchen table. “Sans, be a dear and whip us something up!” The robot smiled down at your boyfriend, who tried to grimace out a smile.

Sans grumbled, but stiffly turned towards the fridge and started to root through it.

Now this had to be a dream.

“I can’t believe this is real- how is this real?” You asked breathlessly. Mettaton laughed,  his head tilted back at the perfect angle. Stars, everything about MTT was perfect. His metal skin was gleaming in the early morning sun and his eyes were glowing neon pink.

“Papy-dear was, and still is, my number one fan!” Mettaton sighed dreamily.

“I also work with Doctor Alphys, who assembled him.” Sans said, waiting for the toaster to finish toasting.

Mettaton scoffed, sneering at Sans. “Someone like me isn’t assembled. I was forged, like the strongest sword. I was created in the beautiful likeness of humanity.”

The rest of your visit with Mettaton was magical. You never dreamed of being this close to MTT, let alone having a personal conversation with him! At one point, you were almost in tears, but Mettaton took your hand and calmed you down.

Sans seemed irritated that the robot was in your house, but he kept his biting comments to the minimum.

When it was time for Mettaton to go, you shared a hug. He even gave you his cell phone number, so you two could keep in contact! You watched the robot walk out the door to his awaiting limo, still stars truck.

“How was your surprise, babe?” Sans asked, coming to stand next to you in the door. You lunged at your boyfriend, showering his skull with sloppy kisses. Sans giggled, hugging you tightly to his ribs.

“You’re the best boyfriend, ever!” You screamed, squeezing him as tightly as you could.

Sans wheezed at the tight grip. “Don’t you mean  bone-friend.”

You giggled, all wrapped around your amazing boyfriend. You were so hyped up, you couldn’t believe you were friends with your idol! It was like a dream come true!

“Now, will you please stop talking about him?” Sans groaned.

“….What? No! Now that I know for sure that he’s really awesome and not putting on an act, I LOVE HIM EVEN MORE!”   
  
“Oh stars…”

* * *

 

**  
Ieryntik on Chapter 15 Tue 08 Mar 2016 03:57PM EST**

**I have a request!! What if the reader has had a bad day and sans were to cheer them up by having a tickle fight. Bonus points if it turns to a smut...**

You were pissed!

Your job was very important to you, but recently it was aggravating you. Today was the straw that broke the Snowdrake’s back! You’d been working at the company for years, and your boss completely overlooked you for the promotion in favor of her nephew.

“Fuck nepotism.” You hissed to yourself as you stormed into your home. Tossing your keys and coat onto the floor of the entrance way, you let yourself breathe a sigh of relief. You were home; your happy place. Stars, you never wanted to leave these walls again.

“Babe? That you?” Sans called from the guest bedroom, which had been transformed into a little home office for Sans. You grumbled back to your lover, who came out of his office, glasses taped to his skull. “Bad day?”

Groaning, you waddled over into your lover’s arms. “The worst.” You murmured into Sans’ shoulder. Telling him the entire story, you felt a little better afterwards. Sans rubbed your back as you talked, aha-ing and mhm-ing at the appropriate times in the tale of your awful day.

“I’m sorry, baby girl.” Sans carded his phalanges through your hair. “You don’t deserve all that bullshit.”

Shrugging, you pulled away to press at your tired eyes. At least you hadn’t cried in frustration, which you wanted to so damn badly! Sans sighed, his cool palm cupping the back of your neck and massaging. You tilted your head to the side and hummed in pleasure.

“I know what will make you feel better.” Sans’ voice was a low, sultry drawl that made your skin tingle. You felt your groin tighten in anticipation  and you took an eager step closer to your boney lover.

“Oh really?” You teased, pursing your lips.

Snickering, Sans smirked at you and his phalanges trailed down to your ribcage. “Oh yeah…”

You were ready; stars, you wouldn’t even need foreplay. Sans was practically sex on legs and he never had any trouble getting your engine hot and revving. Damn, you did not want to ruin another pair of panties.

“Tickle attack!”

Yowling like a surprised cat, Sans plowed you into the couch.

Not even the plowing that you wanted.

Sans’ fingers tickled along your entire body. He was just too quick! Your ribcage, under your arms, your stomach, even your feet! Every time you moved to slap him away, Sans reappeared at another part of your body. Body wracking with laughter, tears of joy streamed down your face.

“Sans!” You giggled, your lungs starting to burn from your constant laughter. “S-stop! Can’t b-breathe!”

Laughing at the redness of your face, Sans relented. He gently smoothed your hair away from your face. Nuzzling your cheek into the cool palm of his hand, you smiled up at your boyfriend.

“Did I take your _breath_ away?” Sans giggled like a schoolboy. “You seem a little _winded_.”

“Go _blow_ yourself.” You tried to catch your breath

“Eh, that’s more of your _job_.” Sans masterfully avoided your playful swat. “Still feeling down, babe?”

You nodded, shrugging your shoulders. Sure, you felt better, but the underlying frustration was still there. Sans cooed, hovering over you. Trailing his hands over your tense shoulders, Sans dug the heels of his ceramic-like palms into your muscles.

Humming, you arched into Sans’ touch. It wasn’t long before his hands were tugging your clothes off and running over your bare skin. Sans chuckled at the pleased moan that fell from your lips.

Stars, you knew you were in for a good time.

* * *

 

 

=

**SkeletonFucker114 on Chapter 16 Mon 14 Mar 2016 10:20PM EDT**

**Hmmm..**

**I'm very curious. Is this JUST Sans x Reader? I understand the title is "Bones and Drabbles" so does that mean possible Papyrus x Reader? And IF that is possible would G- OKAY FUCK THIS**

**Can you do a Gaster x Reader where he ISN'T evil?**

**Like seriously why do people like making Gaster evil? I understand he might get carried away with an experiment, but I like to think he's just a cuddly ball of fluff. :3**

All your life, you dreamed of being a professor at the local university. You’d worked your tail off and soon you were the chair of the human history department. You held your position highly, and you got along with most of your co-workers.

The president of the college surprised the faculty by hiring a new teacher, a doctor in fact! The new doctor was joining the science department, specifically the Physics sector. You waited eagerly to meet your new co-worker.

Honestly, you weren’t expecting a tall skeleton, but who were you to judge? 

Doctor W.D. Gaster was a very mysterious individual. He kept to himself, mostly staying in his office during his free time. He didn’t speak much to any of the other teachers. You often caught a glimpse of him, as your office was in the same building as his.

Unfortunately, not all of your co-workers were as happy to be working alongside a monster. They didn’t do anything outright awful…but they ignored him and used other shitty micro-aggressions.

Frustrated with your co-workers snooty-ness, you decided at the end of his first week on the job, you’d give him a little surprise. You’d gone to the college shop and gotten him a cute little mug with the university’s logo on it and filled it with candy.

It was cute, right? Not too much and it would hopefully make the good doctor feel welcome.

Racing to his office, you knocked on the door. When he opened the door, he looked down at you curiously, maybe a little warily.

“Hi! I’m _______________, from the history department! I wanted to welcome you and see how your first week here was!” You thrust the welcome gift into his hands. Huh- he had two silver-dollar sized holes in his palms. Doctor Gaster gingerly accepted the gift, looking at it as if he expected it to explode.  

“Thank you.” Gaster’s voice was soft and raspy, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time. “You’re the first human to approach me. Other than my students.”

You wished you could say you were surprised…

“I’m sorry if any of the other teachers are giving you a hard time.” You frowned, wringing your hands.

Gaster waved it off, shrugging his shoulders. “I am content with my students. I did not come here for companionship.” You could see a little glimmer of loneliness in his void-like eye sockets. Taking a step forward, you smiled up at the large skeleton.

“There’s a nice lunch place a few blocks over. They have great bagel sandwiches; would you…like to go get lunch?” You asked, trying to push back your usual shyness. Gaster seemed very surprised, but he quickly nodded his head.

Locking his office, Gaster stood beside you excitedly. “Lead the way, Professor ____________.”

“Please, call me _______________.” You smiled, leading the tall skeleton down the street, ignoring the stares of the students and faculty.

“And you can call me Gaster.” The good doctor smiled, shyly glancing at his feet as he walked. You smiled, and the two of you walked to the café. You hoped that this was the beginning of a great friendship.  


	22. Requests: Cuts ,Cute Kitty*,Magic Zap*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait!   
> I know I have a lot of requests backed up, but please be patient (:
> 
> BTW- if you really want me to do your request, message it or PM it to me on tumblr! That's the best way to make sure I see it and remember to put it into the queue! 
> 
> Donate (no pressure): https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> (Come talk to me or request a oneshot!) http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> Request: Cuts: self-harm, negative thoughts, depression, blood, cutting.   
> Request: Cute Kitty: sexual themes, pet play, master play, dress up.   
> Request: Magic Zap: magical heat, cock play, handjobs, sexual themes.

**nyura_vanko on Chapter 14 Tue 01 Mar 2016 07:28PM EST**  
My I make a slightly angsty request please? Ive been having a rough time lately not falling back on old habbits, so this has been in my head a lot.  
My request is that reader has a history with self harm (maybe even so far back that most scars are too vague to draw attention) but some things go wrong and everything becomes a bit much, and they start up again? Could you perhaps do something with either reader trying to hide this and getting caught by sans, or even just sans sensing something is wrong somehow and walking in on them loosing it a little? and the following reactions?

“________, dearie, can you get the tray of biscotti from the back?” Muffet raised her voice over the loud din of the crowded bakery. You finished helping a customer and raced back into the kitchen to grab the heavy tray.

Today had started off as any normal day at the bakery, yet you felt…off.

When you’d woken up, you assumed it was because you and Sans had stayed out late at Grillbys last night. You probably didn’t get enough sleep. As the day dragged on, you began to feel more on edge. Customers flooded in, which was odd for a Wednesday. You’d accidentally screwed up an order and given people wrong change or over charged them.

Muffet, being the excellent entrepreneur she was, patted your shoulder with one of her many hands and told you not to worry; that even she had off days. She calmed you with a story of when she had misused sugar instead of flower and had made a batch of sickeningly sweet spider donuts.

Even after the nice talk with your boss, you could feel yourself spiraling down. You felt like a screw up; like you couldn’t do anything right. Why was Muffet bothering with you anyway? She could easily find someone better than you, who wouldn’t constantly be messing up.

“Can I help you?” You asked a customer happily, trying to shake off your negative thoughts. The customer, a tall woman, asked for a dozen spider donuts and a bag of a few fudge cookies. Wrapping up her order quickly, you made the transaction correctly and wished her a good day.

Relieved that you didn’t mess up again, you got the strange sensation of needing to cry. You felt pathetic, unable to do even the simplest of tasks. 

_Worthless._

_Waste of space._

_Weird._

_Useless._

_Failure._

Fighting back tears, you focused on cleaning up the pastry displays around you. Doggo, who was guarding the store from the seemingly constant flow of protestors, glanced in your direction, but he left you be. You had tried to befriend the dog guard, but he didn’t seem interested in being friends.

Once again, another failure.

“___________.” Muffet’s call caught your attention. “You’re free to go! See you tomorrow, dearie! Have a good day!”

Hurriedly tugging off your purple apron, you managed to stutter out a similar farewell. Walking home as fast as you could, you didn’t dare make eye contact with anyone you passed. Rushing into your house, your keys fumbled in your fingers and you almost dropped them!

‘ _You’re nothing, you’ll always be nothing.’_ That negative conscious thought poured into your mind. You felt too weak to fight those thoughts off. You tried to remember all the tricks and tips that your doctors had told you about, but they weren’t working this time.

Shutting yourself in the bathroom, you pressed your back to the cold tile wall. The chilly stone against your back did ground you some, but you still felt like shit.

 _‘Worthless, unreliable, little brat._ ’ You spat at yourself. _‘Why do you even waste your time?.’_

Forcing back a sob, you blindly reached out to the rim of the tub. You found the handle of your razor and quickly slammed the cheap plastic against the tile floor. The thin plastic gave way, the three blades loosening and scattering across the floor.

Trembling, you plucked one of the small blades off of the floor and adjusted your hold.

“No…I shouldn’t…” You whispered to yourself.

‘ _You’ll feel better after…you know it._ ’ Something dark inside your mind whispered to you.

Clenching your teeth, you slid the razor into the flesh of your wrist.

Hiding the fresh cuts and scars was so familiar to you, it was almost an instinct now. You had a lot of long shirts and jackets, along with a small treasure trove of chunky bracelets and cuffs. Choosing a thick silver cuff bracelet to cover your botched wrist, you hissed at the feeling of cool metal against your abused skin.

“’ya alright, babe?” Sans called from the bathroom.

“Y-yeah!” You called back shakily. “Just cold!”

“you’d be less cold if you put some meat on your _bones_.” Sans came back into the bedroom, dressed for your nightly outing to Grillby’s.

Snorting, you tugged at the drawstrings of his hoodie. “How ‘bout I cover you in _pork_? ‘cause you’re just a big _ham_.”

Sans smirked, but shook his head. “You need to up your game, baby.”

The next few nights played out exactly the same. You’d spend your days pretending everything was okay, rush home, cut a few lines, clean yourself up before Sans came home, and then go out to Grillby’s.

You were falling back into a dangerous habit that you thought you had kicked years ago. It felt like your number of defeats and failures were piling up on your shoulders. That thought and pressure wanted to make you hurt yourself more.

On the fifth night of your relapse, you were crouched in the bathtub, listlessly watching the blood ooze out of your wrist. Your poor skin had taken so much abuse, the usual tone was discolored and the once soft flesh was mangled.

Resting your head on the back of the tub, you must have lost track of time.

You missed the sound of Sans coming home, and the sound of him trudging through the house. His search for you ended in the bathroom, where he pushed open the door without knocking. He was used to your ‘ _human needs’_ and he had zero sense of shame, much to your chagrin.

“hey, baby, netflix has the newest season of-oh… _OH SHIT!”_

Jolted out of your dazed state, you made eye contact with Sans. His eye sockets, wide and dark, were nothing but voids.

In an instant, your boyfriend was at your side, clambering into the tub. His hand wrapped around your bleeding wrist, while his other reached for the faucet.

“what is your problem?” Sans hissed angrily, turning the water as hot as it would go. He yanked you further down the tub and stuck your wrist under the stream. You whimpered, but Sans held you firm, even as the hot water soaked into his pants.

“you’re not dying from infection.” Sans hissed, making sure to wash the blood from your wrist. The tips of his phalanges trailed along your skin, brushing away the dried flecks of blood and gently pressing against the unhealed cuts.

 You didn’t know what to say and Sans wasn’t saying anything. He cleaned your cuts with hot water before he turned off the water with a swift yank. “get out of the tub.”

Climbing out of the tub, you shivered in your wet clothes as Sans started digging through the medicine cabinet. Whatever was in his way was tossed aside, bottles bouncing off the floor.

“Sans, wha-”

Sans’ head spun around like the goddamn exorcist.

“ _what_?! you’re going to ask me _what_? how about what the hell are _you_ thinkin’?” Sans yanked a tube of antibiotics and a large packet of bandages out of the cabinet. “ _knew_ there was somethin’ wrong with you.”

You hung your head. Sans had realized that you were broken;  that there was something wrong with you.  He was gone, he was leaving you and that’s just another failure in your life.

“you’ve been acting weird all week. i knew there was something wrong.” Sans spread a generous amount of ointment over your cuts. “i should have dug. i should have pried. this is my fault.”   

Tears sprung to your eyes. “N-no, Sans…I’m just fucked up, it’s not y-your fault.”   

The bones rubbing ointment into your skin stalled for a second.

“ _you….you are **n o t** fucked up_.” Sans’ spat vehemently, grabbing one of the bandages and viciously ripping it open. “you need help, and i’m pissed…but you’re not fucked up.”

You fought back an ugly sob. “But I am! I am fucked up! I can n-never do anything right! I always fail or mess up!”

Sans’ arms wrapped around you and pulled you to his chest. Curling into him, you clung to your boyfriend as you shook.

“you do not always mess up.” Sans hissed into your ear as he rocked you. “and I love you, but you need more than that. you need help, princess.”

You knew you needed help. You wanted help. You didn’t want to be like this; you didn’t want to hate yourself anymore.

“B-but…I don’t know where to…how do I..?” You felt your anxiety start to kick up. You knew what was to come in the near future; various doctors and therapy appointments, hard work, and tears.

“we’ll do it together, baby.” Sans lifted you up and led you to the bedroom. “and it will be worth it.”

* * *

 

 

 **SkeletonFucker114 on Chapter 15 Wed 02 Mar 2016 08:07PM EST**  
MMMM, I need more. Heres a request  
What if Reader dressed up as a cat in black lingerie and such. And don't forget the collar~ Some nice pet and master roleplay would be absolutely beautiful.

Shifting uncomfortably, you tugged at the sheer black thigh-highs that encased your legs. “Al, I don’t think this looks-”

“N-nonsense!” Alphys was quick to shush you. “You l-look great! Sa-Sans will l-love it!”

Staring at yourself in the mirror, you supposed you did look rather good. Black thigh-highs, little black panties, and a black synched half corset; all tied together with a navy blue collar wrapped around your neck.

Not to mention the black tail that was attached to the panties and the small black cat ears placed atop your head.

“I guess.” You sighed, nervously checking your cat-like eye liner. “I think I’m all set.”

“I’d s-say so! I s-saw this in M-Mew Mew Kissy C-Cutie, the T-TV anime m-movie! It worked l-like a charm!” Alphys blushed bright red, obviously remembering something rather lewd from the anime.

You knew better enough than to ask.

Alphys left you, only after you promised that you’d text her to tell her how the night went. Feeling anxious, you waited in the bedroom, nervously tugging at the jingling navy collar that hung around your neck.

Would Sans like this?

Would he think you were weird?

The front door opened and you heard the familiar sounds of Sans shuffling in.

No time to change now.

“________! Where are ya’?” Sans called. You usually pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door, so he was probably a little confused by your disappearing act.

The plan was for you to saunter out and surprise him…but now your feet felt like they were incased in cement. “I-in the bedroom!” You managed to call out to your skeletal lover, nervously checking your appearance in the mirror.

Oh stars- you looked ridiculous!

Frantically, you ripped the cat ears off your head and threw them across the room. The collar, suddenly feeling a little too tight around your neck, had to be the next to go!

 “what are you doing?” Sans, with his usual inconvenient speed, had appeared at the bedroom doorway.

Freezing, you awkwardly fumbled at the back of your neck, struggling to undo the navy leather strap. “Uh…I…ah…I mean..”

“cause ya’ look good, babe.” Sans eyes roved over your form, taking in the remaining cat accessories. His orbs finally settled on the collar around your throat, and they widened. “damn, are you for me?”

Shocked at the familiar glimmer of arousal in Sans’ sockets, you dropped your arms to your sides.

“what a cute kitty.” Sans’ voice rumbled as he continued to look you up and down. “do you have an owner, sweet kitty?”

The cat ears, which you had thrown into the corner, began to glow blue and floated back over to you. They gently settled back atop of your head, smoothing back your hair.

“I…ah…y-yeah, I do.” You were trying to play along, but you felt awkward. You wanted to try, but you didn’t want Sans to laugh at any wayward attempts.

Sans prowled forwards, his shoulders hunched. “oh really, who’s your master, pretty kitty?”

You swallowed your fear. “You.” Your voice came out a little more than a whisper.

Sans’ brow bones shot up, his orbs shining with what you recognized as glee. Sans moved in even closer, tucking one of his phalanges up and under the leather of your collar, tugging at the material. “looks like I’ll need to get ya’ some tags, huh baby?” Sans played with the bare hook of the collar where the animal’s tags usually hung. “i wouldn’t want anyone to take my precious kitty.”

A flare of arousal spiked in your lower stomach. “I-I’d like that…master.”

Sans’ grin widened further at your increasing confidence. “what else would my pet like?”

“I…I want….” You felt your heart pounding in your chest. “I want whatever master wants.”

Sans tutted, shaking his head. Reaching down, he pinched the cheek of your ass, just beside the fake tail that hung from your underwear. “you’re not getting out of this easy, pet. now…tell master what you really want.”

Blushing, you decided to face the music and speak your mind.

“I want…I want Master to show me how to be a good pet.” You felt breathless, but also enthralled. “I want to please you, Master.”

With a swift, but painless, tug, Sans had you sprawled out underneath him on the bed.

“now, i’ll show you how to be a good pet for master.”  

* * *

 

**Luckyluigicap on Chapter 15 Sun 06 Mar 2016 08:39AM EST  
Umm....can I suggest a Male Reader one? Only for one chapter. Like monster magic gone wrong and the reader gets turned into a horny as hell boy? IDK I just wanna Sans X Male Reader for once**

 

After a very long semester and stressful final exams, all you wanted to do was rest.

Decked out in a pair of baggy sweatpants, you were lounging on the couch. Half-asleep, your mind drifted in that strange hazy dreamscape. Your thoughts drifted to your boyfriend, Sans, who was just as bogged down with school as you were.

Sans was working to get his doctorate certified Aboveground and had been so busy. You were his loving boyfriend and had been showering him with gifts of ketchup and hotdogs, but you could tell your little skeleton was stressed to the extreme.

When he came home, he was walking with a little limp in his step. You eagerly met him at the door, wrapping your strong arms around him in a tight embrace. “Hey, bone boy.”

Sans returned the hug, his arms feeling limp. “Hey, baby boy. Whassup?”

Humming, you told Sans the cliffnotes version of your day. Leading your lover to the couch, you noticed that little blue sparks of magic kept erupting from Sans’ finger tips. His eyes were flickering blue-yellow, then back to his normal white orbs. His magic had been haywire the last few days, but Sans had always brushed your concerns off.

“-and when I handed in my exam, I- OUCH!” You yelped, when a stray spark zapped against your shoulder. It felt like a static shock, but the uncomfortable feeling didn’t go away. A tingly warmth spread through your muscles.

Sans’ hands were instantly running over your skin. “You okay, _______?” Sans ran his hands over your chest and down to your hips.

“Yeah, that just stung.” You rubbed your neck, flinching a little when another stray zap of magic sizzled against your hip.

“Would you say that it was… _shocking_?” Sans snickered, slipping his hand up your shirt to run sensually over your stomach.

Before you could respond, your skin began to feel…odd. Shutting your mouth with an audible snap, you began to pat yourself down. Was it you, or was it getting really hot? Sweat began to pool at the back of your neck and your cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“You alright, babe?” Worriedly, Sans pressed his hand to your flaming cheeks. He knew his human was warm, but he wasn’t supposed to be this hot!

The feeling of Sans’ hands against your face felt amazing. The cool marble-esq feeling of his bones on your skin made your eyes roll back. “Y-yeah…that feels…good.”

Blinking owlishly, Sans trailed his hands down your neck. Was this how humans acted when they were sick? You were acting exactly the same way you did when you here horn- _ohh_ …

Sans’ assumption was indeed correct. Beneath your sweatpants your cock was throbbing painfully, twitching against the fabric. Your hips began to cant uncontrollably, trying to find some kind of friction to relieve your aching erection.

“woah, baby boy!” Sans hummed, reaching down to palm at your clothed cock. Whimpering at the not-enough touches, you gripped onto his clavicles and thrust into his hand. Snickering, Sans began to tug down your pants. “does _finals_ really make you this horny for a good _bone_ , baby boy? you want to _test_ some new positions?”

Moaning, you rutted into Sans’ bones helplessly. You felt wild, needy, wanting for whatever Sans was willing to give you. The boney hand that was cupping your cheek glowed blue, another spark of magic shocking against your skin. This time it didn’t hurt, it felt good, and made you even harder.

“hmmm…is my magic turning you on, baby boy?” Sans snickered, allowing his magic to tingle against your skin, his phalanges roving into your boxers and wrapping around your throbbing cock. “you love my magic inside of you, don’t you babe? you love when i fill you with my magic.”

“Y- _yyeeeaaaaaaah_.” You laid back, taking in every sensation as Sans pumped your cock.

Loving the needy gleam in your eye and the lewd way your mouth was opening, Sans magically made the rest of your clothes disappear with a snap of his fingers. Focusing on the weeping head of your cock, Sans hovered over you.

“i can’t leave you like this baby boy.” Sans smirked, grinding his clothed pelvis down onto you. “i promise you, this ride’s gonna be _magical_.”

Later on, when your head was clear, you’d smack Sans for that crappy pun.


	23. Request: Dirty Beach* , Request: Hiding His Heat*, & Request: A Little Not-So-Harmless Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Request: Dirty Beach: Smut, slight public-kink, dirty talk, and really bad puns.   
> Request: Hiding His Heat: Heat, mating cycles, smut, cum saturation, masturbation, fingering. 
> 
>  
> 
> Donate (no pressure): https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> (Come talk to me or request a oneshot!) http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**Eveningblack on Chapter 15 Wed 02 Mar 2016 08:53PM EST**  
Oh my gosh  >\\\\\\\> so good   
Can I request more dirty talk? Like, forever? You write it so well ahhh  I'd also like to see the gang go to the beach or something! A good opportunity for some sand puns. You rock just sayin okay bye. 

It was the perfect weather for a trip to the beach. The whole gang was lounging on the beach, clumped together beside a red lifeguard tower. Blankets, towels, umbrellas, and coolers covered the sand that you had marked as your spot.

Alphys was sitting in the sun, reading a large manga and giggling to herself. Undyne was out in the water, trying to see how deep she could dive holding her breath- which you thought was a little odd, seeing she had a set of gills. Frisk and Papyrus were playing in the knee-deep water chasing the little minnows. Toriel and Asgore were sitting under an umbrella, sipping drinks, reading, and enjoying the ocean breeze against their fur.

You and Sans were napping in the shade as well, waking up every so often to snack on the foods you had brought along. A few hours into your trip, you were roused awake by your boyfriend rubbing along your sandy back.

“Sans?” You murmured, lethargically turning your head to see him.

“Did I wake you up, babe?” Sans was rubbing your back with one hand while his feet dug into the sand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on _porpoise_.”

“ _Water_ is your problem.” You humored your boyfriend, only to see that massive grin split across his skull.

Giggling, Sans scooted closer to you. “What did the ocean say to the other ocean?”

You snorted; this joke was old. As usual, you humored him. “What?”

“Nothin;, they just _waved_.”

Groaning, you shook your head and buried back into the towel you were using as a pillow.

“Do you _sea_ what I did there?”   

“Stop _fishing_ for compliments.” Voice muffled by the towel, but Sans still heard you. He laughed, giving a little snort, and burrowed beside you like a warm puppy. Your little bone boy was pretty damn cute.

Nuzzling his nasal ridge into your shoulder, Sans hummed as the sun warmed his face. “What can I say, baby? I feel a lot of _pier_ pressure.”

“About what? Telling puns and jokes? Baby, you were _mer_ -made to be a comedian.” 

Sans stared at you in awe, like the stars shone out of your ass.

“B-babe.” Sans blushed blue, humble as always. “You’ve got me tongue- _tide_.”

Snickering, you nudged your shoulder against Sans, if nothing for the playful contact. “What can I say? I’m _hooked_ on you, babe.”

“Are you a beach? ‘Cause I _dig_ you.” Sans reached out to teasingly tug at the strings of your bikini. “What _capsize_ do you wear?”

“Don’t be a perv.” You blushed, swatting him away. “Don’t make me _whale_ on you.”

Giggling, the two of you curled up together and went back to Sans’ second favorite activity: napping.

The rest of the day was wonderful. When the sun went down, it was decided to have a bonfire. You, Papyrus, and Undyne were sent off to collect some dried grass and wood while Sans, Frisk, and Asgore dug the pit.

Once the pit and fire were set, everyone sat close in the sand, all talking together. You found yourself on Sans’ lap while talking to Alphys about a new movie coming out that was an adaptation of your favorite movie. The both of you were wrapped up in towels, trying to conserve heat.

You gasped mid-sentence when Sans’ phalanges brushed against the bottom of one of your bikini-clad breasts. Digging your elbow into his ribs, you jostled his hand away. He was always very touchy-feely, but this was crossing the line.

“Don’t be so _salty_ , baby girl.” Sans whispered into your ear before pressing a toothy kiss to your ear.

Toriel, who was entertaining the children with a story about a lonely shark, caught your attention with her enthusiastic story telling. You loved how she moved her arms and changed her voice along with the story. Enraptured in the story, you were once again shocked when a set of boney phalanges skimmed across the waistline of your bikini, the tips dipping a little beneath the fabric.

You jabbed him again, swatting his hand away. “Sans! Rude!” You whispered to him, frowning. Sure, you both were covered in towels, but this was embarrassing!

Seeing your embarrassed flush, Sans pulled his hands away sheepishly. “Sorry, baby girl.”

Smiling at your ever so charming boy, you patted his sand dusted cheekbone. “It’s okay, baby. Later.”

“Later?” Sans asked excitedly, perking up.

“Why don’t we go for a walk on the shore when the kids go to sleep.” You whispered back, seeing the droopy eyes of the children, who were still listening to Toriel’s story. Undyne and Alphys’ already had a similar idea; they were quietly planning a little nighttime swim out to the sandbar to be _alone_.

With Papyrus and Frisk curled up asleep, you and Sans stood and started walking down towards the waterline. Linking hands, you two took up a leisurely shuffle, your linked hands swinging. Soon, you were far enough away from the group that you could no longer see the light from the fire pit.

“I _sea_ why you wanted to take a walk.” Sans kicked playfully at the foamy water that licked at your feet.

Snorting, you kicked a little bit of water back at him. “You used that one before, babe. Are you _shore_ you aren’t losing your touch?”

“I don’t think so.” Sans smirked, his grip on your hand tightening. He tugged you away from the shore, up towards the dunes where you would be hidden by the tall grass. “You don’t seem to mind me touching too much.”

Smirking, you let your fingers trail down his exposed spinal column. He shivered, peering at you from over his shoulder. Feeling that you were hidden from view, you were quick to pull at the tie of Sans’ swimming trunks.

Sans hummed, closing his eye sockets as you trailed over his exposed bones, gently brushing away the dried salt and sand from those hard to reach places. Linking your fingers around his floating ribs, you pulled him in for a slow, but fiery kiss.  

“You want something, babe?” Sans began  to teasingly tug at the strings that held your bikini top tied. Whining at Sans’ playful tone, you leant further into his touch. “You sure seemed shy earlier.”

“’Cause that was in front of people.” You frowned, pressing your hips into his exposed pelvis.

Pressing back, firm bone cool against your skin. “Like you wouldn’t love it. If I had slid my hand down to your pussy and fucked you right then and there with my fingers. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have loved it; wanted more. You’d still squeeze around my fingers and cry for me.”  

Blushing, you were embarrassed, but you loved when Sans talked like this. “Not in front of people.” You supplied weakly, but you let your mind wander. Hidden beneath towels, Sans hand down the front of your bikini, his hushed voice whispering praises to you as you tried to hide your pleasured sounds.

Seeing your arousal, Sans giggled. Spanning his phalanges down your back, he began to untie your bikini top. “Oh baby girl, we’re about to make some _waves_.”

* * *

 

 

**_Fagulous on Chapter 16 Mon 14 Mar 2016 11:31PM EDT_ **

**_I love this series I really do, buuut I have a request could you do one were sans is in heat, and is very dominant and tries to hide it from the reader that would be awesome._ **

Sans recognized the signs of his heat immediately.

His bones had softened, his canines had elongated, and his magic had become slightly unstable. He had tried to ignore the natural urges and continued to teach his classes. The students seemed to feel that there was something wrong with their beloved professor, but he brushed them off. Told them he was feeling antsy about grading their upcoming papers.

By the middle of the week, Sans was at the end of his ropes. He’d asked Alphys to cover his remaining classes and headed home early. He’d hidden his…predicament from you for a few days by slinking out of the bedroom unnoticed.

In the blink of an eye socket, Sans was home. He could hear you playing videogames in the living room. In a hurry, Sans said hello, and rushed into the laundry room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Hurriedly turning the drier on, he hoped the rumbling of the ancient machine would drown out his sounds. Ripping his pants down, Sans grabbed his throbbing hard cock. Fuck, his precome was going to stain the hell out of his clothes.

Leaning against the drier, Sans began pumping his cock like a machine. His hips jutted against his hand, and his head fell back against the drier. The first orgasm rocked his bones, his cum shooting out to splatter against the ground.

A knocking at the laundry room door pulled his lust-hazed mind.

“Sans! Are you okay?”

Fuck, he was ready to go again from your voice alone. Stars, he was even harder than he was before! Whimpering out some kind of dismissal, Sans returned to fucking himself with his skeletal fist; a far cry from your soft, wet, warm-

“What’re you even doing?” Your worried voice pulled him from his daydream.

“Uhhh…ya’ know.” Sans managed to pant out. “ _Ironing_.”

You laughed, the noise making his cock twitch and spurt. Stars, if your laughter did that, what would your moans and cries do? All he wanted was you, on your hands and knees, your pussy swollen and filled with his-

“Alright, _iron man_.” You called through the door, not expecting anything amiss. “Can you unlock the door? I didn’t even get a kiss when you came in.”

 ** _“No_**! Don’t come in!” Sans thundered, slamming his free fist down onto the washer. He couldn’t let you in! If he got a stronger smell of you, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Soft notes of your familiar and alluring scent were coming from under the door, and that was enough to drive him nuts.

A little shocked by Sans’ temper, you backed off. Maybe he had a bad day at work or was frustrated by something. While it wasn’t fair of him to take it out on you, you relented and gave Sans his space.

Hours after Sans’ had come running through the door, he was still locked away in the laundry room. Loud sounds were coming from the room, what you had assumed was the loud washing machine bouncing around from being too full.

Concerned about your boyfriend, you went back to the door and knocked. “Sans, are you sure you’re okay?”

A muffled groan.

No answer.

You jiggled the door knob, but it didn’t budge. “Sans?”

Another loud thump.

Okay, that was not the washing machine. What the hell was he doing in there?

Beginning to grow nervous, you went into the kitchen to get the key to the laundry room door. With the _skeleton_ key in hand, you hurriedly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the dim light and find Sans. At first sight of your boney lover, your breath left you and your heart began to pound in your chest. Frozen in the doorway, there was nothing you could do but take in the erotic scene that was playing out in the corner of the room.

Hunched in the corner of the small room with his shorts tugged down around his ankles, was Sans. He was pumping his cock with one hand, the prick of his cock an unhealthy shade of deep purple and dribbling precome. His dick looked so swollen, and his moans almost sounded pained. In his free hand, Sans was pressing a pair of your panties to his nasal ridge. With every downward stroke of his shaft, Sans would take in a deep inhale of your underwear.

“Fuck.” You wheezed, unable to pry your eyes away from your gorgeous lover. Sans’ orbs flickered up to you for a millisecond before his sockets forcibly closed in a mixture of need and embarrassment.

“This doesn’t look like ironing.” You unbuckled your belt and shucked off your pants, quickly followed by the rest of your clothing. Tossing your bra towards the hamper, you prowled towards Sans when-

Sans let go of his twitching cock and held up his hand. “N-no! Stay a-away.”

Pausing, you looked down at Sans. “Why?” The twinges of need were beginning to coarse through your blood, lightning up a flame in your lower stomach. Damn, why did Sans have to be so goddamn fuckable?

Panting, Sans fought to stop pumping his cock. “C-can’t control…might h-hurt you…oh oh stars, please, ______, please…” Sans began bouncing between warning you to get away and begging for you.

“Poor baby.” You cooed, getting on your knees and scooting over to your lover. He looked wasted, sweat pouring down his skull and his usually bright blue cock a painful looking purple. Straddling your exhausted looking lover, you took his cock from his hand.

Crying out, the mere touch of your skin against his magical thickness made him release thick ropes of blue cum across your hand. “So needy, why didn’t you call me in before, Sansy? You know I love it when you’re in heat.”

Lining up his cum-slicked cock with your entrance, you slowly slid down and encased him in your heat. Moaning, Sans head snapped back and his eye sockets slammed shut with a clack of bone. His hands grasped your hips tightly, the tips of his phalanges digging into your skin.

Bouncing on his cock, you stabilized yourself by putting your hands on the wall behind Sans’ skull. Unable to ignore your breasts, which were bouncing in front of his face, Sans summoned his tongue and began to lick and nip at your sensitive skin.

Unable to talk, Sans was only able to make loud moans, growls, and whimpers that sounded like your name. Feeling his bones quivering under you was one of the best sensations you’ve ever experienced.

“__-__________!” Sans cried out your name, clawing his phalanges down your bare back. Arching into the pain, you cried out when as Sans’ hot magic spurted into you, his hips not stopping their constant rhythm.

Cupping Sans’ cheeks, you pressed a breathless kiss to his teeth. Before you could ask him if he was alright, the world around you spun. Yelping, your knees hit the tile floor and your hands scrabbled to balance yourself on your hands and knees.

“Sans!” You moaned out, your legs shaking as Sans continued to piston into you, his cum streaking down your thighs. Sans was a groaning growling mess, his hands rapidly changing from clinging to your hips, squeezing your ass, and pressing your shoulders down further to the ground so he could drive deeper into you. “Y-yes! Yes! P-please! So gooood…y-yeeaaaas!”

Sans’ hot breath washed over your back as he hunched over you. His cock plunged deeper into you, hitting your sweet spot and sending your mind spinning. You kept crying out, sending Sans into a rabid pace.

Howling, your back bent almost in a perfect arch, you violently came. Your legs shook, all breath left your lungs, and your vision blacked out. Sans, sounding more like a feral dog than the sweet little skeleton you knew, suctioned onto you. With a final powerful thrust, Sans emptied another magical blue load into you.

Panting like  you had just sprinted a marathon, you laid on the tile floor, shaking. Sans, still inside of you, was seated behind you, his bones rattling violently in exhaustion and pleasure.

“Hot damn…” You panted, slowly pushing yourself up. Sans groaned as his cock slid out of your swollen pussy, more of his cum pouring out of your entrance. Whimpering, he couldn’t help but press his fingers against your blue-soaked entrance.

“Fuck, Sans…t-too sensitive.” You panted, but bucked back into his fingers. “No m-more floor.”

Grinning, Sans was quick to pull away from you. Lifting you up into his arms, your boney lover practically sprinted to your bedroom.

* * *

 

 

**naughtyshipper on Chapter 17 Fri 25 Mar 2016 05:32PM EDT**

**Can we have some angst and fluff? I was thinking that maybe WE were the ones who got Sans to run off? He has been the blame for most things, we should make some mistakes too? Maybe Sans got another girlfriend but broke up with them? I dunno, just some unexpected changes during the fight.**

Frustrated, you slammed the bedroom door. Sans wasn’t in there.

It was your own fault, honestly.

You had gone out with some friends the night before. An old habit of your group was to flirt for free drinks, as it what you had all always done. Nothing seriously obviously, but a wink for a free martini wasn’t hurting anyone, right?

Apparently, a friend of Sans’ had been at the club. They had seen you flirt with someone and had told Sans. You had a great night, but you returned home to find a very angry skeleton. He was waiting for you right at the front door.

“Heard you’d been having a fun night.” The tone of his voice told you something was wrong.

You shrugged. “It  was okay. Nothing great.”

“No _flirting_ with danger?” Sans instigated, taking a step closer to you.

“What are you getting at?” You asked, confused. Sans never seemed bothered by you going out with your friends before. It wasn’t often that you did, and Sans liked your group of friends. Sans’ hostility was rubbing you the wrong way.

“Heard you were flirtin’ with everyone at the bar.” Sans growled, glaring up at you. Scoffing, you shook your head, tossing your clutch-purse onto the floor.

“I flirted with one or two people. It’s a thing my friends and I do to get free drinks- hey! Where are you going?” You called out to your lover as he turned on his heel. Sans stormed down the hall to the bedroom.

“So you did!” Sans shouted, unwilling to look you in the eye.

“Y-yeah!” You yelled back, following behind him. “But it didn’t mean anything!”

Sans grabbed a backpack from under the bed. “If you saw me flirting with someone, would you think it didn’t mean anything?”

Thinking about Sans flirting with someone else made your stomach crawl. You didn’t even like thinking about Sans with someone else.

“Sans, please I-” You grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop him as he shoved a change of clothes into the backpack. He shook you off, still not looking at you.

“Don’t touch me, ___________.” His voice was cold, emotionless.

“Please! I’m sorry!” You fell to your knees beside him, praying that he’d look at you. “I wasn’t thinking- it’s been something my friends and I have done for years, and I’ve never done anything past a wink and a smile! I swear!”

Sans laughed, but it was cold. “Sure. You’re sorry that you got caught.”

“I didn’t think it was wrong! But I know it is now! Please, Sans, I’m so sorry!” You were near tears. You wouldn’t know what to do without Sans. He was your everything! He was the best thing that happened to you and had brought everything good to your life.

Pulling the backpack onto his shoulders, Sans kept his gaze down to his feet. “Bye, ________.”

“Wait! Are you coming-” Sans vanished into a puff of ozone. “-back?”

Unable to hold back your tears, you collapsed onto your bed. Curling around Sans’ pillow, you sobbed brokenly into the familiar-scented fabric. You cried for hours, praying that your boyfriend would come back.

When your tears had dried up, you managed to pry off your shoes and peel off your clothes. You tried to wash yourself up, but the sight of yourself in the bathroom mirror made your eyes well up again. If you were Sans, you wouldn’t bother coming back either.

Texting one of your friends the situation, she told you to calm down and try to fix things with Sans in the morning. You weren’t going to get anywhere with him this angry and with you this upset.

Curling up in bed, you tried to sleep. Every time you closed your eyes, another memory would flash across your mind. You and Sans moving in, the two of you cooking in the kitchen, taking baths together, making love in the very bed in which you now slept alone…

As the beginnings of exhaustion began to creep into you, you sent one text to Sans.

_‘I’m so sorry, Sans. Please don’t hate me- I was acting so stupid. Please come home.’_

When morning came, your head was pounding. One night out with your friends wasn’t worth losing Sans. Nothing was worth Sans, not even a million dollars. You wished you could take back what happened, but there was no way.

Slumped over the kitchen table, you nursed a cup of coffee. What should you do? You’d tried calling Sans, but he didn’t answer. You had texted all your friends, but none of them had seen Sans. Not even his brother! What if something happened to him?

The smell of burning ozone hit your nose.

No. Sans would never come back, not for you anyway. You kept your head in your arms, trying to force back the tears. Stars, your eyes hurt so badly. They felt like sandpaper.

“Babe.”

Jerking your head up, the world spun as you stood up too quickly. Sans! He was there, in the kitchen! Standing in the archway, nervously fingering the straps of his backpack. He looked tired, exhausted, dark circles under the sockets of his eyes.

“S-Sans.” Your voice creaked like an old door hinge. “Y-you’re okay!”

You went to hug him, but pulled back at the last minute. Would Sans even want you to touch him? Probably not.

Sans noticed your hesitation, and opened his arms.

Falling, you embraced Sans like it would be the last thing you ever did.

“I’m so sorry.” You cried into Sans’ shoulder, clutching him. He held you just as tight, hiding his face in the junction of your neck.

“I shouldn’t have ran out. I was so angry, I didn’t want to say anything to hurt you.” Sans whispered. Typical Sans, you do something bad and he’s worried about how you feel.

“You’re too good to me, bone boy.” You kissed Sans’ cheekbone. “I’ll never do that again. I’m so sorry.”

Sans smiled.


	24. Request: A Friendly Fight & Request: FOOD FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings this time, everyone! All fluffy kind stuff (: 
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on Tumblr! I do those requests first! (: 
> 
>  
> 
> Donate (no pressure): https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> (Come talk to me or request a oneshot!) http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_If possible could there be a drabble with a bad ass reader and Sans fighting? It could be training or a misunderstanding. Just Sans being shocked at how good they are would be great. (Dancer or fencer reader would be a lovely touch but not needed.)_ **

You were anything but weak.

You were strong, persistent, and pretty badass-if you did say so yourself. You’d been in a handful of fights before, and knew how to handle yourself and then some. You were a dancer, had been ever since you were young. Your body was toned and could handle a lot of abuse if need be.

Sans, your bone-friend, was a little worry wart. He always worried about you walking home by yourself, or walking to your car alone in a dark parking lot. He had PTSD, and you had tried to be sensitive to his triggers, but his protectiveness over you was beginning to become ridiculous.

You found him hiding underneath your car once.

“Just checking your brakes, ‘cause you’re so gorgeous you make my heart stop.” He’d batted his eye sockets innocently.

“Fight me.” You said seriously, squaring your shoulders. “I’ll prove I can do more than defend myself.”

He scoffed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “Not interested, babe.”

“I’m not interested in you crawling all over me!” You hissed, glaring at him as his smirk widened. “Not like that, you bonehead! You know what I mean.”

Frustrated, you walked away. Probably not the best thing to do, but you’d rather walk away than stay and start a fight. You could handle yourself, way more than capable. Sans suddenly popped in front of you, his brow furrowed.

“Woah, babe, didn’t mean to make ya’ mad.” Sans said, always the sweetheart. “If we have one fight, will you tell me if you don’t feel good?”

“Yes!” You cried happily.

Sans seemed unsure. “And you’ll tell me if you’re hurt, right?”

“Yes! Sans, yes yes! Let’s do this!” You bounced, eagerly dragging Sans out towards the backyard. Your lover snickered, allowing you to drag him out of the house. Outside, you led him to a large patch of grass that would be a perfect place for a skirmish.

“Such an eager beaver.” He laughed, shaking you off and walking a few paces away from you. “ _Damn_ , kiddo, you’re just _fightin’_ for a brawl.”

Stretching your muscles, you ignored Sans’ junky attempts to bother you.

“I’m not _rattlin’ your bones_ at all, huh?” Sans asked. With a snap of his fingers, a massive glowing bone erupted from the earth. It floated in the air in front of Sans, listlessly turning in the breeze. He was waiting for you to make a move first.

“ _Tibia_ honest, I think you’re too lazy.” You ran towards Sans and feigned going to the right. His conjured bone swung to the right to block you, but your feign surprised him, and you dodged to the right. You got close enough to Sans and you took a swing.

In the blink of an eye, he vanished. Spinning around, you found that he had reappeared a few feet behind you. “Using my own puns against me? You’re really scapula-ing the bottom of the barrel, babe.”

Not letting him frustrate you, you ran at Sans again. He conjured more bones, which tried to block your way. You leapt over the glowing bones, making sure not to let them touch you. Ducking under a jagged bone, you had just enough time to swing your leg out at Sans, hoping to get in one hit.

Once again, he blinked out of existence.

You felt breath on your neck.

“You’re attempts are so, humerus.” Sans snickered, his gravity magic crashing down on you. You couldn’t move, your body felt so heavy. Knees shook, and your body wanted to buckle so badly, but you refused.

With a surge of strength, you swung your leg out again, your ankle catching Sans’ and tripping him. Sans landed on the ground with an _uff_! He let go of his gravity magic, and you took the opportunity to pounce on top of him.

“Gotcha!” You cried, smiling down at your boyfriend, who was looking up at you, dazed.

Shaking his skull, Sans frowned. “No! I was just messing with you. We need to have a real fight, now.”

Scoffing, you got up off of Sans and offered him a hand. “Nope, I won fair and square, you nerd!”

“I was playing with you! You and I need to really fight.” Salty at you getting the upper hand, Sans summoned another round of glowing blue bones.

Laughing, you arched your back and cracked your spine. Sans flinched. “Get ready for a beat down, bone boy.”

Sans smirked, playfully. “Get ready for a bad time, baby girl.”

* * *

 

 

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_Drabble request? FOOD FIGHT!!_ **

It was a beautiful day outside and Frisk had asked if the whole gang would want to go have a picnic. There was a park close by, no one had anywhere to be, so everyone was eager to pack some food and head out.

“Papyrus, you and Undyne go pack the drinks.” Toriel said, handing the tall skeleton a large plastic cooler. “Frisk, __________, and Alphys, pack some snacks. Sans and I will make the sandwiches!” Toriel instructed, pulling sandwich fixings out of the fridge. 

Kneeling on the floor, you started digging through the cabinet for a box of graham crackers. Frisk tugged at your shirt, pointing to the sleeve of oreo cookies that sat behind the crackers.

“Don’t worry, big boss.” You laugh, pulling the sleeve of cookies out and handing them to the child. “The oreos will not be forgotten.”

Finding a large cooler bag; you, Frisk, and Alphys began filling it with snacks. Glancing curiously at the seaweed chips that Alp had placed in the bag, you didn’t see her trip. The little yellow dinosaur tripped over the hem of her long Inuyasha-inspired kimono, causing her to fall and the ziplock bag of strawberries in her claws to go flying.

The ziplock bag opened and plopped onto Frisk’s head, the berries falling all over the child.

“O-oh! Fri-isk!” Alphys stuttered as she pushed herself back to her feet. “I-I-I’m so s-sorry!”

The little scientists continued to try and apologize, hiding her burning red cheeks behind her claws. Frisk was quiet for a moment, their emotions hidden.

“My child,” Toriel said, stepping towards Frisk. “Alphy’s did not mean to-”

Quick as a flash, Frisk had opened up a bag of goldfish crackers, grabbed a handful, and tossed them at Alphys. The scientist yelped, the little crackers bouncing off her glasses. Toriel, gasping in shock, was quick to grab a slice of lunch meat and toss it at her child.

A+ parenting, Tori, really.

Frisk, as fast as hell, dodged the piece of flying lunch meat, and it slapped wetly against your forehead. You yelped as well, quickly swatting the meat off of your head.

“I’m not going to lettuce you get away with that!” Sans shouted, grabbing a fistful of the chopped salad. “I will defend my love’s honor!” He threw the fistful of salad at Toriel, who began to cackle and search for more projectiles.

From then on, everything went to hell in a hand basket. Everyone was rushing around the kitchen, looking for more ammunition and dodging food that came flying their way. You’d gotten hit with more food than you cared to admit, but you couldn’t stop laughing.  Sans, of course, became to lazy to help you any longer, and was now blipping all over the kitchen, dodging the edible projectiles like a pro.

Papyrus and Undyne had heard the ruckus and rushed back into the kitchen, carrying the cooler of sodas along with them. Seeing that there was nothing evil afoot, the two tall monsters were quick to join the fray.

“No!” Tori gasped, seeing Undyne grab a can of soda, shake it, and then spray it at Frisk, who rolled out of the way. Sans, who was sitting on top of the fridge, was watching happily out of harms reach.

Brat.

Now soda was spewing every which way like geysers, and the food was still flying. There was no way you could dodge as well as Sans or Frisk could, so you quickly slid under the kitchen table.

After a few minutes of absolute mayhem, Toriel called a cease fire. Everyone was covered in crumbs and soda, except for Frisk and Sans.  Alphys had crawled into a cabinet for protection, while Undyne had taken post in front as protection. Papyrus was beside Undyne, covered in soda, lunch meat hanging from his bones, and a hunk of tomato hanging from his shoulder.

“Well…I suppose a picnic could be saved for another day.” Toriel sighed, lifting up the hem of her soda and crumb soaked dress.

The clean-up would take a while, but it was so worth it.

Of course, Sans went missing as soon as the clean-up began…


	25. Request: Competitive, Request: Shaggy Sans , & Request: Maid*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Request: Shaggy Sans: Shaggy-dog AU. Puppy!Sans   
> Request: Maid: sexy costumes, maid kink! and the faintest traces of smut-ishness! 
> 
>  
> 
> Donate (no pressure): https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> (Come talk to me or request a oneshot!) http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_shinyglaceonice said:_ **

**_I kindly request competitive game night with reader and the squad. Brownie points for super competitive Sans or reader_ **

The group was used to hanging out and having theme-nights. There was trivia night, anime night, movie night, cooking/baking night, sleepover night…

Long story short, you and your friends had a lot of nights.

So it was new when Papyrus suggested a game night. He’d brought over some board games, while Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk had brought over some video games. You had brought over a few of your favorite multiplayer video games along too, eager to play them with your friends.

“Ready to lose, bone boy?” You teased Sans as you picked up your preferred controller. Sans grabbed one as well, expertly holding the plastic between his phalanges.

“Ready to eat those words, babe?” Sans didn’t seem nervous at all.

“YOU’RE BOTH GOING DOWN!” Undyne screamed, thrusting her arms up above her head, just as the starting screen finished loading up. It was a typical racing game; a cheap rip off of Mario Cart.

Picking your favorite cart, you weren’t surprised to see that Sans had selected the small skeleton-esq character with their cart: the bone-mobile.

“Nerd.” You snorted, bumping his elbow.

“Dork.” Sans’ eyes didn’t leave the screen as the countdown began.

“Geek.”

“Freak.”

“Lazy bones.”

“Dirty skeleton fuc-”

Alphys cleared her throat and subtly nodded towards Frisk. Blushing, you coughed and adjusted yourself on the couch. Sans didn’t seem embarrassed, if the large smarmy-smug grin was anything to go by.

“L-let’s play.” You hit the start button, and the countdown began. The little character in the middle of the screen waved the black and white checkered flag, signifying the racers to start their engines.

Sans nudged against your elbow, making you fumble with your controller. By the time you had regained your hold, his cart was gone and leaving you in the dust.

“Get dunked on.”

Grumbling, you joined the race, trying desperately to catch up.

“You suck ass.”

“_____________!” 

* * *

 

 

**_Anonymous said: Can you do two requests on Bones and Drabbles? One is that Sans is a puppy and the other is reader is in a maid outfit and getting punished;)? Thanks!_ **

(I’m not sure what way you wanted me to write puppy, but this is what came to me!)

It was one of those days where it was too hot to do anything! Even though you were sitting still, right by your trusty fan, you felt like you were melting. Fanning yourself with the comic book you had been reading, your eyes closed. Maybe you could nap to ignore the heat.

_*Ring! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*_

Groaning at the realization that you would have to move, you reached out to pick up your vibrating cell phone. Maybe it was Undyne, she had begun digging a pool in her and Alphys’ back yard. You wouldn’t be surprised if she had already finished the project.

“What’s up?” You answered, eager at the idea of wading in cool pool water.

“__-___-_________!” Alphys’, in her nervous glory, tripped over her own words. “T-There was a-an accident ah…ah…at the lab! S-Sans is…well, I don’t really know how to explain…”

Leaping from your seat, you raced out the door, not even bothering to put on shoes. You jammed the key into the ignition of the car, still talking on the phone as you peeled out of the driveway. “Is he okay?! Oh my god!” You screamed, racing down the street at twice the legal limit. The mental images of the amalgamates ran through your mind; monsters mashed together, contorted, and melting.

Had that happened to your boyfriend?

“Y-yeah, he’s…alright. I gu-guess.” 

Not very comforting.

Throwing your phone down, you focused on weaving in and out of traffic. Your erratic speeding had other drivers slamming on their brakes and honking angrily at you. You might have even run a few red lights, but you weren’t sure.

All you could think about was getting to Sans.

Pulling into the lab’s parking lot, you didn’t bother parking evenly or locking your car. You sped into the glass, chrome, and white building, racing past the secretary; the nice hand-monster that was once the secretary at Mettaton’s underground hotel.

“Sans! Sans!” You screamed, your bare feet padding against the marble floors as you sprinted to the main lab. The door slid open for you, and you took a moment to catch your breath, wildly looking around the lab.

“__________!” Alphys jumped up from her stool, quickly, but nervously making her way over to you. She was wringing her claws, nervously glancing towards the corner. “Now, I-I really d-don’t understand m-myself, but-”

You couldn’t find hide of hair of your boyfriend. You saw his blue hoodie draped over his chair and his hot dog mug, but nothing else. Alphys grabbed your hand and tugged you over to the corner of the lab, where there was an open cardboard box.

“He’s healthy, but I-I’m not sure why t-this happened. It’s not per-permanent, but it’s def-defiantly a set b-back.” She was taking more to herself than you at this point.

Stepping closer to the box, you saw that it was filled with blankets and a little food dish. Were those cut up hot dogs? Peering into the box, you saw a little white dog.

“A puppy?” You asked, smiling at the little white and black dog. Giving the little creature a double take, you noticed that the dog was predominantly white, but had cute little black markings. Two large black patches over its eyes, and black lines where it’s ribs were.

The dog yipped, jumping up and begging to be pet. Unable to ignore the look in the dog’s white pin prick eyes, you bent down and took the little dog into your arms. The pup whined happily, nuzzling into you and gazing up at you with adoration in its eyes.

Then, the little pin pricks of its eyes turned into little white hearts.

“… _Sans_?” You asked, looking down at the little puffball. He yipped happily, his curly little tail wagging. “How is this possible! You ‘Shaggy Dog’-ed my sweet little bone boy!?”

Alphys’ cleared her voice awkwardly. “W-well…he did it to himself.”

Sighing, you let the situation sink in. Puppy-Sans wriggled in your arms, nipping at your hair and tugging at the strands. He dug his claws into you and shoved himself up, only to place a few long, slobbery kisses all over your face.

“S-Sans!” You giggled, scratching him behind his ears. “Stop it, you little gremlin!”

“We were trying to defuse Endogeny…there must h-have been some cross con-contamination somewhere.” Alphys began furiously flipping through a yellow note pad. “It might have b-been the enzymes m-mixing poorly wi-with the DT serum..”

“So, how do we fix this, Doc?” You cradled the chunky little puppy in your arms, reaching into his food bowl to hand feed him cut up pieces of hot dog. He grumbled happily, scarfing down the pieces of meat with a content smile on his muzzle.

Alphys flipped through her notes a few more times, focusing on a few lab tests. “His original form will reform within a few days…I wonder how the transformation will play out.” She muttered the last part to herself, imagining Sans turning back to his usual self in a Sailor Moon-style transformation; glitter and all.

Snagging a few more pieces of hot dog for the road and Sans’ jacket, you headed for the door.

“I’m taking him home! I’ll call if anything changes.” You ignored the confused stares of the other scientists as you left the lab. It must have been quite the sight; a barefoot human carrying out a skeleton colored dog, who was snarling at anyone who stared a bit too long.

Settling Sans down into the passenger seat, you took a second to gather yourself before you started the engine. “Would it be cannibalism if I stopped and got you a raw hide bone?”

The undignified snort and dirty look was your answer.

“Alright, alright! Calm down, baby bones.” You kept your eyes on the road, but reached out to pat his fur. “Ya know…when days are sweltering hot like this, some people call them ‘ _dog days’_.”

Sans ignored you for the rest of the ride, choosing to snarl and stare grumpily out of the passenger window.

* * *

 

 

Frustrated with the general stickiness and smell of the house, you set out to clean. Wearing some old shorts and a tee-shirt, your hair pushed out of your face, you were armed with a small arsenal of cleaning supplies.

Papyrus had even let you borrow a pair of his bright red rubber cleaning gloves!

Starting in the kitchen, you worked your way through each room of the house. You had opened the windows as you cleaned, hoping to air out the smell of sweat and greasy food. Papyrus usually kept the home very tidy, but he was out on a two week cruise with his boyfriend Mettaton.

And while he was away, sloppy Sans had mucked up the house.

By the time you had gone to clean the second floor, Sans was walking in the door from work. He was shocked by the pristine house and the pleasant smell of various cleaners and fresh air. “Babe? Are you Speedy Gonzalez cleaning in here?” He couldn’t believe how much you had cleaned since he left this morning.

“Just cleaning with pure determination!” You called from the upstairs bathroom, where you were wiping down the shower walls and mirrors. “Papyrus is coming home in a few days. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to hear him screaming as soon as he gets here.”

Sans snorted, trudging up the steps, peeling off his lab clothes. “Ya’ know babe, you’re really _maid_ for cleaning.”

Snorting, you ignored his playful pestering and kept cleaning.

“I’ve been thinking of gettin’ a new vacuum cleaner.” Sans found you in the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe and watching you with a mischievous smile. “The one we have now really _sucks_.”

Shooting your boyfriend a look, you kept on wiping down the shower.

“I would have helped you out a little this morning before I left, but I over- _swept_!” Sans burst out laughing at this point, clutching his non-existent gut, practically doubled over. Playfully rolling your eyes at your skeletal boyfriend, you went over to give him a welcome home kiss.

“Missed you, bone boy.” You pressed another kiss to his grin. He wound his arms around your waist and tugged you closer.

“I missed you too, babe.” Sans breathed in, pressing his forehead against yours. “and I appreciate all this work you’re doing. My cute little maid.”

“Enough of the maid jokes.” You snorted, gently pressing your forehead against his in a playful nudge.

“But babe! I’m _maid_ to make puns.” Sans pouted, trying to give you the puppy-dog eyes.

“Well I’m not _maid_ of time!” You blew a raspberry at him. “So this cuddle fest has gotta end! I have to head out to the mall to pick up some things before tomorrow.”

Reluctantly, Sans pulled away from the embrace. “Be careful about what you buy! A lot of stuff is _maid_ in china!”

Groaning, you peeled off the borrowed cleaning gloves and set off to the mall. You did some simple shopping, picking up supplies that had dwindled away without Papyrus to keep his shopping lists.

You were walking past a costume shop when a mannequin in the window display caught your eye.

Delicate black silk was trimmed with creamy white lace. The short skirt billowed out, fluffed with white tulle fabric. The top was short, stopping an inch under the breast, and the puffy sleeves were absolutely adorable.

You especially loved the cute little half apron that tied around the waist like a gift bow.

Not being able to help yourself, you went into the shop and bought the costume.

When you got home, Sans was in his basement workshop, probably working on some crazy invention. That was perfect; giving you enough time to get into the costume and primp a little bit.

Tip-toeing into the bathroom, you slid your clothes off. Sliding on the black thigh-high stockings on first, you then wriggled into the puffy skirt, then the top, tied the apron, and then did your hair. With a few tugs and adjustments, you looked like something out of one of Alphys’ kinky animes.

Sitting gently on the bed, you posed yourself. You wanted to appear sexy, alluring…and hopefully you weren’t in a position that would give you a double chin.

Even though Sans said how much he loved your curves, folds, and dips.

Pulling out your cellphone, you sent a quick text to Sans to come upstairs. He’d be in the bedroom in a matter of minutes; seconds if he was going to teleport into the bedroom.

There was nothing you could do but hold your sexy pose and wait.

In a blip of light and a burst of ozone, Sans was at the foot of the bed. He looked at you, and then his eyes widened as he took in what you were wearing.

The maid outfit was very revealing, nothing that you would ever wear to a public costume party. The pin pricks of Sans’ eyes trailed up your feet, to your thighs, hips, chest, to finally rest on your face. Smirking at your lover, you stretched out, making sure to teasingly spread your legs a bit.

“Hey.” You smiled, wagging your eyebrows at your stunned lover.

In the blink of an eye, Sans was on the bed behind you, shoving you onto your hands and knees. Yelping, you caught yourself on your elbows, the side of your face pressing into the plush duvet of the bed.

“What a naughty girl.” Sans purred, his hand running down your hip, flicking up the hem of your skirt. He ran his finger over the line of your panties, pressing a few phalanges over the dampening spot soaking through the silky fabric. His other hand clutched at one of the globes of your ass, pressing the hard bones into your sensitive flesh.

“Is this all for me?”

Breathlessly, you nodded. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. You were supposed to seduce Sans, make some shitty maid puns, and take control.

“A naughty maid…just for me.” Sans hummed, sounding pleased as punch. He snapped at the hem of your panties,  the elastic popping against your moist flesh. Sans hummed at your pleasured filled gasp.

“You did such a good job cleaning today…but you shouldn’t be teasing me like this.” The room lit up blue. “And I think…you need to be punished.”

Whimpering, your hips subconsciously rolled into Sans’ touch.

This wasn’t supposed to go this way…but you weren’t going to complain.


	26. Request: Jealous Sans, Request: Poppin' Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Request: Poppin' Bones: a little implied sexual ;) (alot of these drabbles are fluff fluff and a little bit of trolling<3 )
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate and popcorn addiction, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_if its ok with you, do you think you can write some jealous sans for drabbles? Maybe something where Sans doesnt like the readers co-worker or close guy friend because he believes theyre flirting with the reader? And reader comforting him? if thats ok_ **

The hospital in which you worked at always had nurses take care of patients in pairs. Every few months, new round partners would be chosen which never a big deal to you was before. This round of partners, the chief of medicine for your floor had paired you up with Fred, another new nurse whom you had known since medical school.

When the two of you found out that you were partners, you had celebrated! The both of you were damn sure that you’d be the best pair of partners that the wing had ever seen.

That night, you ecstatically told Sans about your new partner.

“Fred is a master, Sans! A master at diagnosing! We’re going to be so efficient! Maybe the wings numbers will even go up!” You praised your fellow nurse, practically bouncing around the house.

Sans frowned, becoming irritated by how… _jubilant_ you were.

“I thought you liked your last partner…Rose, right?” Sans recalled the middle aged nurse, who you had been friendly enough with. Why did you even need a new partner?

You sighed, slumping down at the memory of your past partner.

“Rose was okay…but she didn’t have the same drive to help people. She’d do good work, but would act like it was a waste of her time! Patients aren’t wastes of time!” You raved, flopping down onto the couch. “Fred has that fire! Someone that can keep up with me!”

Sans frowned, plopping down next to you on the couch. Oh yeah, Fred had fire alright. In Sans’ mind, Fred was burning for a chance to get with you. He remembered the lanky man in cartoon covered scrubs tossing his arm over your shoulder and giving you a tight hug.

“Yeah…keep up with you.” Sans scoffed, crossing his arms over his rib cage.

 _Huh_ …you knew that grumpy expression.

“Baby, are you jealous of Fred?” You asked, scooting closer to your pouty skeleton. He huffed, turning his face away from you to hide his embarrassed blush. He didn’t want to be embarrassed; hell you and he had been together for years!!

Yet…he couldn’t ignore these feelings bubbling up inside of him.

“Sans, Fred is going to be a great partner…a great work partner. A co-worker. That’s it.” You soothed him, running your hand over the back of his smooth skull. “But you are my partner; my life partner. My everything partner. And you are far better than wonderful.”

Sans hummed, the warmth in his soul growing stronger.

You scooted closer.                                   

“So…you don’t like him.” Sans still refused to meet your gaze, nervously tugging at this hoodie sleeves.

You shook your head. “No baby. He’s my friend, that’s all.”

Sans nervously twiddled his thumbs. “So…you don’t like him and al l his meat, and skin, and lips, and hair…?”

Giggling, you shook your head again. “I’m more of a bone and bald kind of girl.”

Feeling better, Sans reached out for your hand and tenderly held in between his sweaty palms.

“I’m glad you got the partner you wanted, baby girl.” Sans said sincerely, giving you a shy smile.

You laughed, nuzzling into your boyfriend’s side. “Thank you Sansy. And just remember, all I ever want is you.”

Smugly, a deep purr emanated from Sans’ chest.

Even as a jealous little skelly, he was really a big cuddly lap cat. 

* * *

 

 

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_Erm, for the bones and drabbles, do you think you could put in a bone popping fetish type deal? Like reader pops their joints and it turns Sans on? ./////._**  
  
You worked an incredibly stressful job. Sure, you loved your work and it made you feel incredibly fulfilled, but it was very taxing on your body. Usually, you’d go to the gym or go on a run, but you couldn’t today.

The gym was closed for renovations and a huge thunderstorm had just rolled in. You decided to have a little decompression workout inside, maybe some yoga and body exercises that would help you unwind.

Once inside your home, you peeled off your work clothes and settled down on the plush living room carpet. Your sports bra and yoga shorts fit snuggly, but the freedom of your skin to the air felt incredible.

Starting with the tree pose, you began the run through of your usual yoga poses. Unaware of your boyfriend snooping behind you, watching you from the kitchen, you slowly transitioned into the warrior pose.

Sans watched you from the kitchen bar, resting his jaw on his closed fist, his eyes half-lidded as he took enjoyment in watching your body contort. He loved watching your muscles and skin swell and contract with each position.

Stretching down into downward facing dog, the lower vertebrae in your back popped.

Sans lifted his head off his closed fist.

Going into the standing-knee pose, you closed your eyes as your knees popped, along with your hips. The release of tension and pressure felt heavenly. Breathing deeply, you began your knelt sun-salutation, the joints in your shoulders and elbows clicking.

“What are you doing?” Sans slid off the barstool, eyes roving over the exposed skin of your back. Your skin was gorgeous, stretching with every movement; tensing and then relaxing with every pop and crack of your bones.

“Yoga.” You exhaled deeply, popping the joints in your knuckles. “The storm’s keeping me in tonight and this helps me wind down.”

Sans made a shaky intake of breath as the vertebrae in your neck popped.

“That…those noises.” Sans swallowed thickly. You weren’t sure how he did that without a physical throat. Stretching your arms behind your back, your shoulders clicking loudly. Sans cringed, a delicious shudder racing sensually up his spine.

Rolling down into a kneel, you arched your spine. “Am I bothering you, handsome?”

Grunting, Sans took a seat on the floor a few meters away from you, entranced by the movements of your body. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying the dumbstruck look on your lover’s face. Smug, you executed a few more expert poses, loving the looks of incredulous awe from Sans.

 You noticed the glowing bulge at the crotch of Sans’ shorts.

“Do you wanna do something different?” You flirted, wagging your eyebrows at your dazed skeleton. Sans nodded slowly, clearing his ‘throat’ once more.

But he didn’t move.

“…Sans?”

No movement.

“In a second. Do that last thing again.” He asked in awe, his voice barley a growl.

Smirking, you began to contort your body, signing in relief as more of your joints popped.

Sans was sighing too. ..well, technically moaning.


	27. Request: Voice of an Angel, Request: In Deep, & Request: Good Dreams*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! (: 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> Request: Voice of an Angel: implied sexual situations (but I'm mostly trolling again<3 )  
> Request: In Deep: almost-drowning!   
> Request: Good Dreams*: Smut 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request, send me a message on tumblr!
> 
> I've made a paypal! If you wanna donate to this story and to my chocolate and popcorn addiction, click here:
> 
> https://www.paypal.me/katemchughgorman
> 
> http://kaytemchugh.tumblr.com/

**_Anonymous said:_ **

**_Hello, and if it is alright for you, may I request a drabble? I wish for a insert who has a thing for Sans' voice (like daddy kink, except not severe), but too embarrassed if he finds out. But alas, he did found out, and plans to use for his advantage. Thank you and keep up the good work!_ **

Sitting with your bonefriend on the couch, you contently nestled against him as he picked out the next TV series for the two of you to binge watch together. You had picked the last series, The Office, and now Sans was eager to choose his own show.

Happily munching on popcorn, the beginning of the series began.

Supernatural.

That had been about two weeks ago.

The both of you were addicted and trapped… _devil_ trapped.

Ha…you were too funny.

Much like two week ago, you were snuggled against Sans’ side, tucked underneath his arm. Season three had been fantastic, and Sans could think of no better way to spend the night than to start off on season four.

The creepy barn was making you nervous. You loved Dean more than words could describe, almost as much as Sans loved Sam. When the barn began to quake and the man in the tan trench coat entered under bursting lights, you were so scared! The bullets weren’t stopping him, and neither were the knives!

You clutched Sans’ hand and began to pray that Dean wouldn’t be hurt.

“ _Who are you?” Dean rasped, glaring down the new comer._

_“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”_

Holy hell…this guy’s _voice_.

Unconsciously, you sat up straighter.

He sounded a lot like Sans.

_“We need to talk…alone.”_

Swallowing thickly, you dared not take your eyes off the screen. Damn, this guy sounded like Sans; all low and rough, with a touch of softness that seemed to caress your very soul.

Out of the corner of his eye socket, Sans watched you. He noticed your sudden jitteriness; something you did when you were either very nervous…or very horny. He was sure it was the latter, seeing as your toes were curling…

Whenever that angel of the lord spoke.

“You like his voice?” Sans asked smugly, snorting as your embarrassed wheeze. Your cheeks burned and you hid your face in your hands. “Why? It is nice, I guess…”

Letting out a whisper, you buried yourself deeper into your blanket cocoon. “He sounds like you…”

Happy with your embarrassed state, Sans decided to tease you.

Deepening his voice to a hearty growl, Sans let out a low timbre chuckle. “Such a cute little girl. My baby girl; all hot and bothered over a voice.”

Curling deeper into Sans’ side, you groaned out, part in embarrassment, part arousal.

“And a voice like mine, none the less. You love it when I talk to you, don’t you baby? When it’s just you and me, you underneath me, whimpering like you are now, with me whispering in your ear. Making sure you hear everything I want to do to you.”

“Saaaans!” You whined, feeling like your cheeks were going to combust.

“And I’ve been thinking all night, of doing something with you, baby.” Sans nuzzled his nasal ridge against your temple, his hot breath fanning over your skin. “And what I’ve been thinking of…”

Sitting on the edge of your seat, with your panties slowly dampening, you hung on every word.

“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!”

Angrily pulling away from your boyfriend, you kicked at him as he kept screaming one of the most annoying songs known to humankind.

“NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING RICK ROLL’ED ME!” You screamed, hiding yourself under a mountain of blankets. Sans began laughing so loudly, that he rolled off the couch. He was gasping for air, holding his ribs.

“I hate you…so so much.” You whimpered brokenly, all arousal gone from your body.

Sans giggled, leaning up to the couch and peering under your blanket cover. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I thought you loved hearing my voice.”

Groaning, you hid back under your blankets.

Still snickering, Sans grabbed the hem of the blankets, and tugged them off. “C-c’mon baby! That was pretty funny.”

Huffing, you couldn’t help the small smile that crossed your lips. He knew that you couldn’t resist him for long. Reaching out, you cupped Sans’ cheekbone and brushed your thumb against the marble surface.

“You are pretty funny.”

* * *

 

 

**_Hiya! If you are still taking request could you do a OrangeSoul!Reader with a damsel in distress Sans?_ **

Lounging by the pool was one of your favorite pastimes. Sans wasn’t a huge fan; he couldn’t swim well and his bones were too dense to float. You enjoyed your alone time, reading and enjoying the warm rays on your skin.

Feeling hungry, you left your poolside chair to head inside and find a snack. You poked around the kitchen, but nothing healthy caught your eyes, but the massive bag of potato chips sure did! Mouth watering at the thought of your salty prize, you suddenly paused.

The house was sure quiet.

“Sans?” Calling out to your boyfriend, but no one answered. Figuring that he was napping or had vanished away to visit his brother, you went back outside.

You almost didn’t notice the bubbles coming from the deep end.

“Oh my god!” You screamed, dropping your snack and racing towards the pool. Sans was drowning! When did he even come outside?! You could see him flailing at the bottom of the deep end, trying to find purchase and pull himself above water.

Without a second thought and a surge of bravery, you dove head first into the chilly water. Your hip and leg smashed into the bottom of the pool, and you squinted into the water. Scrambling to grab ahold of your lover, you wrapped your arms around his ribcage and began to tug him up the incline to the shallow end.

Huffing and puffing, Sans’ skull breached the water. Water spouted from his mouth, his soul bright and pounding against his rib cage. He was quaking, trying to spit the water out of his magical, and invisible, lungs.

“Sans, are you alright?” You kept tugging him out of the shallow end, up to the stairs. Your own soul was pounding, the skin covering your chest beginning to glow bright orange.

“ _Water_ ya’ talking about? I’m great.” Sans coughed, pumping out another mouthful of chlorine water.

Shaking your head at your lover’s ability to make a joke out of even the worst situations, you continued to pull him onto the concrete surrounding the pool. He flopped down like a dead fish, and you pulled off his soaked jacket. Poor thing was getting weighed down by his heavy coat! 

He coughed again, making an irritated noise when a jet of water shot out of his nasal cavity. You giggled breathlessly, relieved that your boyfriend was okay. You could still see his soul pumping nervously in his chest. On instinct, your own soul slid from your chest, reaching out to comfort your lover. The bright orange glow of your soul warmed his quaking bones and pounding soul.

“Look at that beautiful little soul.” Sans hummed, sounding delirious from air loss. “Almost thought I’d never see that gorgeous orange again.”

Yowling, you swatted at Sans. “Don’t talk like that!”

“Nothing will happen to me.” Sans brushed you off. “Not with my brave little baby around.”

Not wanting Sans to know how pleased his comment made you, you huffed. “Whatever.”

“Don’t whatever me! I love you, my brave human.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“My bravest of the meat sacks.”

“…Getting less and less better.”

“My brave little toaster.”

“…I love that movie.”

“Of course you would.”

“Watch out, or I’ll chuck you right back in the water.”

* * *

 

 

**_I have a request for the drabbles! One night the reader wakes up to sans dry humping her and decides to give him some help ;)_ **

The beautiful dark haze of sleep surrounded you. This wonderful silence was one of your favorite things about being asleep; being completely calm with nothing of the outside world to interrupt you.

Faintly, your mind registered movement beside you.

Still in the throes of sleep, you didn’t stir at the feeling of your boney lover pressing up behind you. Sans was a huge cuddler, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to wrap himself around you during the night.

You sighed contently when you felt his pelvis press against your rear end.

There were a few moments of peace before Sans started rolling and rocking his pelvis against your ass. Your half asleep mind ignored the movement, assuming that he was adjusting himself. Sighing once more, you smiled at the sense of tranquility that being asleep brought you.

You were jolted awake at the first hard slap of Sans’ pelvis against your ass.

Confused and sleep weary, it took another grinding hump to get your sleep addled brain to understand the situation. Thrusting your hips back, you groaned at the feeling of his cock, pressing against your flesh.

“’M sorry, baby.” Sans murmured, his mouth pressed behind your ear. “Couldn’t help it.”

Feeling your lower stomach start to tingle, you hummed sleepily. “No problem, bone boy. I’d rather you wake me up than miss out on the fun.”

Sans snickered, gripping your hips tightly. “Too tired to do anything…but fuck, I need you.”

Tugging at your panties, Sans slid them down your thighs. He grabbed your thigh that wasn’t resting on the bed, and raised your knee up towards your chest. His free hand ran against your slit, humming at the quickly dampening folds.

“Miss you all the time.” Sans’ hot breath washed over your neck. “Bet your pussy throbs when my cock isn’t buried inside. Every night, my dreams are all about fucking you into the mattress.”

Thrusting your hips back into his pelvis, you were nothing more than a moaning mess. Swirling the tips of his fingers around the rim of your entrance, Sans teased you , snickering at the jittering of your hips. “Such an eager human.”

Pulling his hand away, Sans quickly pushed his boxers down to his knees. The blue glow of his cock gently illuminated the room, casting gorgeous shadows against San’s bones. Guiding his cock to your entrance, your boney lover slowly pressed the head of his cock into your entrance.

“Ah…ahhh, y-yeaah….” You panted breathlessly, your internal muscles clenching as Sans’ length stretched your pussy. San’s breath, hot and heavy in your ear, grazed over your shoulder. Swiping his magically charged tongue up the side of your throat, you tilted your head back for him.

Wriggling once Sans’ cock was settled deep inside of you, you couldn’t hold back your impatient moan. “ _Shh, shh, shh_.” Sans hushed you, hand coasting down your stomach to settle between your thighs. His phalanges pressed into your clit, making quick little circles around the bundle. “No reason to be so pushy, baby girl. Gonna get what you need.”

Slow lovemaking was one of your favorite pastimes. Instead of the usual hot, heavy, and feral thrusts; Sans took his time tasting and touching. His fingers always strayed longer, his cock massaging your muscles more sensually. When he went slow, you could feel every vein and notch of San’s magical cock.

Before you knew it, your thighs were quaking. Knees knocking together, you barley contained your scream as you hit your climax. Sans growled, his hips jittering a few more times before he filled you with a lustful moan.

A few moments after you caught your breath, you tried to wiggle your way out of Sans’ arms to go to the bathroom, but your favorite skeleton held fast. He grumbled, unwilling to let you go free. “Where do ya’ think you’re going?”

“Bathroom- clean up.” You murmured exhaustedly, feeling a little gross with the amount of sweat and cum over your body.

Snickering, Sans still refused to free you. “Take care of it later.” He yawned largely, like a massively smug  jungle cat. “Stay with me.”

How could you say no to that?


End file.
